A Misty Mystery
by CorkyBookworm1
Summary: In River Heights, a strange girl shows up at Nancy's house one day...does she hold the key to the secrets of Nancy's mother's past? Does she even know who she herself is...?
1. Chapter 1

**I own no rights or whatever; this is just for fun. Oh, and superPLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! _ALL_ REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRICIATED! T****hanks tons! :)**

**This is the updated (simply meaning revised) chapter one for AMM. Thanks to everyone for their continued support. I hope you enjoy! (And if you do...you should drop me a review to let me know =-D...)**

** A Misty Mystery**

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Nancy!" the River Heights Chief of Police, Chief McGinnis, yelled after the eighteen-year-old redhead. "Nancy! Nancy!" he cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his shout. She must not be able to hear me, he thought to himself. "Oh well, I'll call her later," he muttered, turning back toward the station.

The girl across the street from the River Heights Police Station kept walking, completely oblivious to the calls behind her.

* * *

"Okay, Hannah, I won't forget, promise!" Nancy yelled over her shoulder on her way out. The door shut behind her with an audible click. The Drew's housekeeper—and very good friend—Hannah Gruen, walked over to the kitchen table to pick up the keys to Nancy's car. Just as Hannah turned to face the door, it swung open and Nancy popped her head in sheepishly.

"Thanks, Hannah. You're the best!" she grabbed the keys to her blue Mustang convertible and headed out the door once again.

"Anytime, Sweet." Hannah replied, and she began preparing supper. She had sent Nancy to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dessert. Nancy's father, Carson Drew, was working on a case, as usual, and he had been in his study nearly all day. Hannah wanted to have supper ready before Carson emerged from his study. Tonight she was preparing lemon pepper chicken breasts with mashed potatoes and lima beans. For dessert, Hannah was going to make a fruit pizza, and the only ingredients she lacked were the fresh strawberries, kiwi, and Rice Krispies cereal. Nancy had been bored, so she had offered to drive downtown and purchase the necessary items from River Groceries.

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. Hannah quickly washed her hands and went to answer it. A look of uncertainty crossed her face as she received Nancy at the kitchen-front door.

"Nancy?" she stepped out of the way to allow the girl inside. "That was quick…Nancy, why didn't you just use the garage door and why ring the bell?" she paused for a moment, and then cautiously continued, "Where are the groceries?" Hannah looked Nancy up and down, not sure what to make of her behavior, and suddenly noticing her appearance. She pointed to Nancy, "Were you wearing those clothes earlier? And _where_ did you get that bag?" Nancy glanced down at her old shoulder bag, and then looked back to Hannah with a very confused expression. She didn't step into the house.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken…My name isn't Nancy." the girl replied.

"Nancy…" Hannah smiled hesitantly, "Is this some type of practical joke?"

"No. I'm very sorry, but my name is Misty. I was wondering if I might speak with you a moment…if you aren't too busy."

The girl at the door had the same red-blonde hair as Nancy; it was the same length too, but upon closer inspection, Hannah noticed that the style was just slightly different. She was the same height. She was skinny, but healthily so, and clearly in shape as well. She looked exactly like Nancy! Hannah was stunned for a moment before she remembered her manners, "Oh, dear me, come in…come in." The girl stepped into the house, visibly uncomfortable.

"Thank you. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion. It seems to be happening a lot around here. Who is Nancy?"

"That's incredible," Hannah mused to herself.

"What is?"

"Oh, you just…You look exactly like…"

"Nancy?" Misty finished, "Yes well, everyone seems to think so. They keep saying that I should find the Drew house, but I got lost a few times. This _is_ the Drew household, isn't it? Oh dear, I'm lost again."

"Oh no, Sweet, this is the Drew household." Hannah replied.

"Thank goodness." She looked around the kitchen. Noting that the oven was on and that the counters were covered in spices and cooking utensils, her eyes rounded, "Ooh, you _are_ busy. I should come another time-"

"Oh nonsense, child, I've just begun to prepare for supper. The oven needs to finish preheating before I do anything else. We have time, and I'm very curious by now. How can I help you, dear?" she sat at the table and despite her gesture that Misty should do the same, the strange girl politely refused.

"I think I would prefer to stand, thank you. Um…well, my name is Misty -as I've already said," she smiled nervously and looked down at her feet. Both her hands were tightly clutching the black strap of her blue bag. The bag, strap slung across her right shoulder, hung at her left hip. Taking a deep breath, Misty began her story, "Since before I can remember, I've lived in The McGraver's Home for Children in Tennessee." She smiled a brief, sad smile. Looking up at Hannah, her words started rushing out, "I'm actually looking for a Dr. Ruaz. Do you know him? After doing some research, I discovered that he was from RiverHeights. So, as soon as I was able to leave McGraver's I headed here. I was hoping that he might still practice or live here. When I arrived, I just started knocking on doors. Everyone I met mistook me for this girl called Nancy. After I told my story they all directed me here. I was keen on getting here because I thought that you might be able to assist me."

The timer for the oven preheat sounded, startling both girls. Hannah got up from her chair and walked silently to the refrigerator to pull out a bowl of boneless chicken.

"Are you sure I shouldn't just come back tomorrow?" Misty asked in a concerned tone, "I really feel like I'm intruding on you."

"No, I wouldn't hear of it," Hannah insisted, "Now let's see about that doctor you asked about…What did you say her name was?"

"Dr. Ruaz, Ma'am, and _he_ supposedly lived here fifteen years ago. Do you know if he still practices here or not?"

"You know, that name does sound familiar, but I just cannot place it. I'd wager that Mr. Drew could help you, besides he'd be quite interested in meeting you. Why don't you stay for supper?"

"Oh, I really shouldn't."  
"Oh, but I insist, my dear."

"I couldn't impose. I-"

"Now then, you must. Have you any other plans?"

"Well, no…I don't." Misty admitted truthfully.

"That settles it then- you're staying. There's plenty of food. Did you say that you had a story to tell?"

"Yes, but I don't think you really want to hear-"

She was cut off by a voice coming from the hallway. "Nancy, I have some more information that I'd like your opinion on. We can talk over supper. By the way, Hannah, it smells superb in here." Mr. Drew walked into the kitchen. "Nancy," he looked up again from the file in his hand, "Where did you get that shirt? I like it; it's a good color on you."

"Why thank you, Sir," Misty looked down at the forest green t-shirt that she was wearing, "But my na-"

"May I introduce you to Misty?" Hannah interrupted quickly.

"I don't understand," Mr. Drew returned, his eyebrows bent together and his eyes seemed to take immediate interest. Hannah tried to explain to Mr. Drew what she had learned. As she finished, she said that Misty was looking for a doctor and that perhaps he could give her some information. "Wow, that's…" He blew out an astonished breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's incredible," he looked at Misty, "You look exactly like…"

"Nancy." she stated flatly, "So I've heard."

"What an odd coincidence; us meeting that is. Um…" Carson puffed out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. Something was certainly off with this girl. It was practically impossible that she would look so much like his daughter, and he didn't exactly believe in doppelgangers. "Well, how can I help you? I'll do all that I am able, of course."

"Thank you, Sir. The doctor I'm searching for use to live and work here. His name is Dr. Ruaz. I was told that you might know where he is now."

"Dr. Ruaz…" Mr. Drew paused, his mind racing, "And why would you be looking for him?"

Misty took a deep breath and stood up straighter, "For as long as I can remember I've lived in Tennessee in a place called McGraver's Home for Children. My parents abandoned me at birth and, well…I just wanted to find out who they are, naturally. So…I did some research and found that the man who left me at the McGraver's Home was named Dr. Ruaz. I discovered that nearly fifteen years ago he practiced here in RiverHeights. I planned to track him down to ask him how he is related to me. I will use his answer to plan my next step to finding my parents. Hopefully, he knows who they are. For all I know _he is_ my father." Throughout her speech, Mr. Drew had become paler and paler. By now, he looked almost as if he would loose all of his strength and fall over. Hannah quickly ran to his side. She pulled him to a chair and he sat down.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a worried tone. He didn't answer. Hannah ran to the sink and drenched a washcloth, rung it out, and carefully laid it across the back of Carson's neck. Just at that moment, the garage door opened and Nancy came into the kitchen carrying a large brown paper sack in one arm and her keys in the other. She shut the door with her foot and quickly set the bag on the counter, heaving a small sigh.

"That's heavier than it looks," Nancy said, turning toward the others, "I went ahead and decided to get a few more…" She looked up, and the moment her eyes rested upon their visitor, she gasped and her keys fell to the floor. She was speechless.

Misty stared at Nancy in shock. Her jaw dropped open wide. The room became reverently silent. The girls took one step toward each other. Nancy's hair was down while Misty's was up in a ponytail. An expression of understanding crossed Misty's face. "You must be Nancy," she murmured, unable to take her eyes off Nancy.

"We…we could be twins!" Nancy wondered aloud, "Who are you?" Mr. Drew stood quickly causing his chair to fall backward. He tried to walk backward the two steps it took to get to the stairs, but he tripped over his fallen chair. He caught himself on the wall that split the living room from the stairs.

"How old are you?" he asked in a shaking voice, leaning on the small segment of wall for support.

"Fifteen, Sir." Misty tore her gaze from Nancy. She saw how pale Mr. Drew had become and immediately became worried, "Are you -" She gasped as Mr. Drew collapsed to the floor, grasping his heart.

"Dad!" Nancy called, running to his side.

Hannah ran to the phone in the hallway, "I'm calling an ambulance!"

Mr. Drew seemed to be in a trance. All he could do was repeat over and over in a low whisper, "Misty…Misty…Misty…" Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He suddenly stopped chanting the girl's name and mumbled something inaudible. Nancy gently asked him to repeat it.

"Elizabeth!" He nearly shouted. His response startled Nancy so much that she jumped up and yelled out.

Just then Hannah re-entered the room. "An ambulance is on the way." she stated in a rather shaken voice.

Just as Nancy began to understand exactly what her father had bellowed, her head suddenly began to spin. She slowly sat on the floor and looked up at Misty. Confusion spread from one side of her face to the other. "I don't understand," she whispered. Misty had become very confused during Mr. Drew's spell. She took an unsure step backward.

Meanwhile, Mr. Drew had become unusually quiet. He looked straight at Misty. His eyes had glazed over, and the words he spoke chilled Misty to the bone, "You're…you're dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised chapter two. Please review! 3**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The poor girl was so frightened that she turned on her heels and flew out the front door without so much as a word.

"Oh dear," Hannah quickly went after her. She ran down the front steps onto the sidewalk that was in front of their house. "Wait! Misty, wait!" she called after the startled girl. Misty turned around to look at the slightly plump woman who was running after her. For a reason the girl couldn't explain, she stopped to allow Hannah to catch up to her. "Dear me, ooh," she sounded out of breath. "Child, where did you learn to run so fast?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Drew. I was upset…I…I…I just…"

"Heavens, child, I'm not Mrs. Drew. I am the Drew's housekeeper, Hannah Gruen. But you may call me Hannah."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Misty's voice was on the verge of hysteria.

"That's quiet all right, dear. Now, I can understand your being frightened and running off, but I think that it would be best if you came back with me and we could get this whole thing sorted out. If you're who I think you are then we're all in for a mess of a ride."

Reluctantly, Misty followed Hannah back toward the Drew home, wondering if her search was worth the trouble it seemed to cause in this small town.

* * *

The ambulance arrived shortly after Misty and Hannah returned to the house. The medics checked on Mr. Drew and promptly reported that there were no injuries found. His pulse was slightly faster than normal, but his blood pressure was fine. They admitted that his symptoms sounded as if he'd probably had a minor panic attack, but nothing more serious. Mr. Drew had regained his composure and was only somewhat pale now. To thank the medics for their trouble, Hannah sent them off with some of her lemon tarts that she always kept handy. After their departure, Hannah continued to make supper. She insisted that she do so no matter what; she wouldn't hear of anyone not having their supper.

"Hannah, we need to run an errand. Nancy…" Mr. Drew swallowed, his throat dry, "Misty…" He shook as he said her name, "come with me."

"Okay," Nancy whispered.

"Yes, Sir," Misty replied softly. She really did want to find out about her family and Dr. Ruaz, but all of this quite alarmed her. She had a feeling that she just might have something to do with these Drew's… everyone else seemed to think so. Was she related to them?

Nancy was thinking very similar thoughts. But how? Nancy wondered. She looks like my twin, but I never had a twin! Mother's dead and… and… Oh, I'm so confused. Why is Dad so shaken up? I've never seen him in this state! Nancy sat in the front passenger seat of her father's tan SUV trying not to bite off all of her nails. She stared out the window nervously. "Where are we going, Dad?" she asked.

Misty was in the backseat wondering what she had gotten herself into. I'm in the backseat of a stranger's car with no clue as to where I am going! What am I thinking?! She whispered a silent prayer and trusted in God that she would be okay.

Mr. Drew was hardly fit to drive, or so Nancy thought, but his profession as a lawyer had helped to train him how to control and contain stress very well. He pulled into the RiverHeightsHospital parking lot and parked his vehicle in the doctors' checkup area. RiverHeights was so small that the hospital and the checkup offices were all clumped into one small building. That included the local dentist Dr. Rivet, and the local checkup doctor, Dr. Miraz. For ear, eye, and other specialist care one had to go to the nearest city office; usually in Chicago.

Mr. Drew led his daughter and the strange girl into the hospital. They walked to the front desk of Dr. Miraz's office.

"Hello, Ms. Shirly, how are the nephews?" Mr. Drew asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, they're a handful." The receptionist laughed,"How can I help you this afternoon?" Misty was still out of the receptionist's line of sight.

"We need to take a blood test," Mr. Drew calmly replied.

Now I understand, Nancy thought to herself, glancing back toward Misty.

"Why? Have you the flu?" she smiled, "I'll see you right in. It's not been a busy day." She laughed, but stopped mid-chuckle as soon as Misty stepped into view. She gasped, frightened by the similarities of the girl to Nancy, who was quite well-known in River Heights. Misty looked somber. "I'll see what I can do." the woman walked quickly into the back of the office.

Mr. Drew, Nancy, and Misty took seats in the otherwise empty waiting room. Mr. Drew told the girls to pay attention to what he had to say, "Nancy, when…" he paused, "when you're mother died, you were three. Do you remember it?" he asked. She nodded her head to show that she did. Mr. Drew continued, "Do you remember how she died?"

"No. I was always too afraid to ask."

"Well, I probably wouldn't have been willing to talk about it anyway."

"Why did you mention her earlier at home? What does she have to do with all of this?"

"What _is _all of this?" Misty spoke up for the first time since her flight from Nancy's house.

Mr. Drew picked up his story once again, "Nancy, you're mother died while giving birth to a child. Dr. Ruaz was the doctor that delivered the baby. That was fifteen years ago. I…" he shifted in the plastic seat uncomfortably, "I was informed that the child was a stillborn. Elizabeth lived past the delivery, but only for a few hours. We never could figure out what went wrong." He finished just as the nurse came out, asking for Mr. Drew. Nancy wiped away the few tears that slid down her cheeks, and noticed that Misty was very pale, frozen in her chair. Slowly she rose and followed the Drew's into the next room.

"You were asking for a blood test?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'd like to know if Misty here is my…my," he cleared his throat, "my daughter."

The nurse was an old one. She and Carson had grown up together, though she was actually a few years older. As if a light had turned on inside the nurse's head, her eyes widened and she said, "You don't think she's…"

"We'll find out, won't we?" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated chapter three...I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The test results weren't going to come in for another two hours; so the threesome decided to return to the Drew's house and enjoy Hannah's supper. When they arrived, they had to wait another thirty minutes for the chicken to finish cooking. Hannah had just finished preparing the potatoes and beans, and the pizza was in the refrigerator cooling for desert. The girls helped to set the table. Mr. Drew isolated himself in his study. All were in a somber mood, and Misty was still reluctant to stay. She insisted that she could find supper elsewhere and meet the Drew's at the hospital at the appointed hour. Hannah, remaining the only cheerful one, quickly put an end to all of that argument. She wouldn't hear of anything of the sort; and Nancy stated that Misty would quite regret missing the opportunity to eat one of Hannah's suppers, for the housekeeper was an excellent cook. When the time came, they all sat to eat. They said their blessing and began the meal.

"Oh, dear me, I've forgotten the drinks," Hannah chuckled.

"Let me help you, Hannah," Nancy rose, "What would you like Dad?"

"Oh I'll just have coffee, thank you my dear."

"Misty, what will you have?" Hannah asked gently. She didn't immediately respond. "I think I will have a cup of tea and Nancy, do you want some of my lemonade?" The woman said casually.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Nancy replied, reaching for the cups in the cupboard above the microwave.

"Misty?" Hannah raised her brow, turning to face the child.

"Would it be too much trouble if I just had a glass of water?"

"No trouble at all, Sweet, do you prefer ice or no?" asked Hannah.

"Yes please." After they were all settled they continued with their meal. "This really is divine, Mrs. Gruen. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Misty inquired, afraid that she would appear unkind if she did not contribute to the conversation at least somewhat and genuinely wishing to compliment the woman who worked so hard to prepare the meal.

"Oh, Sweet," the woman chuckled and a broad grin spread across her old face, "Please call me Hannah. I've had years to perfect my cooking and baking. Ha ha, yes many years of experience. I first began cooking when I was a little girl. My mama always loved to fill the house with succulent smells. Ah, I can't really say when the best time of year was, for every day was different and wonderful. I am glad that I am able to continue her legacy. Perhaps I can drill it into Nancy's being as well." She smiled again.

"Uh, Hannah," Nancy said, "You do know that there's no way under the sun that I'll ever be anywhere _near_as good as you are, right? Remember…no high hopes!" She smiled. Hannah only chuckled.

"Oh so modest…" the woman grinned.

"You are a wonderful cook, Nancy," her father added. Misty decided to remain silent until the end of the meal. The girls were drying the dishes when the phone rang, startling Misty. She dropped the plate that was in her hand, causing it to shatter upon contact with the peach tile floor.

"Oh my…Oh my my…" she stammered, "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean—"

"Shhh!" Nancy hissed, waving a hand at Misty to quite her. She was aiming to eavesdrop on her father's conversation over the phone. Hannah looked sympathetically down at Misty as the young girl tried to clean up her mess, too shocked to utter more.

"Don't worry about it," the housekeeper whispered bending down to help her. As they threw away the shards of porcelain they began to giggle at nothing. Perhaps it was just their way of letting out all of the stress that the day had brought to them or perhaps it was the absurdity of the situation, but they couldn't have cared less the reason why. Suddenly, everything just seemed too funny to contain it anymore. Carson hung up the phone, and Nancy looked down at Misty and Hannah, shooting them a quizzical look.

"What on earth are you two laughing at?" she asked. This only sent the girls into another fit of giggles. Misty doubled over and almost fell to the floor. They were laughing so hard that they began to cry through their hysterics. It was quite a funny sight in and of itself to see the older woman and the stranger in such a state. Soon Nancy started to giggle herself. By the time Carson entered the room two of the three girls _were _on the floor. Despite the fact that Hannah remained upright, she didn't exactly look very stable, leaning on the counter for support.

Carson's face twisted with confusion, "What did I miss?" The younger girls tried to reply but only sent themselves further into their tantrum. Hannah was the first to regain her stature.

"Nothing, Mr. Drew…nothing at all," the woman sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Moments later Nancy righted herself and turned to look at Misty. The other girl had ceased her gigging, but she continued to cry.

"Are you all right?" Nancy gingerly placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl who looked just like her. Misty embraced Nancy briefly. She thought to herself, Whether or not I belong to this family no longer matters…I've found a friend.

Carson cleared his throat, "I hate to break up the love fest…but the hospital just phoned in," he paused. All eyes were on him, "Misty…Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated chapter four. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Misty gasped, still in Nancy's arms. "You mean…" her voice trailed off. Nancy was stunned although she couldn't figure why. She began to smile again. She squeezed Misty harder, closing her eyes. Hannah smiled down at the girls that were sitting on the floor.

"This calls for some lemon bars. I'll whip some up!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Wait 'til George and Bess hear about this!" Nancy said, "Wow! They'll never guess. And Ned…Oh I think I've got the ultimate prank forming in mind!" She giggled again. Mr. Drew sat at the table, rubbing his forehead.

"I just don't understand how… or why…or…or…" he mumbled. Misty just sat open-mouthed on the floor. She was stunned into silence. She looked at her hands in her lap and thought to herself, You mean…I actually…_found _them? I never imagined that…

Suddenly Misty sat up straight, "Wait!" She nearly shouted. All of the buzz in the room came to a halt. "Do you mean to say that you all _want _me here?" she asked.

"Of course we do, Sweet," Hannah paused in making her lemon bars.

"Why wouldn't we?" Nancy asked, still smiling. Carson was silent. "She _is _staying, isn't she…Dad?"

Carson looked up, "If you have no where else to live, Misty, we would be most pleased if you would stay. Of course, I won't force you to do anything against your will."

"Dad! She's your daughter! You have to make her stay. You can't just let her go!" Nancy cried. "She's not eighteen yet. She's not…" Nancy sputtered. She looked down at Misty, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Nancy, she's lived her entire life without a family. She just wanted to know who we are. She might not even want to stay…and frankly, I'm not going to force her."

Hannah was silent. Nancy looked dejected. "Dad…" she pleaded, "She…"

"_She_ is right there! At least don't talk about her like she isn't here. You are both being extremely rude!" Hannah spoke up, slightly angry that the pair was ignoring Misty. She turned to the child and crouched, "My dear, we all love you and are more that happy to help you. It would be a blessing if you would stay, to all of us. And I think that you would like River Heights very much; however, we will not force you to stay. Mr. Drew is right…if you do not wish to stay, we completely understand why. Don't we, Nancy?" Hannah turned with a stern glance toward Nancy.

"Yes," Nancy answered sorrowfully, "I understand."

Misty perked up, new tears glistened in her eyes, and she spoke once more, "You mean, I _can_ stay?" Her voice was tentative like someone afraid to drop a priceless glass vase. The other three nodded down at her. "I hardly dared to hope that I would ever find you…let alone be asked to stay with you." She let out a small laugh and cried softly. She covered her face with her hands. Hannah patted the child's back.

"You've had a long journey and a long day. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, hmm?" the woman turned to Nancy, "Will you please show her to the guest room, my dear? Mr. Drew, I would like a word with you, if I may?" Carson nodded. Nancy stooped down to help Misty up. She gently led her up the stairs to the room next to her own.

Meanwhile, Hannah sat down across from Carson. She looked sternly at him, "If she decides to stay, we'll have to legally adopt her." Her gaze softened. "Carson, are you sure that you can deal with this? I mean, Elizabeth…" her voice trailed off.

Tears formed in Mr. Drew's eyes. A single drop fell to his cheek. It stung his face and tasted salty as it trailed across his lips. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backward. Elizabeth…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Misty Mystery**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

All of the legal processes went smoothly and within a week Misty was officially part of the family as she always should have been. Most of the family trauma had also settled down. By now, Misty was finally feeling like part of the family and the family was finally getting used to the idea that Misty was part of it. The guest bedroom next to Nancy's would be turned into Misty's room officially; there was another spare room downstairs anyway.

Bess and George had been out of town on a two week cruise with their families. They had tried to invite Nancy along, but she hadn't been feeling well. They were due to arrive tomorrow and Nancy was bubbling with anticipation. She had been refusing to answer all calls from them, for she wanted to plan an elaborate surprise meeting. Misty was very excited and completely supportive of all Nancy's mastermind planning. As it turned out she had a few tricks up her own sleeve as well.

After staying that first night at the Drew's house, Misty was forced to stay in protective custody of the state because she had run away from McGraver's. This was the first night that she would stay with them as part of the family in her own room. Nancy and Misty were hiding in Nancy's room bonding and laughing as if they had been sisters all their lives and never parted to begin with. Presently, they were going through Misty's belongings and planning how to decorate her room.

"So, what all did you bring with you?" Nancy asked smiling. Both girls were seated cross-legged on Nancy's bed. Misty still had her blue bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and the same blue jeans that she had been wearing her first day in River Heights. She dumped out her bag on Nancy's bed gently.

"Well, this is all that was mine. So, this is all that I brought." On the bed was the forest green shirt that she had arrived in, a spare pair of socks and underwear, a small bible, five notebooks, three pens, a worn copy of Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine, a good copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, and a toothbrush.

"Wow," Nancy breathed, "is that all?" Misty smiled at her new sister.

"Yeah," she bit down on her lower lip and smiled too. "I have two shirts, two pairs of socks, two pairs of underwear, one bra, one pair of jeans, one pair of shoes, four books, three pens-only two work, my red one just ran out of ink-," she smiled, "one toothbrush and one broken watch!" she finished and took a breath. She held up the watch for Nancy to inspect. "The watch was one I found when I was about six; ha, I was sooo proud of it. Pride and Prejudice was a gift from all of the girls in McGraver's as a "running-away" present. They all pooled together to get it for me and wish me luck. It was really sweet of them actually. They all knew that I loved it. I love to read, and it's one of my favorites."

Nancy said, "How sweet of them. I was wondering… you said that you had four books, but… I only count three…" a quizzical look crossed over her face. "Do you have another with you?"

"Oh, no. These four notebooks are part of my project, and this one is for abstract writing like poetry and notes to self. These first two are sloppy copies of my book and the third is a neat copy of the same and the fourth is for notes on my story. I sometimes forget that is isn't a book _yet._ But someday I hope it will be."

"You' re writing a book? Wow, that's amazing. Would you mind if I read some of your book and poems? Oh, please!'

Misty blushed deeply, "Well, they aren't all that good, but I don't see why not. Just be careful with this notebook because it's falling apart. Why don't we do that later though. I want to know about you. What do you do? Are you in school? Tell me about Bess and George and Ned. Who are these people and what are they like?"

"Well, Ned is my boyfriend," Nancy turned a little pink saying it; they had been together off and on since the fourth grade and lately their relationship had become much more serious than ever before. "And Bess and George are my best friends. They are cousins. Though you wouldn't think so by looking at them, you can tell once you spend some time with them together. Sometimes they fight like brothers and sisters! They're so different. It's amazing sometimes how much so."

"Why's that? Everyone's different. I think it is amazing how similar some people can be. I mean there are so many people on the planet and they're all so different! There are so many different combinations to be had that anyone alike is hard to imagine to me. I'm not saying that similarity is odd, but have you ever met people that are _scary_ alike?" She laughed a subtle laugh, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, I guess I do know what you mean," Nancy chuckled, "Oh, Misty I'm so glad that you're staying with us! I still can't believe all that's happened; I mean, it's all so mysterious how you found us and the mix-up when you were born. It's incredible!"

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, I'm an amateur detective and I help Dad with some of his cases. Sometimes I even have my own cases. It's really fun. Dad, as you probably now know, is a lawyer. And a good one at that!"

"A detective, really? Wow, that's nifty. I never really thought about that. I want to be a writer one day. It's strange that you say that, though; back at McGraver's the kids always came to me to find out 'who did it'. I guess you could say that I always knew." The phone on Nancy's bedside rang, startling both girls. Nancy turned to answer it, but just as she reached for it, the ringing stopped. "Hmm, that's odd," she murmured, "Oh well."

As Nancy turned back to face Misty, she picked up Ella Enchanted from her bedcover. "Be careful with that!" Misty yelped, "someone special gave that to me a long time ago."

"Oooh, someone special back home? Tell me all about him! Who is he? What's he like?"

"It's not like that," Misty protested. She turned her head to the side and a single, small tear slid down her cheek from her right eye. She gingerly took the book back from her and replaced it in her blue shoulder bag.

"Are you okay, Misty?"

"Yeah," she breathed a shaky breath in and out, "I really don't want to talk about it. Is that alright?" She looked up with saddened green eyes. Nancy nodded her head.

"Sure," Nancy peered into Misty's eyes. She smiled, "You know, you have beautiful eyes." Misty smiled and her lower lip stopped trembling. Nancy peered into them. She herself had bright blue eyes. Misty's, however, were a dark green with dull blue sparks in them. They were bright and lively…and the only visible difference between the girls.

Nancy's half-charged cell phone rang, "Oh, it's Ned! Just a minute, Misty."

"Hello,"…silence… "Really? Are you sure?" …silence… "Wow, Ned, that's wonderful!" Nancy smiles broadly, "Ned!" she whispers; then she turns bright red, "Oh, Ned, you shouldn't have."…silence…Nancy's mouth gapes open and she smiles a huge smile, "Ned! That's great! Okay, I'll see you soon then. Love you too." She hung up the phone. "Misty, Ned's going to cut his trip to Washington D.C. short. He said he'll be home this weekend! Isn't that great? He wasn't suppose to be back for another two weeks. I asked him if he was sure that he wanted to do that, but he insisted. He's so sweet. He got all the information that he needed for his report earlier than he had expected. I thought that he might want to stay and do some sight seeing, ya know while he's there, but our anniversary is coming up and he wants to be here with me instead of working," she shrugged her shoulders and giggled a little. Just thinking about seeing him so soon made her so incredibly happy. "He said that he had a surprise for me. I told him that we could postpone out date-night for out anniversary, and that I was fine with him staying longer. One only gets so many opportunities to be invited to the capital, especially around here from this small town… Hmm."

"Oh, he does sound sweet. What else did he say?"

"The best news is that he has some information that will help my dad wrap up this case that he's been working on-oh, I'm sorry," Nancy's eyes widened, "I meant _our_dad. Oh, clumsy me-I'll have you run out of the house within a week; me and my big mouth." She sighed, "I'm sorry, Misty."

"It can't be easy," Misty leveled with Nancy.

"What?" Nancy held her sister's thoughtful gaze.

"Living for eighteen years and then suddenly 'oh, by the way, you have a sister that's nearly your own age. Why don't you just scoot over and share your entire life with her: your house, your family, your friends, your town, your things, your love…'"she sighed, "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm still getting used to everything, too. I didn't mean to vent on you. I completely understand what you meant and that you didn't mean it in any other way."

"Hey that's what I'm here for, right." It was more of a reassuring statement than a question. "We'll just have to adjust to it together," Nancy smiled, "Now, what do you say we go make plans for designing _your_ room, huh? Later we can make our final plans for surprising George, Bess, and Ned. Hey maybe we can fool Bess and George, and then they can help us to pull an even greater prank on Ned!"

"Sounds great! Let's go." So the two red-headed girls looked around at Nancy's room. Nancy had a queen-sized bed. Her matching sheet and cover set was a plain indigo with no pattern. The matching pillow cases had her initials sewn in gold thread in small letters on the bottom edge. Her wall was also indigo. The paint was smooth. There were thin lines of a faded-appearing denim color, blue-violet, and lavender that swirled all over her walls. It had a very uplifting and mysterious effect on the soft glow of the room. Her window was covered in curtains that were the same dark blue of her bed coverings. As her curtains were currently pulled back, the room was flooded with sunshine and warmth. Nancy had a cream-colored lamp that set on a brown wooden night stand next to the bed. Also on the night stand was a silver-framed picture of Ned sitting in a swing and her alarm clock. Beside the night stand was Nancy's desk. On her glass desktop were her computer LCD monitor, spotless white keyboard and mouse. Her mouse pad was a picture of Bess and George. George had ordered it for her last Christmas. She had a coaster for drinks and a messy pile of papers to the right of all of this. She had a closet in the corner of her room. Her dresser, laundry basket, and shoe rack, etc. were in there. Some other various personal touches were around the room.

The girls used this to make a 'necessity list' for Misty. The two went shopping together. Carson had pulled Nancy aside and told her to spare no expense and make sure that Misty had everything that she needed and wanted. They went to Chicago to do all of their shopping. They bought her a whole new wardrobe and some simple jewelry to go with it. Misty kept protesting that she didn't need all of this, and Nancy just told her to hush and pick out what she liked best. Nancy laughed and commented on how Bess would be upset that she had missed this date. She didn't want any rings, but purchased three or four simple silver necklaces and two pairs of earrings- she and two of her old friends had snuck out one night to get their ears pierced and had been promptly punished the next morning for it, but McGraver's had allowed the girls to keep their ears they way they were because they had paid for it themselves. Misty had lost the earrings long ago. They also picked out three or four simple bracelets. Misty bought three pairs of jeans and two pairs of black dress pants. She refused to try on or select a dress to buy; however, she did have fun looking through them and commenting on their beauty. No matter what Nancy said, though, Misty assured her that she wouldn't wear one.

"Hmm, I wonder how much you and George have in common?" Nancy mused.

"We'll have to find out won't we?" Misty smiled impishly. They bought her several t-shirts and three dress shirts. She picked out a new light jacket, hoodie, dark green rain-coat, and tan-colored winter coat. They bought her a new pair of white tennis shoes, a comfy pair of lime green house shoes, a pair of snug leather shoes, a pair of flip flops, and three pairs of low-heel dress shoes: one white, one black, and one cream-colored(Nancy insisted).

Next, the girls went to order Misty some furniture of her choice. They planned on moving the furniture that was in the Misty's room to the spare room downstairs and making it the new guest room. They ordered her a queen-sized bed, white dresser, silver shoe rack, and other things. They bought her a bed cover set that was forest green with subtle yellow and orange flower buds and thin dark green vines spread periodically over it. Instead of buying her a computer and monitor set, they bought a pastel orangish-yellow laptop; that way she could type her stories on it wherever she went. They went to a home décor store and picked out paint for her room and sponge brushes to paint with. The colors that they chose were cream, white, and pastel yellow, orange, and pink.

Once the girls returned to River Heights after all of their shopping, they dressed in some old clothes of Nancy's so as to not ruin any of their good clothes. They got Hannah and Carson to help. Earlier that afternoon they had all cleaned out the room, so now it was completely empty except for the clear tarp covering the wooden floor. The new trim that they had put in was as white as the ceiling and paint that the girls had bought.

"I really don't think all of this is necessary, you guys. I could have just used the room as it was," Misty still felt like she was being somewhat of a bother to her new family.

"We needed to redo this room anyway. Stop your worrying and just have fun," Carson smiled at his miracle. He had taken the day off to help get Misty settled in.

"Well, this _is_ fun. Oh, I'm so excited!" Misty exclaimed

"Let's get started then!" Nancy grabbed a brush and began to paint the walls with the cream-colored paint. The group painted all the walls with a smooth coat of the color. They did the walls of the closet too. After that color had been applied, the group went downstairs to have a lunch picnic lunch in the living room. They had propped all the windows open to ventilate the paint fumes. Once the walls had dried, the family went back to work. This time they used their huge sponges to 'spot paint' the other colors onto the wall. Misty wanted the sponge's texture on her wall. The mixed white and pastel colors created a cheery, light-hearted effect on the room. After several hours the paint was finally completely dry. It was really neat to feel the wall; there were small clumps of paint here and there that rose from the smooth surface of the cream-colored coat. The furniture was to be delivered later on that day. Once it arrived the girls took their time organizing Misty's new room. Her curtains were white like the trim in her room and the splotches on her walls. Her laptop was set up on her desk, and her mahogany bookshelves were across from her closet door. Mr. Drew had told her that sometime next week they would go to a nearby Barns and Nobel to start filling her new shelves. Each month they were going to add more, until the shelves were full. At long last Misty was settled into the Drew home. The next day would be her first out and about in River Heights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to get this here. School's been hectic, but now I'm on Spring Break! I have to go to my gpa's to use the internet, so that makes it take a little longer. **

**I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews. They have encouraged me more than you can ever know! Keep it up, it helps. **

**The last chapter was sort of long, but these next few are sort of short, so here are they next couple of chapters…ENJOY! (and REVIEW!)**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Misty woke early the next morning, as she always did. It was still dark outside. She crept into the hallway and into the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She returned to her room just in time to pull back her curtains and watch the sunrise as her hair dried. She had a peaceful morning. By the time everyone else was awake, she had breakfast made and the table set for everyone.

"Well now, that's a pleasant surprise," Hannah smiled. They all enjoyed the French toast and fruit. Carson left to go to his office and the girls cleaned up after the meal. Nancy and Misty went to the living room to plan their day.

"Okay, so Bess and George are due sometime today and I'm going to the airport in Chicago to greet them. Their parents will drive their car home and I'll drive Bess and George home. Bess will probably want to eat out while we're there. No doubt she'll have bags galore to carry, not including what she took in the first place," Nancy laughed.

"So, when they call we'll leave for Chicago at the appropriate time. And we've got the plan straight?"

"Yup, so let's not pack a light lunch for the road. I'll call Chief McGinnis and ask him if he needs us to do any scouting or research while were there. He's been on the same case as Dad, and I think he wanted me to pick something up or ask someone something; I don't remember, so I need to ask. He left a brief message with Hannah about a week ago…come to think of it, that was the day that you showed up. Anyway, I haven't had the chance to get back to him about it yet. Here," she handed a set of keys to Misty, "can you go start my car? We'll go tour the town and introduce you to everyone. That way no one else is shocked when they see you again. It would also explain who you are to the folks that directed you here last week."

"Um, I don't know how to start a car…They never taught us anything about driving in McGraver's."

"Just put the key in the ignition and turn it. And don't worry; we can fix that driving problem. I think you'll get the hang of it quickly. Maybe you can get your permit sometime in the future too."

"If you say so," Misty shrugged.

Nancy went down the hallway to the phone. She dialed for the police station, but the line was busy so she just made a note to herself that they needed to stop by and ask for Chief McGinnis.

"Hannah, were off!" Nancy yelled through the house. Misty was waiting out in the car, already buckled. The plump woman came into the kitchen. Her face was a bit red and she was sweating; it was a hot summer day today. She reached over the sink to open a window, allowing a warm breeze to blow through the house. Their air conditioner was broken and a man wouldn't be out to the house for another several hours, for he was traveling from another city.

"Dear, aren't you packing anything to eat? No light lunch or picnic basket?" Nancy shook her head and smiled. "Not even a small snack?" Nancy shook her head again. The woman insisted that the girls bring some cold bottled water at the very least. "Should I expect you for dinner?"

"We should be back by then. Can Bess and George stay too?"

"Of course, Dear." Hannah replied. Nancy kissed Hannah on the cheek and was out the door. She showed Misty what there was to see of her beloved hometown. They walked in the park by the lake. Misty just had to sit down at the playground and swing for ten minutes. Her face lit up with that unmistakable smile of a child who was having the time of her life. They walked through River Groceries and bought a bag of ice for their small cooler. Misty had never had an ice cream cone and Nancy _had_ to amend that immediately; they went to the ice cream vendor, Mr. Johnson. He kept a small shop open from late spring until early fall. Nancy proudly boasted of her long, lost sister all over town. Misty's favorites soon became the Drum Sticks and the Dream Sickles. They passed the River Heights Public Library, River Heights Camping Grounds, the River Rink –both roller and ice skating, River Heights's local newspaper station –that's where Ned works, the River Heights Small-Mall, and the rest of the small town's attributes.

Misty found that the people of River Heights were very sweet and welcoming. No one could at first believe their story, but looking at Misty was pretty convincing evidence. One man even commented, "Well, I don't think anything could be considered impossible if Nancy Drew is involved!" he chuckled and welcomed Misty to River Heights.

Nancy drove by River Heights High School. "This is where you'll go to school. I just graduated this year. By the way, what sort of schooling have you had? Surely McGraver's would have been decent enough to educate their kids?"

"Oh, yes," Misty replied, "They were very stern about our education. In fact, it was one of the things they actually made sure to give the best of. Almost all of the children made A's and B's. None made below a C. The administration only allowed the best –teachers that is. They took in all children –they pretty much had to. Anyway, I'm supposed to be in the 11th grade this year. Oh, and congratulations on your graduation."

"Thanks -" Nancy's cell phone rang, "It's George. Here we go!" She answered the phone, "George! It's great to hear from you so soon. I didn't think that you would call until later; why it isn't even 9:00 yet." … "Oh really? My phone must have been off; you know how forgetful I am. I didn't realize that you had been calling," she winked at Misty. "Uh huh," … "Okay, so we'll pick you guys up at eleven. Is it okay with your parents if you ride back with me?" … "Yeah, we'll stay in Chicago for a while and we can eat out for supper, but I told Hannah that we'd be back in time for dinner. That reminds me, ask your parents if you can stay over for dinner, too," …she laughed… "Yeah, I'm sure after two straight weeks of you guys that your parents want a little alone time! Okay bye." Nancy hung up and laughed. She turned to Misty, "Boy, are they in for it! Are you ready? We've got to stop by the police station and then we'll head out for Chicago."

"Hit the road, Jack!" Misty was finishing off her first bottle of water. They had packed several into the iced cooler in the backseat. Nancy parked across the street from the police station because she wanted to park in the shade of a large, old oak. Both girls got out of the blue car and walked across the street into the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Nancy Drew, Carson, Hannah, Bess, George, Ned, or Chief McGinnis…sadness! However, all other characters are made up out of thin air; some from previous contemplation and others just on the spot. **

**Ex. Bithers, the Veronen Brothers, various shop keepers, and McFabb –on the spot characters…Misty –previous contemplation, lots and lots of previous contemplation… **

**Hey what do you guys think of Sergeant Bithers? Do you like him…or not so much? He kind of popped out of no where. I don't know how big of a role he's going to play in this story, but I want to use him in other stories. Let me know what you think of him! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Muchas gracias **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

At the desk was a sergeant named Bob Bithers. He was a young man about twenty years old. He had dark brown hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes. His skin was dark like George's from long, hard days working out in the sun. Sergeant Bithers had gone to school with Nancy, Bess, George, and Ned. He had graduated last year with Ned. The young man had a playful smile on his lips as he greeted the girls.

"Hello, girls. Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing _two_ gorgeous young red-heads that look like my childhood friend?"

"Hi, Bob, this is Misty. Misty, this is Sergeant Bithers. He went to school with me and graduated last year with Ned." Nancy made the introductions, explaining her story. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Sergeant Bithers was as calm at seeing Misty as he was. She had always known him to be open-minded. He wasn't an easily surprised man; he never had been.

"Well, I'll be…so now you're telling me that we'll be outdone by three Drew's! Nancy, you are going to put us out of business!" he joked lightheartedly.

"Oh, have no fear, Sergeant. I need you all on my cases and am glad to lend a hand when I can on yours." Nancy laughed. The Sergeant turned his attention to Misty.

"Is Chief McGinnis in?" Misty asked. She was extremely shy around strangers, especially cute, tall ones.

"Why yes he is. I do believe he wanted to see you Nancy. Won't he be surprised!" Sergeant Bithers showed them in to the Chief's office.

"Nancy, finally!" the Chief looked up, a smile on his lips, "I've been trying to reach y-" he stopped mid-word when his eyes rested upon Misty. "Nancy?...What's going on? Who is this?" His voice suddenly became suspicious, "Did you come across another case of identity theft? Oh, ho, well they should know by now not to mess with Nancy Drew! I hope she didn't get away with too much. We'll be sure to have the bank replace it immediately." He stood, "I'll take care of her right away-" Nancy and Sergeant Bithers burst out laughing –he had been behind the door waiting to hear the Chief's reaction and it had turned out to be as entertaining as he had thought it would. By now McGinnis had one of Misty's arms behind her and Misty had a look of terror on her face that sent Nancy even further into a fit. Misty's mouth was agape and she was completely speechless.

The Sergeant fought back tears and came to Misty's rescue. He gently unhanded Misty and explained to the Chief who she was. He winked at her and then went about his business. The somewhat plump man was shocked at hearing that Carson's 'stillborn' daughter had survived. He was of average height and had a graying mustache to match his graying hair. He discovered that Misty had been the girl that he had called to a week ago across the street. That explained why she hadn't responded.

"It's uncanny!" He still couldn't believe his ears. Misty said very little. So many new acquaintances, she thought. She was feeling a little worn out by now, but she would just need a small nap on the way to Chicago and she would be fine.

"Is there something that you needed from me, Chief? I'm headed to Chicago to pick up Bess and George." Nancy inquired.

"Oh, yes, well there was, but Ned called and I've already got everything covered. He found the evidence that we needed to put the darn thief behind bars!"

"That's wonderful. He told me that he had some information for the case. I find it odd that he found it in D.C. though don't you?"

"Yes, I did, so I looked into it some. As it turns out McFabb kept all of his records of his transactions in his ex-wife's basement. She claimed to have no idea that they were there. I'm inclined to believe her. They haven't spoken for ten years. She occasionally received mail from him, but she had it returned every time. Her gardener kept sneaking in and putting it into the basement; he had a brother that worked as a postman. You'll never believe this: the gardener and postman turned out to be the Veronen Brothers undercover!"

"Really!" Nancy sounded excited, "I'll wager Dad went off his rocker when you told him!" she turned to Misty and smiled. Then she explained, "He's been after them for a _long_ time."

"Yes, unfortunately, they got away. They had someone else that we haven't been able to identify yet working with them. The unknown person operated the getaway car." McGinnis sighed.

"Drat, well… was there no way to trace the car to anyone… or something?"

"Sorry, Nancy, it was a clean getaway. At least we can wrap up this case now. So, have fun in Chicago."

"Yeah, we will." Nancy sounded bummed out now. The girls turned to leave and said their goodbyes to the Chief. On their way Sergeant Bithers stopped his work and said, "He must have told you about the Veronen Brothers. Don't worry Nancy, we'll get them one day. They can't escape Nancy Drew forever." He smiled to encourage her. Misty quickly turned away and drug Nancy out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Are there any predictions about what Nancy and Misty are going to do to trick Bess and George? **

**Review your ideas. And tell me what you think of the story so far as a whole…things you like, don't like, etc. You guys know the drill by now I'm sure. You're pros at this reviewing thing! **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Nancy's spirits lifted some on the way to Chicago. Misty had a goofy grin on her face and she was giddy as they left town. She looked over to Nancy. Nancy noticed and inquired, "What's up with you?"

"Oh my goodness, did you _see_ his smile? It was perfect! A million dollar smile!" she sighed a giggle and started up again. "His teeth were perfectly straight and all white and…and…Ha!" Nancy had to laugh at that. Suddenly, she left the Veronen Brothers behind her and decided to be in a good mood.

Nancy had never seen Bithers as someone to like, you know _like-like_. He had always been a good friend to her. I mean yeah he's cute, but he's never been more than that, she thought to herself. And it was true. Bithers had always been a good friend of Ned's. When Bithers met Nancy they just clicked -as friends. Ned was her number one man, and always would be. But, she thought, that doesn't mean someone else can't have a mongo-crush on him! She was excited all over again to have a sister to talk to. Bess and George had always been there for that kind of stuff; now all three of them had Misty to talk with.

"No," Nancy smiled coyly, "I didn't notice that _perfect_ smile of his. How was it again?" Misty began to repeat what she said, and then she realized that Nancy was messin' with her.

"What? It _was_ a gorgeous smile!" Misty protested.

"Oh, and that was the only gorgeous thing about him?" Nancy continued to tease her.

"Well…no…" Misty's cheeks turned a light pink and became redder and redder the more she thought about how she had frozen up in front of him. Nancy laughed and began a song, "Bithers and Misty sittin' in a tree- Hey that even rhymes!"

"What! Just because I think a guy's cute suddenly I'm head over heals for him?" Misty sunk down into the seat, crossing her arms.

"Want his number?" Nancy asked slyly.

"His NUMBER! Are you crazy? I couldn't talk to _him_! I don't even know him! I'd freeze up and stammer worse than I did at the station!"

"So, you _get_ to know him! Thus, his number," Nancy explained.

After a minute of thinking Misty murmured, "Well, if you _have_ his number… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have…"

"Oh, I have his number, but" Nancy paused for effect, "You have to ask him for it."

"Why do I need to ask him for it if you- Are you serious? You wouldn't do that would you?" Misty saw the mischievous grin that Nancy possessed, "Uh uh, no way! I won't do it. Nancy, no!"

"How are you ever gonna get the guts to talk to him over the phone if you can't even ask him for his phone number in person?"

"I'll just do with out!" She's just as stubborn as I am, Misty thought. "Come on," Misty put on her McGraver-famous puppy-dog-face, "Please?"

Nancy was enjoying every minute of this. The cards are in my hands, she thought. "We'll just have to see what Bess and George think." They talked for a little while longer and Misty took that short nap that she needed. It only took two hours to get to Chicago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this chapter's a little slow…just go with me and be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews; they really help.**

**Any predictions…?**

**CHAPTER NINE**

They arrived at the airport fifteen minutes before Bess and George's plane was due. Good, we've time to get ready, Nancy thought as she parked in the packed parking lot. She shook Misty awake.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" Misty stretched one of those full length stretches and it felt good! "Mmm, mmm!" she grunted then sat up in her seat. She yawned once and rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes.

Nancy offered her a cool bottle of water, the last one. "That must have been a good nap. We're at the airport. We have fifteen minutes 'til the plane gets here. We have to get ready and get through the airport rush. You ready?"

Misty gulped down the water that Nancy had given her. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said, pulling her hair from a bun into a ponytail. Nancy put hers into a ponytail as well.

* * *

"Nancy, wait! I have no idea what they look like! What if I don't recognize them? I don't want to mess with the wrong girls." Misty at first sounded worried, but the more she thought about what she had said, she found it funny.

"Have no fear!" Nancy spurted, "George had short, dark brown, curly hair. It's slightly shorter than shoulder length, and just long enough to put into a ponytail. She'll be dressed casually. She's bound to have a good tan too, especially after two weeks out in the sun. Bess won't be as tan as George, but I'll bet she's still tan. She's a little shorter than George, although she's of average height. You'll know her as soon as you see her. She has long, blond hair. Sometimes she wears it with banana curls and sometimes not. You never know. But she'll be dressed in the latest styles and she had the model-gorgeous looks to go with them."

"Okay, so George: tall and dark, tomboy; Bess: blonde and beautiful, girly-girl. Have I got it?"

"Yup."

"And you're sure I won't get the wrong girls?"

"No two eighteen year old cousins that match their description are going to be found together in this airport. I'm sure. Besides as soon as they set eyes on you, they'll run up to you and envelop you in hugs galore. Just look for one blond in high heels towing four suitcases! You can't miss them."

"I hope you're right," Misty mumbled to Nancy's retreating form. Both girls were wearing blue jeans that they had rolled up to mid-calve, plain white t-shirts, and matching brown flip-flops. They both had gray jackets tied around their wastes as well. Misty insisted; she felt forlorn and uncomfortable without hers, and they both had to look perfectly identical for this to work. Misty waited in the arranged gate area with others surrounding her. She wrung her hands in nervousness and paced the floor.

She reviewed in her head, "Bess _Marvin_ and George _Fay_- Oh, what _was_ it? Bess Marvin and George Fay…_Faye_? No…George Fay-" she drug the name out until it came to her, "Fayne! Bess Marvin and George Fayne!" She almost shouted.

"Nancy!" a high pitched squeal erupted merely feet away. Misty looked up and into the face of a blonde supermodel. She dropped the three tote bags that had been bogging her down. Near her were two men, two women, and a brunette who was also towing multiple tote bags. The dark girl looked a little annoyed until she set eyes on Misty. Her face lit up with a brilliant smile. Her hair was in a short bobbing ponytail, and she dropped all her bags, more gently than the blonde had. Both girls wrapped their arms tightly around Misty.

Misty was somewhat overwhelmed. She managed a few words through her daze, "Wow, you guys look…great," she finished, not knowing what else to say.

Bess squealed with delight and hugged Misty again, "We missed you so much. Oh, it was dazzling there! I wish you could have come. You're feeling better I assume?"

"Yeah, much. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Marvin. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fayne. Did you all enjoy your cruse?" Misty asked politely.

"Yes we did, thank you. How are Hannah and Carson?" one of the mothers asked, Misty had no idea which.

"There fine, well Dad's had it rough with his last case, but nothing out of the ordinary." Misty rolled her eyes. She was suddenly remembering odd things that Nancy had told her at odd times. She felt confident that she could keep pretending, and her quivering insides finally settled down a little. If we pull this off, she thought, it will be a day to remember!

* * *

"So, how much trouble did you get into while we were gone?" George asked, setting down her sprite. Bess, George, and Misty were at the food court getting sodas to cool them off.

"Oh, quite a bit," Misty murmured deep in thought. She caught herself quickly and looked up, "No more than usual though." She smiled.

"Hey, you guys, I'm starving. The flight was only a few hours long, so we didn't get anything but peanuts!" Bess complained. "Can't we grab a bite to eat while we're here?" she whined.

"No," Misty's smile showed that she was hiding something, "You wouldn't want to ruin your appetite now would you? I already told you that I had a surprise for you. Now let's get going." She looked at her watch to check the time. It was one of Nancy's; so as to not arouse suspicion. Misty hadn't gotten a new watch on their shopping spree. She claimed that she wanted to find the right one. She walked over to a nearby trashcan and threw her drink away. "I promised that we'd meet your parents over at the baggage claim five minutes ago."

"Always running late, aren't you?" George joked.

"Not always," Misty defended Nancy.

Bess noisily slurped the rest of her soda down as she made her way to the trash. Reluctantly she threw it away, "What?" she asked with innocent eyes, "That was supposed to be my last non-diet drink for the next three days. I wanted to finish it." George just rolled her eyes and pitched her empty cup.

* * *

"Goodbye, Bess darling. Goodbye George, Nancy," Bess's mother squeezed each girl before she turned to follow her husband. Mr. Fayne delicately kissed the top of each girl's head. He then turned to Misty and told her to drive safely and not stay out too late.

"Yes, Sir. I'll take care of them," she smiled sweetly. "Did you find all of your bags, Mrs. Fayne?" The woman who looked incredibly like her brother, Mr. Marvin, nodded that she had. She said her goodbyes and warned the girls to be careful. "Well, are you two ready?" Misty turned to the cousins.

"We can't go yet!" Bess cried.

"Why ever not?" asked Misty surprised at her outburst.

"We still don't have all of _Ms. Marvin's_ things," George rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, "She has _more_?" She strained to keep the incredulousness out of her voice. On top of the innumerous tote bags that the three were now carrying –all but one Bess's –each girl had two suitcases in toe. "How much more can there possibly be?"

"You know how she is," George stated, "She packed three and came back with six." She shot a sidelong, this-is-taking-forever glance at Bess.

"There's only one more. It's full of gifts, so stop complaining." She mock-glared at George, suppressing a grin. She turned to Misty, "And I have a surprise for you too, Nancy! You're going to love it!"

"Oh, hey, there it is! Someone grab it," George spotted the last suitcase.

"Well, my hands are full; I can't reach it in time. Oh, bother, we'll just have to wait for it to come back around." Bess pouted. Her stomach growled; she was ready to leave. Misty and George just laughed at her. Misty took a minute to untangle herself from all that she was carrying so that she could be prepared for it when it cycled back around. She was almost ready when the suitcase reappeared.

"Oh, no!" she laughed because she wasn't quite ready for it. A tall, young man saw the girls and ran over to retrieve the last suitcase for them.

"Here," he smiled at Bess, "I believe this is yours."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I'm George," the guy said, still smiling. He was tan and blonde and totally gorgeous! He had an accent to boot.

Misty perked up, "Hey, she's George too!" she smiled, forgetting her stranger shyness. George laughed and shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet myself," he joked. "I just flew in from Miami. I got a job as a summer lifeguard in a camp near here."

"You flew in from Miami just for a summer job?" Bess's mouth dropped open.

"And one that's probably more prominent there than here," George stated. Her brow rose in curiosity. Hanging around with Nancy so long had made her senses keen. She was suspicious of this guy.

"Well," the man went on, "I wanted to get away from home…away from my parents…"

"Away from your parents?" asked Misty, unable to think such a thing. She added, "Away from everything you once knew…" This time she understood.

"Yeah," he continued, "I came up for a summer job to scope the place out. Ya know, see how I like it."

"What kind of a job did you take?" George asked, a little more at ease with him. "I mean, I know that you said lifeguard for a summer camp, but…"

"I like kids, a lot. So it's a camp for third to eighth graders," he smiled at Bess again. "It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we could get together sometime in the near future and…grab a bite to eat or catch a movie?" he asked hopefully. She pulled a pink pen out of her pink, beaded purse and wrote her number on his hand. He left smiling a goofy grin.

"Who's going to carry that suitcase?" asked George.

* * *

Off in the distance, Nancy was looking on. Leave it to Bess to bump into a supermodel guy on her way home. She rolled her eyes and prepared for the next phase of their plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a lot of changing back and forth between POVs. I tried not to make it so confusing, but this is how it turned out. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

**Well, I feel like a dummy...I finally discovered the 'horizontal ruler' on the Document Manager...I hope this helps clear things up...I know it does me!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Whew," Bess heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so it's all in the trunk. You guys want to hang around the airport for a while?" Misty asked, "You know, check out the gift shops and stuff?"

"Ung," George groaned, "You want her to do _more_ shopping?"

"Well, it's up to you guys. I just thought that we don't come out here that often and I'd like to stay out a while." She shrugged, hoping that they would decide to stay. If they want to go then this could be harder than I thought, but we can still pull it off. Hey it might even be more interesting.

Bess's stomach growled again, "You know how much I love to shop, but I'm hungry."

"Okay, you guys are right. But I need to go to the bathroom." Misty began to walk off. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. Oh, if they don't follow…

"Hey, Nancy," George called. She turned around a little too quickly, but no one noticed. "Maybe we should stop by a convenient store and use their restroom; it's awful crowded in that airport. Or we could just go straight to the restaurant. How far is it anyway?" She came running up behind Misty.

"Uh…It's a ways away. Hey, we should all just go now. I mean we're already here, even if it is crowded. I saw a bathroom just inside that door," Misty pointed hoping that she was convincing enough. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked away.

"George, let's just go. I need to after that flight, and I'm not sure I can hold it too long," Thank you, Bess! Misty smiled.

"Okay whatever," she shrugged her shoulders and followed them in.

* * *

Bess and George finished quickly and washed their hands. Bess spent five more minutes at the mirror while George wandered to the vendor next door. He was selling some type of gadgets.

"You guys go on out," Misty called to Bess, "I'll be another minute. Hannah made beans for dinner last night."

"Eww, Nancy! Hey I saw a store across from here that had some cute hats for sale. I'm going to get George and check it out."

"Okay, I'll come find you. Give me five minutes." Misty smiled to herself. As soon as Bess left, she hurried to wash her hands and left.

* * *

"Ooh, George, look at this one!" Bess examined a baseball cap that was covered in pink sequins. She gingerly set it on her head, trying not to muse her hair. She walked over to a nearby mirror. "What do you think?" she batted her eyes and pursed her lips.

George had a smirk on her face as she came up with the perfect response, "I think-"

"Bess! George! I have been looking everywhere for you guys! Where have you been? And where're your parents? Did they already leave?" Nancy came running up to them, a look of concern on her face.

"Nancy?" George looked at her friend, "What do you mean you've been looking for us? I thought Bess told you we were over here." She shot Bess a glance.

"I did! I swear. You said that you'd meet us over here after you were done in the bathroom," the confusion was apparent on Bess's face as she looked between her friends.

"What are you two going on about now?" Nancy asked allowing worry to soak her tone. "I thought your plane landed thirty minutes ago. Where's all your luggage?"

"Our luggage?" George asked, "Nancy we put it in your trunk just ten minutes ago! You met us at the gate when the plane landed. Our parents left after they said bye to _all_ three of us. Where have you been?" Bess had put the ball cap down.

"No, I had the wrong gate number. I just asked a lady over there. I haven't seen you guys in two weeks! It must have been someone else that you talked to," Nancy said innocently, hiding her smile with a blank, insistent stare.

George stepped closer to Nancy, "It was you, no doubt." She put her hand to Nancy's forehead, "Are you sure that you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Nancy pushed George's hand away, "I think that cruise went to your heads. I was running late and had the wrong gate number. I wasn't with you for the last half hour." She insisted.

Bess cocked her head to one side, "You really don't remember meeting us, talking to our parents, getting sodas, our luggage, the cute lifeguard, anything?" she inquired.

"Wow," Nancy raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, "You guys thought about this a lot didn't you?"

"Thought about what?" Bess asked

"What?" George asked at the same time. She threw her hands into the air and turned around.

Nancy looked sincerely concerned, "Are you guys joking around with me? This isn't funny anymore. I'm serious!" Bess looked troubled and George looked around the airport suspiciously. "Look, I'm going to go get the lady that I talked to about the gate. I'll be right back. You guys don't move." Nancy said sternly. When she was out of sight and earshot, she burst into tears laughing so hard. This is great! Now, just to get my camera from Misty…


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Did you get it?" Nancy asked Misty.

"Yeah, that was perfect," she sputtered in between laughs, "And they're not going to like it when _I_ show back up!"

"Okay, so now I'm filming. Then you go out to the car and I'll sneak up on you guys."

"Got it!" Misty ran off to find Bess and George again. They'll kill me when they figure this out, she thought with a smile. She felt like she already knew them and she was glad that they would get to be friends. At first she had thought that Bess and George would resent her, but now she felt like they would accept her just as her family had.

She ran into Bess because she wasn't paying attention, "Oh, sorry. Hey, are you two ready to go?"

"What about the woman you talked to about the wrong gate?" George asked sarcastically.

"What woman? What wrong gate?" Misty just went with it. She really didn't know what Nancy had said, but she figured that that was what George was talking about. "I thought we were going to get something to eat." She looked at her watch, "I didn't mean to take so long in the bathroom. Bess, did you find anything you liked?" Bess gave her an incredulous look. She exchanged glances with George. "What?" Misty asked. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Miss something?" George burst. Misty flinched, fear crossing onto her face. She wanted to laugh out loud, but somehow was able to contain it. George had so totally snapped. She huffed and gawked and finally she just walked off.

"Is she okay?" Misty asked simply, looking at Bess.

"She's had a rough trip back," Bess looked curiously at Misty, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I…I don't think there is. Should there be?" Misty looked hesitantly at Bess.

"Well, long story short, you're acting like a schizophrenic." Bess said, still staring at Misty with an ardent curiosity.

"Who, me?" she put on an extremely persuasive face of shock.

"Yes, you!" Bess exclaimed softly. "First you meet us at the gate, talk with our parents, buy us drinks, go to the luggage claim, talk with the lifeguard," she didn't even bother with 'cute lifeguard', "go out to your car, go to the bathroom, and _then_ you deny it all! And now you're going with the first story again?" She had started pacing as she spoke.

"Um…yes?" Misty's neck stuck out and her head was cocked to one side. Her fingers were interlaced and posed in front of her chest. Her face was seeking approval. "Okay this is weird," she said after an awkward silence, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's. That's a good idea," Bess decided to shake off the eerie feeling that she had. "Let's just go. The sooner we do, the better."

They found George and went out to the car. Everyone was buckled in. Misty was in the driver's seat, George was sulking in the back, and Bess was silently sitting in the passenger seat. She tried to cheer the atmosphere up with some cheerful talk, but George was still upset.

"Oh no," Misty moaned.

"What is it now? Did you suddenly realize that this place is haunted? And let me guess, now you want to solve the mystery…" George's sarcasm would have hurt if Misty hadn't been suppressing the largest smile of her life for the last ten minutes.

"No," she said calmly, "I don't remember where I put my keys." Bess and George both moaned and lulled their heads back.

Suddenly, Nancy ran up to the driver's side and pulled out the keys. With the sternest face she could muster, she said, "Pardon me, Miss, but may I see your license? I do believe you're in my car." Bess shrieked and jumped out of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so the next few chapters are a little slow, but there is more to the story I promise… Thanks for taking time to review! (hint hint **** )**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Whoa," George breathed. Bess kept her distance. She was pacing on the passenger side of the convertible. Her eyes darted up and quickly back down at her feet. She listened intently as Nancy and Misty explained once again what had been occurring during the last week. They both had a good laugh before anything else. George thought it was funny too. "I knew somethin' was up!" she smiled, "Good one, Nancy."

"Oh, I think that Misty had a lot to do with this one," Nancy protested. Finally, Bess crossed in front of the blue car and walked up to the Drew sisters. Both were leaning against the side of the car. George was sitting on the top of the back seat.

Bess took in the sight of Nancy and Misty. She looked them up and down. Her blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a yellow and white sundress that complemented her blonde banana curls. She wore a simple, white, shell necklace and matching no-heel sandals. Her ears wore no earrings and her wrist only bore a silver hoop bracelet. In simple terms, she looked stunning, as always. Compared to her, Misty felt slightly embarrassed to be dressed so plainly, which was unusual for her. Misty had never been one to care about her own appearance.

"You're identical. This is insane!" she mumbled to herself.

"George, Nancy says that you like puzzles," Misty tried to escape from Bess's scrutiny. She felt like a bug under a microscope, but that's not all that had bothered her. The look on Bess's face had brought back her fears of not being accepted.

"Yeah, why?" George stood up next to Misty, who had turned to face her.

"Can you find the differences between us?" Misty asked.

"There are none!" Bess exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. But George's face lit up with thought.

"Okay, but this doesn't include differences of opinion or interests." George.

"In that case, I can only think of two. Do you know them?" Misty.

"Turn to face me, both of you," George.

Although Nancy was stumped at first, she quickly solved Misty's puzzle. George thoroughly inspected both of them. "Are they both visible?" George questioned.

"Good question, no. Only one is; the second is hidden, but you won't _find_ it," Misty emphasized her hint.

"Alright, one is your eyes…" she responded after a moment. "And the second is-"

"Let me see!" Bess squeezed into the middle of the group. She gazed into Nancy's eyes and then into Misty's. She gasped, "They _are_ different!" she laughed. "Ooh, let me guess at the second difference, please?" Bess looked to George.

George smiled, "I doubt that you'll get it, but go ahead and be my guess." Everyone laughed; hey it was a good joke.

"Is it your…" Bess thought for a moment, and then it came to her, "It's your shoe size!" Nancy, Misty, and George giggled for several minutes, leaving Bess to a good-natured pout.

"No, Silly, it's their age!" George could hold it no longer.

"How did you figure it out?" Misty's face was all seriousness. Bess's face showed that she didn't understand.

"Well, I thought either it's something that I'll never guess correctly and you were a misplaced twin at birth, or you were born when Mrs. Drew died." As it turned out Nancy and Misty had left that part of their story out.

"Very good, George." Misty smiled another sad smile. She gathered some courage and stepped up to Bess. "Bess," she faltered, her small bit of courage suddenly gone, "Do you…"

Bess squeezed Misty and whispered into her ear, "We are going to be such good friends, you just wait and see!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

They all piled into Nancy's blue convertible, and fought over which restaurant to eat at. Nancy drove while the others decided to squish themselves into the backseat, Misty in the middle.

Bess's stomach gave another whine of protest as they parked at a Macaroni Grill. This time, Misty's joined in with an anticipation of its own. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in embarrassment. The foursome were immediately seated.

"You know, I've never been out to eat in a restaurant before this." Misty was awed at everything around her, "I have no idea what I'm doing." The other three girls gawked at her.

"Never?" George asked. Bess was too shocked to speak. Nancy found that it was believable.

"Nope, never. There are many things that I haven't done before."

"McGraver's sounds more like a prison than a home for the homeless," Bess piped up. "What _have_ you done?" A waitress came by to take their drink orders. She signed her name upside down on the paper tablecloth in a purple crayon. It was Ivy. Ivy was a sweet waitress.

"Um… well," she thought for a moment, "We did a lot of school work. We…played a lot of games like hide and seek, twenty questions, I spy, and things like that. I wrote whenever I could. I had to hide it, though. I only showed some of my writing to my closest friends. I never showed anyone all of it. Most of what I did show them was silly stuff really." Misty wondered off in thought. She absently fiddled with her fork. "We played with sticks and stones. We played with each other…ha, and only the weird kids read."

"Here are your drinks. Have you all decided on what you want or do you need more time to think about it?" Ivy passed out the girls drink orders. The friends ordered and ate.

When they got back out to the car, Bess had a revelation. "Let's go to the mall!" she squealed in excitement. "We need to get you all the latest fashions, Misty. I'll have every guy that sees you falling for you if you just give me a few shopping hours."

"Sorry, Bess, Nancy already took me to the mall here. We picked out a new wardrobe and everything just yesterday." Misty smiled, remembering what Nancy had said the day before. George stuck her tongue out at Bess, and Bess pouted.

"You didn't answer our calls on purpose, Nancy." George realized.

"We've got quite the detective on our hands, don't we?" Nancy responded.

"You guys went shopping with out me?" Bess still felt a little hurt.

"Oh, come on Bess! We needed to get her settled in. Besides, I didn't want to overwhelm her with your expertise." Nancy hugged her friend.

"Oh, alright, but next time I'm taking her shopping. You haven't been properly exposed to the wonderful world of shopping, Misty, if you went with her," Bess pointed at Nancy.

George spoke next, "I hate to be such a party pooper, but we need to get on the road instead of staying in the parking lot of the Macaroni Grill. We've got nearly three hours to kill. It's one now, it'll take two hours to get back to River Heights, Hannah will have dinner ready at seven, and we should probably arrive an hour or so early in order to wash and put our things away. So, what should we do?"

"We could go see a movie." Bess suggested.

"Or go to the library. I'd wager that the library here is huge!" Misty smiled.

"How about the activity center? We can do all kinds of things there." George suggested.

Nancy agreed, "Hey, let's do that. We can get Misty a membership pass like ours. And at the activity center we can find something that we will all enjoy. Bess, you can hang out at the pool. George can run laps on the track or do some other exercise. I can get in some rock climbing, and, Misty, we'll find something that you will like. You can explore it all." So, they drove off to the activity center that they were members of. Bess searched out her swimsuit from one of her many suitcases in Nancy's trunk, and George retrieved a pair of sweat shorts to change into. Nancy brought out a spare pair of socks and tennis-shoes for herself; she had another pair of socks and shoes in her locker that she would loan to Misty. They then entered the large building.

"Didn't you get enough sun on that boat?" George called out to Bess's retreating form as she hurried off to the outdoor pool.

"What are you going to do, George?" Nancy asked.

"I liked your rock climbing idea. I can wait up for you if you want."

"No, you can go ahead; I need to get a membership pass for Misty. I might need to give Dad a call. We'll see, but we shouldn't be more that ten minutes. I'll meet you there once I get her settled somewhere." With that George strolled off toward the miniature rock wall.

Within the next few minutes, Nancy had conversed with the desk attendant and Misty had been given a full membership pass, locker, and schedule pamphlet.

"Alrighty then, what would you like to try first?" Nancy asked after they had found Misty's locker.

"Well," she thought about it, "Can you show me how to rock climb? It's sounds like fun and I don't think that it could be too much harder than climbing over the McGraver stone wall." Misty shrugged. So, Nancy took Misty to the beginner's wall and left her with an instructor. Nancy joined George on the advanced climber's wall. Misty was a quick learner and she enjoyed learning. She was a pretty good climber as well. She told the others how much she was enjoying it and thanked them for showing her. The girls climbed for about two hours before they chose to come down. They went to find Bess, who was still tanning out by the pool. The girls left and Nancy drove them home. They still had two hours before dinner. They all took turns showering. Nancy and Misty then took Bess and George to their homes to drop off their bags. While there, Nancy and Misty explained to Mr. and Mrs. Marvin and Mr. and Mrs. Fayne what they had done at the airport. They also clarified the last week's events. Bess and George's parents happily welcomed Misty to their family, for they had always considered the Drew's as such.

At dinner, Bess, George, Nancy, Misty, and Hannah enjoyed a pleasant meal. Carson had to work late; he was finally finishing up that last case and tying off all loose ends. The girls helped Hannah to clean up afterwards. After a quick tour of Misty's room, Nancy took Bess and George home. As she dropped each off, she reminded them to be thinking of a good prank to pull on Ned. He was due to come in late the next day by train. They would meet up with him at the River Heights Train Station. "It will be more convincing with 'three' people trying to fool him, than just me and Misty acting as one. Goodnight." She drove off into the night, headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter peeks a little into Misty's past, not a lot, but some. Her past is another story, so I won't get too much into it in **_**this**_** story, but part of her past will constantly still haunts her until it comes out…**

**As always, thanks for the reviews. I felt that a few of them needed responses, so here they are:**

**1) alexlover shannon: I think that your idea is a very interesting and creative one. I'm sad (well maybe not so much ;) ) to say that that is not exactly what's going on here. However, I want to encourage you and think that you should use your idea to write your own story. I'd be interested to see how that turns out…**

**2) sassyk100: There is more to the Veronen Brothers, but I'm not entirely sure if that will show up in this story or not. We'll just have to see, won't we! Bithers was a 'spur of the moment' character that I came up with, but I definitely think that there will be more of him to come. In this story? I don't know…**

**3)kitty: There is more to Elizabeth's story. It will come soon; I promise!**

**And now, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of the story!**

**As I am tweeking, I noticed that I made a HUGE typo! I am increadible sorry! At the end of this chapter a name is mentioned. It used to read 'Casey' but it was NOT supposed to be 'Casey'! It should be and now is 'Cassy'. I am ETREEMLY sorry about that!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Misty sat bolt upright in her bed. Her new tank top and pajama pants were soaked in sweat. She gasped for air. As soon as she realized that it had just been another nightmare, she began to relax some. She nervously glanced at her clock. It was four in the morning. Well, she thought, I might as well get up now. Besides, I don't want to go back to sleep; I don't want to see her face again…

She showered and got dressed. Today, she left her curtains closed. She was relishing the dark and cool of her room. She decided to turn her laptop on and type some more of her story. She sat on her bed surrounded by her notebooks, dictionary, thesaurus, and many colored pens and highlighters. She spent the early hours of the morning typing more of what she already had written and writing even further in her notebooks.

She was so devoted to her work that she failed to notice Hannah calling for her. A knock at her door finally aroused her attention. She stepped onto the floor, being cautious so as to not crumple her scattered papers. She opened the door to her father. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," she answered. Her face bore pen marks of a variety of colors and her hands were covered in highlighter and pen ink. Her hair was in a loose bun with a pencil sticking out of it, and she truly looked like a writer.

"We're ready to eat breakfast. Hannah has been calling to you, but you didn't respond. I just came to check on you. Will you be joining us?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even hear her. I'll come down now," she shut her door behind her.

"Do you always work in the dark?" he asked, having noted that the only light in her room came from her laptop.

"When I'm in the mood," she replied, coloring slightly at having been caught in the act of writing. No one had ever seen her while she had been writing. It was something that she had always kept a secret. Also, she was somewhat embarrassed at the mess that she always left when writing.

Mr. Drew stroked his daughter's pen marked face. "I love you," he paused and then shook his head as if to dismiss an unwanted thought. He softly kissed the top of her head. "And you might want to wash up before you come down," he said as he turned away.

Misty hurried into the bathroom to wash off all of her ink covered skin. She pulled her hair up as if she would put it into a ponytail, but didn't pull it all the way through. It was sturdier than her loose bun, and kept all of her red hair out of her face. She bounded down the stairs and joined her family. They ate and talked merrily about their plans for the day. The girls helped Hannah clean up. Afterwards, the housekeeper declared that she had some errands to run and went out the door. Mr. Drew headed out to his office after bidding the girls goodbye. Nancy went into the hallway and called Bess and George. She told them to meet her at the park by the picnic pavilions at eight thirty. Misty went upstairs to clean up her mess. She had everything in order by the time Nancy was ready to leave.

It was a nice sunny day, and there was a warm breeze that played with Nancy's loose hair. They waved to Chief McGinnis as they passed him in his car. They met George under the pavilion nearest the lake that ran alongside the park.

"Where's Bess?" Nancy asked.

"Probably still on the phone with that George guy. I had breakfast at her house this morning and she wouldn't quit talking about him. She's really starting to get on my nerves about it. I mean all this morning it was 'so cute' this and 'so cute' that. I think she's finally gone off her rocker," George had on khaki shorts, tan tennis-shoes, and a navy blue tank top. Her hair was down and her black sports sunglasses were on top of her head.

Nancy sat down at a table. She propped her elbows up on the table and rested her head on her folded hands, "Hey, I never heard the story of what happened with that. I watched as it all went down, but I'm still very curious. Who is he and what did he want?"

George sat across from her and rolled her eyes, "Just the usual. His name is George, and he's a lifeguard runaway from Miami. Does that cover just about everything?" She turned to Misty who was still standing.

"Yeah, I think that was about it." Misty confirmed.

"What do you mean by 'runaway'?" Nancy asked.

"He got a lifeguard job at a summer camp for children near Chicago; he didn't say where. He did mention that he liked children though. He's from Miami, but said that he wanted to go somewhere new. I got the feeling that he was just bored of the 'same old same old' as I believe the saying goes," Misty elaborated.

"Oh, I see," Nancy said. "And I'll bet he only had eyes for one! Speak of the devil, here she is: the lovely Ms. Marvin herself." Bess strolled up to the table wearing white shorts, a dark brown short sleeved shirt, and matching flip flops. Her designer sunglasses were poised perfectly on top of her head, and her always beautiful, blonde hair was pulled up halfway.

"Hey guys, talking about me?" she smiled, "You'll never guess what!" She beamed with joy as she sat next to Nancy.

Nancy decided to indulge her good friend, "Your mom is letting you get a perm?" Misty and George laughed at the thought of Bess with frizzy curls. Bess shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"No way! I'd never get a perm, even if she would let me. I just couldn't do that to my hair. I mean what'd I ever do to it?" she was so sincere that Nancy had a hard time holding back her own giggles. "So," Bess looked around, "No one can guess?" She began to ramble, "Okay, well Nancy, while we were at the airport I met this guy when Misty was pretending to be you, which by the way, if I haven't said it yet, was a totally cruel and well planned joke-"

"Bess, would you get back to the point. We already told Nancy about George." George was ready to get on to a new subject. Bess pouched out her lower lip in protest. She loved to tell all the juicy details in one of her guy stories. She quickly got over it though; her excitement was too great.

"Anyway, so this guy George is a lifeguard-" she painfully skipped over the meeting story and decided to just tell about him instead.

"Bess!" George and Nancy said. Misty just laughed.

"Okay, okay. So I'm going on a date with him next Friday! Isn't that so cool?" her grin was large enough for all four of them. George's mouth hung open in shock. How does she _do_ that? she thought, more shocked at Bess's rush than the fact that she'd scored the guy's heart.

"Bess, you only met him yesterday. Are you sure you want to go out with him this soon?" Nancy was worried for her friend.

"You don't even know him." Misty pointed out, firmly agreeing with her sister.

"Aw you guys really know how to put a girl out. I do know him a little." Bess protested.

"Enough to put your heart at risk…again?" George loved her cousin very much, and, even though she hated to admit it, George couldn't stand to see it every time a guy broke Bess's heart.

"Enough to want to get to know him better," Bess glared. George had a hard time showing her concern for Bess sometimes, and Bess didn't always know when George truly was concerned for her. "And," she turned to Nancy, "you aren't currently involved in a mystery. So I have concluded that he's not going to turn out as some goon that will use me to get to you."

"That philosophy won't stand," Misty intoned, "What if someone is about to bring a mystery to her and he's involved? I'm not saying that I believe that. I'm just trying to point out that your statement has holes in it. I mean think about it. From what I've gathered, you three have solved a lot of mysteries. Consequently, you all have an endless number of enemies, naturally Nancy more so than you two." She pointed to Bess and George. "Anyone could send goons after you. Friends or family members of people you've helped to put away, or even the people who want revenge themselves. They could have either finally fulfilled their sentence or found illegal measures to come after you, such as breaking out of prison, etc." Bess, George, and Nancy stared openmouthed at Misty.

"What?" she asked, "Did I say something wrong?" The girls shook their heads and quickly regained their composures. Wow, Nancy thought, she'd be a great help with mysteries. That was quick thinking, George thought. Man, Bess thought, I thought I had something, but she's got a point.

"Well," George broke the stunned silence, "Weren't we going to make some plans for Ned's arrival or something like that?"

"Yeah," Nancy's voice betrayed her pleasure. Misty walked over to the nearest tree and looked out at the lake. There were people swimming, people tanning, people fishing, and people playing in the sand that the town had had shipped in. Her mind wandered into a daze. She thought of what it would be like to go to the beach. She imagined herself at Myrtle Beach, looking out at the sea from a balcony window in a multistory hotel. She had had a friend that had lived there before she had become an orphan. Her friend had once told her that Carolina Winds was the best hotel there. A tear slipped down Misty's cheek as she shook her head to clear it. Cassy is dead now, she reminded herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so this chapter is an average length, but the next one is REALLY short. Enjoy an please give feedback.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Misty…" Nancy waited for a response, "Misty!" she stood and walked over to her sister. She was leaning against a tree, apparently, deep in thought. Nancy gently shook her shoulder, "Misty?"

"Huh?" Misty turned around quickly, "Yes, Nancy?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting strangely all day. This morning and now…" apprehension crept into Nancy's tone.

"I'm fine. I just… I don't think I got enough sleep last night, that's all," she smiled to make her fib more believable. "What did I miss?"

"Well, we may have a plan to fool Ned. We're going to mess with his mind sort of like we did with Bess and George. We were wondering what you thought of the plan and if you agreed or had any other ideas," Nancy continued.

"I must have blanked out. I haven't heard a word you three have said. I'm sorry," Misty sat beside George.

"It's fine. We have all had days like that. We'll just re-explain what out ideas are," Bess said cheerfully.

"Ned said he's coming in on the late train," George started, "The train that he's coming in on arrives at six. We were planning on having a picnic dinner when he comes in, all five of us. My mom said that she'd get together with Hannah to pack it for us. She said something about it being a surprise."

"Maybe that's why Hannah left directly after breakfast this morning," Nancy concluded. "I wondered what that was all about. She had a phone call this morning and she couldn't stop smiling all through breakfast. I wonder what their planning for us."

"Oh, let's not dwell on that," Bess said coolly, "By the way, I think my mom's in on it too. She said something to my father this morning about being busy until three or four."

"So, whatever it is, it's big," Misty thought aloud, "if it will take all morning and half of the afternoon. Hmm…" Her brows furrowed in though, "What could it be?"

"I'm with Bess on this one," George said, "Let's let it be a surprise."

"Anyway," Nancy took up their plan from where George had left off, "When Ned's train comes in, you and George will greet him. Bess will too, but she'll be running late."

"For what reason?" Misty asked.

"Just because," Bess said, "It might seem more natural. You know, an everyday detail that he wouldn't at first notice, but would sink into his sub-consciousness." She herself had come up with this part of the plan and felt very proud of it.

"Alright, I'm for that," Misty supposed. "What then?"

"Well, you and Nancy will be dressed in subtly different outfits." George continued.

"That's where I come in," Bess beamed proudly.

"Can you elaborate on 'subtly different'?" Misty wasn't quite getting their train of thought yet.

Nancy nodded, "We will both be dressed similarly, but a few aspects of our attire that are beyond immediate notice will be dissimilar."

"For example, you could both be wearing belts, but not of the same color. Or one of you can wear earrings and the other not. Or one wear a necklace and the other a different necklace," Bess stepped in.  
"Oh, I think I understand now," Misty smiled as comprehension dawned on her, "So, one of us shows up in outfit A and then finds some abstract reason to leave. Next, Outfit B shows up and follows the same procedure, perhaps adding in a sly 'Do you like my new this or that'. Soon enough, with Bess and George to testify on our behalf, Ned will be loosing his mind. He can be comforted. We'll blame it on the long trip or something of that nature." Her friends applauded as Misty finished. She took a quick and unbalanced bow before turning red.

"Maybe she was listening," Nancy laughed.

The girls spent the morning in the park. They walked by the playground and waved to the preoccupied children. Misty spent five minutes on a swing while George chased kids around playing tag, and Nancy slid down slides with the smallest of the children. Bess sat on a bench, watching, that is until a boy, almost six, ran up behind her and squirted her with his squirt gun. She squealed in astonishment. Once Nancy and George discovered what the commotion was over they rolled on the ground laughing. After being drenched by the boy's friends…and Misty… Bess ran after them all, laughing. When she finally caught up to Misty, Bess poured her water bottle full of ice water on her red head. Misty sputtered and shivered. She dropped to the ground, staging a dramatic defeat. The boy and his friends rushed to her rescue. They bounced on top of her and used all of their might to pull her up. In the sun, the girls quickly dried, for by now all four were soaked.

Next they decided to go for a jog. The trail encircled the entire park. The beautiful cover of green trees was occasionally interrupted by spots of sunshine. It was near two when Bess noticed that it was well past lunch time.

"Hey, are you guys up for a late lunch?" she said, "I'm exhausted after that hike."

"That wasn't a hike, Bess. It was just a quick run," George laughed.

"For you, maybe," Bess heaved. Her breath was short.

Nancy's stomach growled ferociously, "I think my stomach needs some fuel. My tank is empty. Whether you admit it or not, jogging that was a bit of an exercise, George. How about a late lunch of sandwiches at out place?" Nancy said.

"If Hannah's still out, I'd love to make them," Misty offered.

"Sounds great," George smiled.

"Yeah, perfect," Bess agreed. Nancy just shook her head and continued to jog toward her car. Misty looked forward to making their lunch. She thought of what she could do.

* * *

"Hey, where's Nancy?" George asked.

"She went upstairs with Bess to change," Misty was in the Drew's kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going to make a call real quick and then head home to shower. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

They had all gone into the living room to cool off for a while. Misty was waiting for Bess and Nancy to pick an outfit before she changed. That could take a while, she thought. So she went upstairs to take a shower. When Bess and Nancy finished, Bess took her car home to shower as well. Nancy planned to take a quick shower after Misty; she wanted to be done before Bess and George showed back up.

When Misty came out Bess and Nancy had an outfit laid out for her. It was almost three by the time Misty was dressed. She went downstairs to start making the sandwiches. "I think I'll make tuna salad sandwiches, my style," she mumbled to herself. She pulled her still wet hair up into another half ponytail and put her hands on her hips. She opened the refrigerator to retrieve the mayonnaise and mustard. She looked around for a large bowl, a can opener, and two forks. She found a few cans of tuna in a cabinet full of various canned goods. "Now where is the dill weed?" she wondered, hands on hips. Oh, well, she thought, I'll ask Nancy where they keep the spices when she gets out.

Fifteen minutes later, Misty heard Nancy open the bathroom door and head into her room. By then, Misty had plates set out, all of her ingredients put away, and the tuna almost completed; it was all mixed except for the dill weed. On the plates, she had carrots and dip, and two slices of bread each. She had also set out a bowl of fruit salad that she had just made. She set out glasses for everyone and silverware. As she turned around, her eyes rested on the small cabinets above the stove. "Aha!" she exclaimed. I'll bet the spices are there, she thought.

Misty opened the cabinet with ease, and behold! That is indeed where the spices were kept. She smiled confidently until she realized that dill weed was in the second row. "Hmp," she looked around for a stool to stand on. Oh, I can get it, she told herself. Misty struggled to reach it, even standing on tiptoe. "If I could just," she mumbled.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grasped her waist, lifting her nearly a foot off the ground and a masculine voice called up to her, "How's that?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Told ya it was short…**

**Let me know what you think. **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Misty turned to look over her shoulder. She saw a young man that could have been eighteen or nineteen. He had blonde hair like Bess's and intense blue eyes like Nancy's. He smiled up at her. As soon as Misty set eyes on him she released a piercing scream. Her voice rang through the house. The blonde guy quickly set her down. She ran to the other side of the kitchen and stared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she whispered. The blonde just smiled at her and put a finger to his lips. His eyes twinkled as he started up the stairs. Just as he reached the top, Nancy ran smack into him. She looked up at him, her mouth open.

"Hey, Nancy, nice belt," the blonde smiled holding in his laughter with great effort.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is short, too. But don't leave! The story is far from over…**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Your sister really does look just like you. It's amazing," he continued as Nancy stared at him dumbfounded.

"Ned?" she burst incredulously. Misty had slowly come up the stairs behind him. "I thought…you weren't… you weren't supposed to …. I thought…" Nancy sputtered in disbelief.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the Drew table; Nancy, Misty, Bess, George, Ned, Hannah, Carson, Mr. and Mrs. Fayne, and Mr. and Mrs. Marvin.

"It's not everyday that we get to pull a fast one on the detective around here," Ned was saying. He had had a good hardy laugh; they all had. Nancy was finally getting over her shock. Misty had revived from her own fright. Ned had apologized for alarming her so.

"You should have seen your face," Ned told Nancy.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to record this grand event," George laughed.

Apparently, everyone had gathered together outside to listen and rushed in after Nancy had run into Ned at the top of the stairs. They had all planned it late last night and early that morning. George's family, as well as Hannah and Carson, had gone to Bess's right after breakfast time to make the final preparations. They had all pulled together to come up with the idea. George had called Ned and explained to him about Misty and briefed him on their plan. Ned readily agreed, that is, _after_ his initial surprise of learning about Misty. It wasn't hard to keep Misty and Nancy busy until Ned's train came in. That had been Bess and George's role in the plan. They just let the day unfold and pretended like they knew nothing. They allowed Misty and Nancy to complete their strategy to trick Ned, as previously planned, and did their best to keep them in the park until it was time. Carson had pulled a few strings to switch Ned's ticket for the early afternoon to one for the late train, Hannah had gone to pick up Ned from the station, and the remaining adults had just waited. It was very simple really.

"We thought it only fair after what you two pulled on us at the airport," George said. Bess nodded in agreement.

The large group had just finished eating the delicious meal prepared by Misty; with Hannah's help, the food was re-proportioned for the appropriate number of people. Mrs. Fayne and Mrs. Marvin had placed the table extension in the Drew's kitchen table, allowing room for everyone if only they all squeezed together. Mr. Fayne, Mr. Marvin, and Mr. Drew had all gone out on a chair hunt. Ned had run to the store to buy napkins, for they didn't have nearly enough to go around. Ned would have invited his parents to join, but it was their anniversary and they had gone out of town for a day to themselves. It had been planned for a while; consequently, when he called to let them know that he would be returning early, they regretted to tell him that they would not be there to receive him. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the mess, and everyone catching up with each other. Ned had warmly welcomed Misty to River Heights, so much so that she had begun to blush at all of his attention. They all got to know Misty better and she learned about them. They told her about everyone and everyplace in River Heights. It was a small town; therefore, everyone knew everything. Family albums were brought out and long lost memories were brought up. They laughed so hard they cried, sighed at losses, and became even closer if that's at all possible. Thus, Misty's third day in River Heights was spent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so from here on out the story starts to move more quickly. This is my first fan fiction and I'm would appreciate any mystery advice (that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll take it, but…**** ) and if you see any mistakes please let me know. **

**I would like to say that the librarian is based on a real person in my life. I love her to death and spontaneously decided that she should be a part of the River Heights community. **

**Your reviews are what keep my train a rollin'! So thanks so much and… **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Dad," Misty said after swallowing a bite of her eggs, "I've been thinking."

"Oh, is that so? What have you been thinking about, my love?" Carson, sitting at the head of the table closest to the stairs, asked his daughter. Nancy was sitting on his right side; Misty his left. It had been a few days since Ned had arrived and presently, the Drew's were enjoying the breakfast that Hannah had hastily prepared for them that morning. Hannah had insisted that she not join them this morning. It was her mother's birthday and as soon as she had finished preparing breakfast she had left to spend the day with her. The Drew family had said to send their love and had each presented Hannah with a small gift to give to her mother.

"Well, I had a few questions to ask you. What I mean is that there are a few matters that have been concerning me as of late," Misty replied. She looked at Nancy, who sat across from her, "I'd like your opinion as well, Nancy."

"I'm listening," Nancy looked up.

"Alright, I suppose that I'll just come out and say it. I was wondering who told you that I had been dead at birth, and who wrote the death certificate? And as a matter of fact, who all would have a copy of that record? For certainly, I'm very much alive! This is the matter which concerns me," she said in a rush. "And another thing," she continued, "Who…who…well, I don't know how to word this, but…oh, bother. How did I end up at McGraver's?"

"You know, I've been wondering similar things, Dad," Nancy added, "Don't you think that if it was discovered that Misty was alive and not dead that someone would have come to you?"

"Slow down, both of you," Mr. Drew laughed, "Let's start at the first question and then go from there."

"That's fair enough, don't you think?" Misty turned to Nancy.

She nodded in agreement, "Alright, who first informed you that Misty and Mother were dead?"

"Well, I was informed by the doctors once you were born that you had not survived. I went in to your mother and stayed with her. They informed me that she wasn't doing very well and that she was having problems with her recovery. Before I knew it, she slipped away…" Mr. Drew's voice had softened and his eyes were glazed. He was back in that moment. He would never forget the obvious pain that she was in and how she had been so brave as to just shrug it off. "It broke my heart to hear her ask to hold her baby," he continued, "She went on to say that the cry of the child that she had given birth to was that of an angel and that she was beautiful. 'Just wait until you see her!' she had said." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "The doctors had said that she was hallucinating, but it only made matters worse for me. I decided to just go with it…for her sake… She went on to tell me how she wanted to take the new baby and show her to Nancy. She was so excited that you would have a new playmate." He gazed affectionately at Nancy, "But she died mere hours after the delivery… 'Complications' the doctors had said."

All in the room were silent. "Dad," Nancy ventured, "Do you think that you could come up with a list of the doctors and nurses that were present and involved that day?"

"I could tell you from memory who was there," he said, wiping away his tears with the handkerchief that Misty had offered him. He silently wiped his nose on it and continued, "As to the death certificate: it was filled out by the doctor who delivered you. He was Dr. James Nathanial Ruaz. In fact, he was the very doctor who notified me of your death and your mother's condition. I have a copy of your death certificate in my study. I received a copy; the hospital should have a copy as well, and lastly the state will have one. I do believe that the hospital will have the original. And," he chuckled, "I have no earthly idea what really happened with you!" He turned to Misty, "I don't know how you were found dead or how you were found alive for that matter. I don't know how you ended up in McGraver's either."

"Misty!" Nancy exclaimed, "Didn't you say that Dr. Ruaz was the man who left you at McGraver's?" She smiled with enthusiasm at her father and sister.

"This sounds fishily like a mystery," Carson sighed, "Alright, I suppose I can write up a staff list for you and dig up that death certificate. Do you want the one for your mother, too?" Nancy shook her head no. Carson was slowly pushing his food in circles with his fork on his mostly empty plate, lost in unwanted memories.

"Mysteries just find you, don't they?" Misty looked with wonder at Nancy, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The two girls rushed through the rest of their meal. They cleaned up the kitchen and hurried to go to the library with the list that Mr. Drew had given them. He said that he would locate Misty's death certificate after a while and have it brought to them. In the meanwhile, he set off to go to work.

"Alright, there were three nurses, two receptionists, a Doctor Melvin Bert Yawner, and, of course, Doctor Ruaz on duty that day," Nancy hovered over Misty's shoulder as she watched her rapidly begin typing on a computer.

"Why don't you look through the newspaper clippings from August and September of fifteen years ago? I'll see if I can track these people down and then we can contact them and go from there," Misty looked up at Nancy. Nancy left the note card with Misty and went off to find the librarian, Mrs. Tabatha Dick.

"Mrs. Tabatha?" Nancy leaned over the front desk, looking for the blonde librarian.

"Here I am, Nancy. Come on back," the woman called from the office behind the desk. "How are you? Is there anything that I can help you with?" Mrs. Tabatha was a little shorter and a little plumper than the average person, but not to a noticeable degree. She was a happy woman who made it her business to bring happiness to others. She was always fun to be with and always had an uplifting comment for everyone. She was stern sometimes, but always courteous to others. Overall, she was an exceptional woman, one whom Nancy was proud to call her friend.

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Tabatha. How are you doing?" Nancy hugged the woman.

"I'm a bit tired, but it's nothing I can't handle," she smiled confidently. Mrs. Tabatha didn't always have the answers, but she always tried to find them. She was a very realistic and honest woman who told you like it was. She was very empathetic and funny too. "Now what was it that you needed?" Nancy explained that she was looking for newspaper clippings from fifteen years ago.

"Anything that mentions the death of my mother and sister, or about my sister's birth," Nancy told her.

"Why, Nancy, I didn't know that you had ever had a sister!" Mrs. Tabatha exclaimed.

"Well neither did I until just recently. Would you like to meet her?"

"Did you not just say that you wanted to find articles regarding her death?" the woman asked in confusion. Nancy explained everything to her as she led her over to Misty. Nancy introduced the two and then continued in the direction of the newspaper section.

"I wonder why you father hid this from you?" the librarian asked.

"Oh, I suppose he just didn't want to talk about it. I'm sure he would have said something sooner or later," Nancy had full confidence in her father as did many people in the town. They all held a great respect for the lawyer and his daughter. That respect was naturally extended to Misty. The Drew name was a well known one too; for Carson was a remarkable lawyer and Nancy was an astounding detective.

Nearly an hour after searching through all of the available materials, Nancy was dismayed to find nothing that pertained to her search. She rubbed her shoulders and closed her eyes. She had gone through all of the available papers issued for the months of August, September, and even October. A paper was issued once a week. It was odd, however, to discover that a piece of an old paper from the third week of August was missing. It looked as if someone had cut the article out entirely. With the chunk cut out of the paper, Nancy was not only unable to read the article itself, but she was also missing pieces of the articles on the back of that particular page. The librarian's assistant said that the clipping had been stolen shortly after the paper had been released.

Meanwhile, Misty looked up to see Ned walking over to her side, "Now which one are you?" he joked. Misty smiled. "I seriously might have a problem telling you two apart. Your father said that I would find you two here. Where's Nancy?"

"She went to search through some newspapers. You want a tip on how to tell us apart?" she stretched her arms up into the air and switched her computer off. She stood, picked up the paper that she had scribbled on, and turned to Ned.

"You mean there's something other than your eyes to go on?" he inquired. She nodded. "Yes, by all means, please enlighten me."

"I will always have a jacket tied around my waist. If it isn't then I'll be wearing it. At least that's almost always true. And I keep my hair up most of the time. I can't stand to have it in my face. Perhaps that will help you to identify us from a distance. I don't think that you'll have a problem if you're close enough. And besides, in conversation you'll know who is who."

He smiled, "Hey thanks for the heads up. I think you're right though. If I'm close enough, I can figure it out. It might take a minute, but I'll get use to you eventually." She playfully punched his arm. "What are you guys up to anyhow?"

"Follow me. It's kind of complicated," she walked in the direction that she had seen Nancy go earlier. They found Nancy as she stood to join Misty.

"I was just finishing here," she said, "What did you find?"

"Well, as it turns out Dr. Yawner, one receptionist, and two of the three nurses are now dead." Misty informed her, "How about you?"

"That only leaves Dr. Ruaz, one receptionist, and one nurse," Nancy's voice showed her dismay. Misty nodded her head. Nancy quickly briefed Ned on their current mystery. "I didn't find anything at all here. This might be a clue though: there was an article stolen shortly after it was released. Funny, now that I think about it, there was a short mentioning of the theft in another paper that was published after it."

"Why do you think that the theft could be a clue?" Misty asked, "Don't thefts occur everyday? But why steal an article?"

"Well, the missing article was from the third week in August, which was the week after you were born," she replied, "It might contain information pertaining to what happened exactly, which we could use."

"And the theft was mentioned in another article? Why?" Misty wasn't quite satisfied with any of their research, but she knew that their slim findings could lead to something. But only if we're thorough, she thought.

"And how is the fact that it was stolen important?" Ned asked.

"Actually," Nancy turned around to look through the old newspapers again. Her mind was racing, "I didn't even think about it until now, but…"

"Why could the theft be possibly important?" Ned repeated himself. Misty turned to answer him.

"If someone went through the trouble to steal the article and took the risk of being caught, then it could mean that the writing stolen contains a clue. The fact that it was pilfered proves Nancy's theory that the stolen paper _is_ essential. It also provides us with another lead to follow, and as you can see we're running thin on those."

"Well, what did the available portion say about the theft and why is _that_ important?" Ned asked. He leaned against a seat and folded his arms in front of him.

"It mentioned that there had been more than one theft. No one ever found out who was the culprit. I only skimmed that article," Nancy continued to rummage through the papers.

"Well, what's so strange about a string of thefts? I mean, it's a small town and I can understand why it was in the papers, everything is, but what do you think is so abnormal about it. It's a completely immaterial mystery that doesn't relate to the one you are currently trying to solve." Ned said.

"Perhaps it is related." Nancy shook her head, "What I find to be unique is not that the thief was never found; although I think it must have been someone from out of town; the thief had a greater chance of being found out if he or she was from here. No, what I find unusual is that the string of thefts was not for money."

"What do you mean?" they asked her.

"The items stolen were all the same!" she smiled confidently as she pulled out a paper from the cabinet.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't know if this is really true, but hey **_**they**_** had the idea… (I'm referring to Misty's thoughts at the end of the chapter.) **

**Let me know if you have any predictions! Did something happen that you didn't expect or something that you did? What do you think **_**will**_** happen?**

**CHAPTER NINTEEN**

"Therefore, we can't just go and find another copy of the stolen article," Nancy concluded, "That was very clever, whoever did it." The three friends were pouring over the brief mentioning of the string of thefts. It appeared that, some determined crook had cut out the same article from each and every newspaper in the entire town before dawn.

"They must have had their work cut out for them!" Ned joked.

"I'll bet it was a busy night for them," Misty's brow furrowed, "If only we had a way to know who was tired the next morning!" She huffed in frustration. "Do you think that this act was preformed by more than one person?"

"It's possible, I suppose. If you think about it, the theft being preformed by more than one person is actually more probable than if it were done by just one." Nancy replied, "There are too many papers delivered for just one person to complete this job as well as he or she did in just one night. This mention says that all of the papers were missing the same chunk, all chunks were cut out by hand, and all papers were clean of foreign fingerprints. To be more specific, where the squares were cut out, the paper was outlined in pencil markings, all the same measurements. No cut was perfect, thus it was hand cut. It took time and effort to cut each one of these out, and there must have been one or two hundred papers to ruin and replace."

"What did you mean by 'foreign fingerprints'?" Misty asked.

"The only prints found were those of the delivery boy and the people at the office. Neither had sound motives, and the delivery boy was only ten. His mother confirmed that he was in his bed all night."

"Does the paper say anything else?" Ned asked.

"No," Nancy sighed, "but all the same, I'm going to ask if I can have this mentioning copied. I would like to keep one handy; it is a clue after all. I only wish there was some way to get a hold of that missing article!" Nancy puffed in frustration before going off see if Mrs. Tabatha would copy the page of interest.

Misty turned to the stack of old papers an idea forming in mind, "Perhaps there is…"

"How?" Ned asked, "We just said that all of them were stolen.

"What if all of them _weren't_ stolen? What if the thieves _missed_ one?" Misty's voice became more animated as she shuffled, seemingly at random, through the stack.

"We can take it that these guys were professionals. They did a pretty swell job on the theft itself; I don't think that they would just _forget_ a paper. They were determined to do the job right, not sloppily either. Misty, they were thorough," Ned faced her.

"Ned, think outside the box! They just overlooked one, and I think I know how we can get to it!" She ran after Nancy, Ned trailing her in mystification.

"Nancy!" Misty ran up to her sister eagerly, "Nancy, it's a long shot, but maybe, just maybe…" her voice was thick with whim and hope.

"What is it?" Nancy turned, startled by Misty's sudden appearance, "Did you find another clue?" She allowed her hopes to rise.

"I couldn't help but notice that _every_ paper was printed by _The River Post_!" she burst.

"Yeah?" Nancy didn't understand, "It's the only printing press in town."

"And Ned works there!" Misty could hardly hold in her excitement.

"But how does that help us?" Nancy asked.

"Maybe the printing press kept a copy of each paper sent out!" Ned nearly shouted, catching on instantly.

Just then the curt and usually cross librarian's assistant turned around the corner. "Shh! This _is_ a library!" she gave them a disapproving look, slapped the copied page on the counter, and turned on her heel in a great fuss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Let me know what you guys think. Please tell me: **

**1. if I missed something in Misty's lists; I tried to compile all the information gathered to this point. Also, if you think anything is out of place on her lists.**

**2. if you found this chapter confusing or not.**

**3. what you think of the story so far.**

**4. what you think of the story as a mystery.**

**5. any predictions that you might have.**

**6. things you like/don't like; could be anything. Ex) grammar, people, story elements, length, etc. **

**7. practically anything else that you want to tell me! (provided that it is 'kid safe' as my mom says)**

**I really appreciate it!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Ned, Misty, and Nancy were all stuffed in the office of Mr. Nickerson, Ned's dad and boss. "Dad, do you think that you could find a certain paper from fifteen years ago, and that we might get a good look at it?"

His father looked at him suspiciously, "Why?" His suspicion was more of curiosity than anything else.

"Nancy's working on a mystery and thinks that it may contain a valuable bit of information." Ned explained.

"Oh, I see," he turned to the girls, "Working on another unsolved mystery from the past, are we?" he chuckled, "Well, I don't know of how much use I can be to you. You see, I wouldn't know the first place to look in order to track down one specific paper." He thought for a moment. The kids looked disappointed; he had always been such an organized man. They had thought for sure that he would have known where the old papers were kept, "I suppose you'd start with the press that published the sought after paper and then go from there…sleuthing has never been my strong point; I always thought it best to leave that to Carson. You're just like your father you know, Nancy. When we were in school, he was quite the little detective as you were. We all thought that he would turn out to be a professional investigator, but alas, he found his true love in the law."

"Oh but, Mr. Nickerson, the paper that we're after was printed here!" Misty clarified. "We thought that you might have copies of each paper issued; extras perhaps or some sort of system…" she said hopefully.

"Oh, my dear, you want to see a paper from fifteen years ago that _we_ printed?" now he understood. "Now then, that's a different story. I do keep a record of all the papers sent out from here, but how did you know that?"

"It was just a hunch," Nancy smiled. "Do you think that you could did up the paper that had been issued on the third week of August?"

"From fifteen years ago?" he asked.

"It's very important, Mr. Nickerson," Misty pleaded.

"It would mean a lot to us, Dad," Ned looked at his father.

"Oh, alright, but it's going to take a while to get the right one." Mr. Nickerson sighed. He looked at the three teenagers in front of him, and he sighed again, "I'll see what I can do."

"Would you like us to help?" Nancy offered.

"No, no, I'll be alright," he replied.

"I'll stay and help, Dad. It would be best if I did because I know how things are here. Perhaps I can run the shop while you search?" Ned said goodbye to the girls as they thanked the Nickersons and went home.

* * *

"We have Dad digging up your death certificate, and Mr. Nickerson digging up an old article for us that may or may not be of any importance. Why don't we look at the lead we have on the list of hospital personnel?" Nancy said to Misty. They were sitting in Nancy's room; Nancy was sprawled across her bed and Misty sat in her desk chair.

"Okay, well, I found out that only three of the staff members on our list are still living. I also researched what became of the ones that had died. And there is some interesting stuff there. I didn't have time to locate the living people or do much research on anything else about them really."

"I propose that we call in George to help with some of this research. She knows her way around a computer and could get us some pretty useful information."

"That sounds good and between the three of us, we can cover a lot of ground. Let's ask her what she would rather do; we need to do this in two groups I think. One: the living. Two: the deceased."

"I'll call her now," Nancy offered. She picked up the phone from the top of her nightstand and dialed George's number. Misty turned on Nancy's computer and began to make a short list in a notebook that she had bought the other day. On the first page she wrote:

_**What we know**_

_Dr. Ruaz:_

_was the doc. who delivered me._

_2) __was the doc. who informed Dad that mother and myself were dead._

_3) __was the man who dropped me at McGraver's__._

_4) __signed the death certificates for both Mother and myself._

She stopped there, leaving the remaining portion of the page blank for more information later. On the next page she wrote:

_**Leads to Follow**_

_Death Certificate: _

_Dad's working on finding mine. _

_Copies issued: one to Dad, one to state(IL), and original at hospital, River Heights Hospital in RH, IL._

_Stolen Article:_

_Mr. Nickerson is digging up copy - that may have been overlooked from left - from his office._

_was from the paper issued on the third week of August-1 week after I was born!_

_may prove to be nothing at all (but so can most all of this)_

_Theft was completed in one night._

_Theft was completed professionally- hand cut, perfect measurements, NO papers were excluded- except spare in press shop hopefully!_

_No one had a chance to read the article. Theft was completed the night that papers were delivered._

_Thief(s) was(were) never caught: couldn't be delivery boy- was in bed all night, mother as witness._

_We have obtained a copy of the page of another paper that was later released. On this page there is an article in which the author mentions the one-night thefts._

"Hey," Nancy paused in her conversation with George and pointed at Misty's paper, "Don't forget about the fingerprints." She returned to her discussion on the phone. 

_Only fingerprints found on papers were those of the press people and the boy who delivered them._

_Hospital Staff:_

_There were: two doc.s –Dr. Melvin Bert Yawner and Dr. James Nathanial Ruaz, two recep.s/secretaries –Maria Noster and Kelly Sanso, three nurses - John K. Miller and Bety Ramon and Samantha Tilly._

_The only personel still living are: Ruaz ,Sanso, and Tilly. _

The third, fourth, and fifth pages are as follows:

_**Questions That Remain Unanswered**_

_How and why did I end up at McGraver's?_

_Why was I reported dead and what really happened to me?_

_What does the stolen article contain?_

_Why was the article stolen and by whom was it stolen?_

_Was the article stolen by one or more than one person?_

_How and when did the deceased hospital employees die?_

_Who wrote the stolen article and where is he/she now?_

_Since I was 'stillborn' as Dad was informed, do I have a BIRTH certificate?_

_**Theories**_

_The article theft was preformed by more than one person- it was too good a job and to long a task (for one night) to be done otherwise._

_The stolen article may contain details to what actually occurred on the day of my birth- the paper that the article originated from was issued the week after I was born, in this small town EVERYTHING makes it into the papers._

_The article thief(s) were from out of town- the probability that they would have been caught is greater; everyone knows everyone! BUT why would someone from out of town bother to go through all of the trouble that the thieves did just for an article from RH?_

_**To Do List**_

_Ck into Death Certificate._

_Ck into stolen article._

_Research deaths of hospital staff: _

_Time and date of death_

_Place of death_

_Cause of death_

_Research families of deceased staff members and whereabouts_

_Research current whereabouts of living members_

_Speak with all living staff and fam.s of dead staff_

_Ck into who wrote the stolen article_


	21. Chapter 21

**Is the word 'inputted' a funny word? I think it is. I think it's a cool word. Hmm… I just wanted to say that because I used it in this chapter and I like that word. Are there any words that you guys just…like? What words do you think are cool or strange? One of my favorite words is flabbergasted…ooh and trabajaba and equipaje! (they're Spanish)**

**Do you have any favorite words or am I just being weird-I wouldn't be surprised!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

George came over to the Drew's house for supper; Carson stayed at work for supper, and Hannah was gone to her mother's for the day. Consequently, it was just Nancy, Misty, and George. All three cheerfully joined together to make a mess in the kitchen. They ate stroganoff hamburger helper and freshly baked rolls with melted butter inside. George drank water while Nancy and Misty drank milk. They had decided to give their brains a rest from the morning's events; therefore, they made hearty chatter and told cheesy jokes, avoiding topics related to the mystery. Part of the reason that they did so was to rest themselves and part of it was so that when they returned to the matter, they could return with renewed eyes and clear minds.

"What do you do with a dead Chemist?" Misty asked the others, already in tears from George's latest jest. Neither could come up with a sufficient answer. Misty could hardly spit out the answer, for every time that she attempted to, she only burst into more giggles. Finally she was able to say it aloud, "You Barium!" They all ruptured with laughter.

"That was a _really_ bad one! Where did you get that from?" Nancy puffed in between sniggers.

"McGraver's," she responded. After a few more minutes, the girls began to contain and collect themselves. They washed their dishes and wrapped up the leftovers. They all settled in the living room to catch the news on T.V. -nothing interesting, just everyday news. Finally they adjourned in Nancy's bedroom to talk over the case. They explained to George what they had so far and showed her Misty's lists.

"So, what would you like to work on?" Nancy asked her athletic, brunette friend.

"I'll take the living staff. You two can split up the dead ones. I'll get all the goods on these three," she took the post-it note that Misty had scrawled the names on, "families, past and current professions, addressees-"

"Past and current on those too," Nancy interjected.

"Okay, do you want all past addresses or just the ones that they had at that time?" George asked.

"We'd better get all, just in case. Besides, most of these names were probably River Heights residents all their lives," Misty said.

"Would you go ahead and get a background on the dead employees too?" Nancy asked, "It might come in handy. Just get the basic stuff and anything that catches your eye, that way we can focus on the 'death' part." She paused, thinking that idea over, a new one forming, "Or I could do that and Misty could research their deaths." She proposed. Nancy was sitting at her desk facing her computer. Misty was sitting on the floor, her laptop in her lap. George sat on Nancy's bed. She was taking notes on what all they had said and writing up separate 'to do' lists for each of them.

"I like the second idea better," Misty inputted.

George shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you guys want to do. It doesn't matter to me."

"We'll just go with the last choice," Nancy said, agreeing with Misty. So that is how they divvied their work. George took over the research for the living personnel, Nancy over the deceased, and Misty over their deaths.

George was called home not too long after. "I'll get back to you on this. See you guys later." Misty wandered into her room to work on her own assignment, both sisters preferring to work alone for now.

* * *

"Hey, George!" Ned called to the tan girl that he spotted across the room. He had just walked into the Johnston Café, the waitress initially leading him in another direction. George waved him over. "Excuse me," he said to the waitress, "I'll just sit with her, if you don't mind." The young woman nodded and headed off to attend to another table. Ned sat across from George. She had her laptop out on the table and an ice tea in her hand.

"I haven't ordered yet," she remarked, still staring at the screen. Finally, she looked up at him, "If you want to join me." She offered.

"Sounds great. I'm exhausted and you look as much," he noticed, and drawing from that, he said, "What've they got you doing?" She mirrored his smile with a knowing one of her own. It was past dinner time, and both had decided to grab a late bite to eat.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm doing some research for them…you?"

"Dad's looking up some possible clue for them; I'm managing the store for him while he digs it up." A waiter came by, taking their orders as well as Ned's drink order.

"Oh, yeah, he might have an article for them. They brought me up to date at supper. I'm assigned official background check on all living hospital staff members." She used a tone that was deep and overly serious. Ned laughed; they were both dedicated to their work and helping Nancy on her cases, but sometimes Nancy could get a little carried away.

"That's a lot of people," Ned quipped.

` "Well," she rolled her eyes. "I'm just doing research on the hospital personnel that were present on the appointed day; those that are still living that is," she explained, "I have three names, and I'm gettin' all the goods on them, which isn't a lot for these two." She pointed to two names on a slip of paper, and then withdrew it. "They are both from River Heights and so there's not much to their stories. There is one odd thing about each of them though-"

"Ah, and that is where you'll find your lead," Ned interjected.

"You're startin' to think more like Nancy," she paused, allowing realization to dawn on her, "So'm I! We spend too much time with her," she laughed.

"But every minute is worth it," compassion slithered into his voice. "But," he became serious once more, "Everyone has something weird about them, so why should your findings be any different?"

George returned to her computer, "Well," she sighed, "Ya know how most people in River Heights are born and raised here? And how most people that live here have done so all their lives and continue to do so for all their lives and children's lives?"

"MmHmm," Ned nodded, "That's what makes us so tight knit around here."

"Well…" George frowned, staring at her laptop, typing furiously.

"That's a very deep subject for such a shallow mind," George looked up immediately; Ned held her surprised and rueful gaze.

"Nickerson!" she chuckled, "You're so full of it! How do you come up with stuff like that? All the time, too!" He only smiled at her and nodded toward the computer. "Right," she said, "So, these two girls, a receptionist and a nurse, were born and raised here, but they both moved to separate cities at relatively the same time.

Faraway cities at that," George stated. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail and a piece of her curly hair fell out onto her forehead. Her face was taut with concentration; she pushed the curl aside. Ned suddenly started laughing at her. She was so intent at looking at her screen. She looked so serious and determined. What Ned found funny was the ring of mustard and bread crumbs around her thin lined mouth and the milk mustache that she hadn't bothered to wipe away yet.

"What?" she looked up.

"Nothing," he smiled quickly and then tucked it away, putting on his 'let's get down to business' look. "So, these two women both moved from River Heights, which does happen, George." He pointed out.

"At the _same_ time!" she exclaimed, "That's got to count for something."

"I'd wager that Nancy will say the same thing," he sighed, "Anything else?"

"No, not for these two anyway; my last man, however, is another story." She patted the seat next to her, indicating that he should join her.

"What's up? Is he super suspicious? Does he have 'prime suspect' written all over him? Oooh," he wavered his voice in a ghostly way.

"No," she scooted over to give him room, "but look…" He turned his gaze toward her computer, "No matter what I do, I can't find any information on this name!"

"What's the problem?" he asked, "Let me give it a go. What's the name?" he drew the laptop nearer to him.

"Doctor James Nathanial Ruaz," she muttered. Bitterness crept into her voice; she'd never come across a name that just didn't show up or that she couldn't crack. Something was off and she knew it. "Good luck," she raised her hands in defeat, "I've been at it for hours."

Ned turned to her in surprise, "Did you say Nathanial Ruaz?"

"_James_ Nathanial Ruaz, yeah that's the name."

"I met him in D.C.!" Ned said.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank my brother for helping me out a little with this chapter by making George sound smart. By the way, it wasn't just random computer talk, the processes aren't complicated to do and **_**are**_** done on computers to help clear up ram and space. **

**This chapter is sort of confusing time-wise. It switches POV a lot, too. **

**The first part takes place the same day as the last chapter. The rest of this chapter takes place the next morning in several different places at relatively the same time, but not exactly. **

**Another thing, I usually put stars (asterisks) between sections, (ex. When POV changes or time changes) but when I download the documents to my account here it takes them out. This isn't the first chapter that I have used them in. It makes things less confusing when the stars are there, so… sorry... **

**Let me know what you think…**

**Any predictions?**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**  
"You _met_ him?" George cocked her head to the side, unbelief obvious in her tone. She sighed frustrated, "So he is real!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Well," Ned ran his hands through his hair, "I met a Dr. Ruaz…but his name wasn't _James_ Ruaz." George's face turned red and invisible steam shot out of her ears. "But his name was _Nathanial_ Ruaz," Ned finished quickly, "and, and he was a doctor…well, a retired doctor."

"So it isn't him!" she exploded. "Man, Ned," she folded her arms across her chest, "you had me going. My hopes were up and everything." She looked annoyed.

"Sorry, George," Ned typed on her computer some more, "I was just trying to help. The name sounded familiar. I met him while I was doing research in Washington. Here, look, this is the guy I met." He showed her a picture of Dr. Nathanial Ruaz, "He's a retired doctor. He helped me out some with the article I was doing, pulled a few strings for me, ya know."

"What does he do now," George asked, suddenly curious. She took over typing on the computer. "Now why didn't I think of that?" she mumbled.

"He just advises people now. At least that's all that I know of, anyway. He was very kind to me. Come to think of it, he was a little too nice. I thought that he had acted a little suspicious, but I just dismissed it as enthusiasm for the article."

"Tsk, tsk," George clucked, "What _would_ Nancy say?" she wagged her finger at him. "What was the article over?" she asked, focusing more than ever on her screen.

"It was just an article over museums. The town mayor was thinking of starting a museum here, and Dad thought that it would be a good idea to write an article about it. I did some research on various historical museums, and Dad let me go to Washington to check out a few there."

"Why would a retired doctor be so animatedly interested in museum work?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has a secret passion for history?" Ned guessed.

"Aha!" the few people left in the café turned to see what the disturbance was. George's eyes were dynamic; she looked up from her screen at Ned, "Ned, you're amazing!"

"Shh, please keep your voice down; people are staring," he quieted her, "Now what did I do?"

"Ned this could be him! Look, we can link him to River Heights!" George exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "It says here that he visited River Heights once as a child and thought of going into practice here, but never did. It's a narrow link, but Nancy's going to want to see this. Funny though," her brows knit together.

"What is?" Ned wondered.

"I can only find one picture of him; the one you pulled up," George looked up at him, confused. Ned looked back at her in surprise.

* * *

"Mmmm," Nancy groaned, "I don't want to get up!"

"Nancy!" Misty urged, "Come _on_!"

"Whyyyy?" she rolled over and placed her pillow decidedly on top of her head. "I didn't go to bed until three this morning," came the muffled voice. She paused, "What time is it?"

"It's six," Misty responded, "Why were you up 'til three this morning?"

"Ung!" she unburied her head. Hair was strewn across her face, and her sleepy voice became clearer, "I need to take some computer lessons from George. I'm no where near as good as she is with internet research." She fell back to her bed.

Misty laughed, "Fine then, but I'm taking your notes! I'll tell Dad that you won't be coming down for breakfast."

"Mmph," came the muffled response.

* * *

"Mom," Bess called, "Where's my sunflower-y dress? I can't find it anywhere!"

"Sweety," Mrs. Marvin stuck her head into her daughter's doorway, "Isn't that the one you told me to give away? The one that matched your black and yellow flip flops and your sunflower earrings?"

"You _gave_ it away!" she screeched, "That was one of my favorites!"

"Oh, Honey, they're all your favorites," her mother soothed.

"Not this one," Bess's voice was small. She pointed to a slim black dress. "It's too plain," she said in disgust.

"Besides, you wanted me to get rid of it. You said it wasn't your color…um…and I believe you mentioned that you never wanted to see it again because," her mother looked skyward, endeavoring to remember which boy it had been, "wasn't that the dress you wore the day John broke up with you?"

"You know that I didn't mean that!" Bess whimpered, "Yellow, is totally my color." She pouted, "And that was my _favorite_ favorite dress. I would never ask you to get rid of it…Maybe I can get it back," she looked hopefully at her mother, "Who did you give it to?"

"Your friend Brenda Carlton, the girl who works at Mr. Nickerson's company with Ned," her mother answered, "She's such a sweet girl."

"Ugh," Bess fell backwards onto her bed, "I'll never get it back!"

"I'm sure she'd understand, Sweet Heart. Just tell her that I gave it to her by mistake," Mrs. Marvin sat beside her daughter and stroked her daughter's blonde hair.

"No, Mom!" Bess clawed at her eyes in frustration. She sat up straight, "Brenda is not my friend; she hates my living guts! And, she will never give me that dress back. Even if she doesn't like it, she'll keep it just to spite me! Oh, now what am I going to wear on my date with George?"

"Are you and George going on a double date?" her mom asked. She got up to leave as Bess walked to her closet again, "How in the world did you manage that?"

"No, George is just this lifeguard guy I met in Chicago after you and Dad left. I have a date with him this weekend and absolutely _nothing _to wear!"

"Honey, I'm sure you can find something; you always do," her mother stood leaning in the doorway. Bess shot her a hopeless sidelong glance, "And if it's really all that bad, I _might_ be able to convince your dad to let you get another one-" Bess squealed with delight and ran over to engulf her mother in a giant hug. "But it won't be easy, since you got so much on the trip," her mother subtly reminded her not to get her hopes up. Bess squeezed her mother again and ran over to her closed, rethinking a new outfit.

"At least she didn't get my sunflower earrings and shoes," Bess mumbled to herself, biting her bottom lip. Her mother slowly crept away, Oops.

"Hey, Mom-"

* * *

"Good work, George," Mr. Marvin praised his daughter's repair of his computer, "Thank you." George shrugged it off. She smiled radiantly up at her father. She stood from his chair and put her hands on her hips.

"It was nothing, Dad. I just ran the System Configuration Utility and discontinued the use of some of the excess startup items, restarted the computer, and then I ran the Disk Defragmenter. It's only two hours work, but it should run more smoothly now."

"You're the best, Georgia," Mr. Marvin playfully pulled her into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Daaad!" she laughed, trying to pull away.

"Hey, what's the latest news with the Drew's?" her father sat at his desk which was in the corner of his bedroom. "Aren't you helping the girls on a case?"

"Yeah," she sat on his bed, "Ned and I came across some useful info last night at the café. I cant' wait to tell them about it. I wonder if Mr. Nickerson found the article that the girls were looking for. I'll call Ned. See ya, Dad." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of his room. He just shook his head, smiling, and returned to his own work.

* * *

"Dang Blastit!" Mr. Nickerson shouted. He slammed his hands down on another fruitless filing bin. His search had been unyielding so far. Even if those kids didn't need it, he thought, this is going to bug me! I know I kept _every_ paper that we've published, he raged. It was early, and he'd been searching all through the night. He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes tightly shut. Ned's father was a very neat and organized man. He closed the bin that he had just finished looking through. "Only a few left," he mumbled hopelessly. Most bin's had been properly marked, seldom had they not. He had searched in almost every storage bin that they had. He sighed and returned to his search.

* * *

Misty was walking toward the park. It was mid-morning. Her blue book bag was draped across her shoulders. She clutched the black strap that stretched from her right shoulder to where it connected to the bag at her left hip, a long held habit. She stared in a daze at the ground only a few steps ahead of her. She put one step in front of the other and wondered aimlessly.

Nancy had stayed up last night and was sleeping in late this morning. Misty had decided to go out for a walk. She mulled over the case and wondered over and over how she had ended up at McGraver's. How does any of the information that we have or that we are looking for lead to the answer? She wondered, How is any of this connected to McGraver's?

A child in a nearby yard pierced the air with a delighted scream, waking Misty from her thoughts. She smiled a small smile and stopped to watch the little girl as she ran from her older brother. The boy, only a year or two older than his sister, ran after her with a green hose that splurted water indifferently. Misty's face fell when the girl turned and fell on her backside. In reality, her face showed joy and utter happiness, but Misty saw terror and pain. The face of the small girl transformed into a face well known to Misty… She had been about the same age as the young girl, no older than seven, Misty recalled…. River Heights faded into an old alley not far from McGraver's, and all the color of the small town faded to gray and black. The sunny day was suddenly only shadows flung in that night…that awful night… the night that only two people knew the truth about…


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been EXTREEMLY busy, and I feel bad for waiting so long to write and post this. Not only have I been swamped with Spanish projects, writing the Constitution for Gov.( which I'm STILL not done with! ), and other school work, but I've had a bit of writer's block as well, but I think that the juices are starting to flow again.**

**This chapter takes place on the same day that the last one ended on, just in case there's any confusion there. This chapter isn't the best; at least it's not my favorite. I feel like it's not written well somehow. It's supposed to be much faster than it seems to be when you read it, so I may end up revising it a bit. Speaking of which, I did revise the last chapter, but only a little. There was a typo and I also added a few words, but nothing important…**

**And as always, thank you for all of your reviews. They really are very encouraging and I love hearing your reactions. Please keep it up! I would like to hear of any disappointments that you have- anything I can fix, or if I should just keep on the way I have been. I would also love to hear your predictions! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

"I love picnics," Bess sighed. She smiled radiantly in her sky blue sundress. The dress had brown polka dots spread out lazily from the stomach-area down. The top pinched together to tie around the back of her neck; it swept up in blue and brown stripes.

"Mm Mm," Ned rushed his hand to catch the bit of filling that fell from his blackberry cobbler. He swallowed and said, "If you continue to cook like this, I may just have to call the police. Food this good should be illegal; I'll become a glutton in no time!"

Nancy had homemade the dessert for their picnic. "It's one of Hannah's old recipes, with my own special touch, of course." It was mid-afternoon and the friends were all enjoying the sunshine and cool breeze. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cool either. George, Bess, Ned, Nancy, and Misty were at the park, sitting on a large, empty patch of grass.

"I'm supposed to be dieting!" Bess complained, "Oh, why is food always so good?"

George rolled her eyes and reached for another piece of cobbler, "Perhaps I'll just eat your portions as well as mine and-"

"And still somehow manage to remain the same slim size!" Bess huffed.

"And," George drew out the word before continuing, "We'll just give you food that doesn't taste good, not that it'll help you with your dieting idea." Bess gave her cousin a shove. George laughed good-naturedly; Bess smiled and then laughed too.

Misty began to gather more of the mess that the group had made; she had been doing so throughout the meal, another long held habit. She was silent, had been since seeing the children water fight. It had been several hours ago now, but she still felt reserved and distant. The others noticed.

Nancy aided Misty in cleaning up. Once everything was either thrown away or returned to the basket, she sat beside Ned. "So, now would be a good time to update on the case. Who wants to go first?" George opened her mouth to start when Nancy noticed Ned become excited. His eyes brightened, and he looked as if he would burst. "Ned, report," she looked to her left up at him. George looked amused.

"George and I ate dinner together last night and we discovered something interesting by mere accident,"

"Isn't it odd how that happens?" Bess inquired.

"Well, I'll let her tell about that, I suppose, since it is part of her assignment. From my given angle we've come up empty handed," he shrugged, handing Misty a half slip of paper. "My father searched in all of our files. He couldn't find the paper that was issued for that week. The only thing he stumbled upon was that."

Misty examined the old paper. It had a printed message on it and was folded at an odd angle. Her brows knit together as she opened it and read the inscription. Nancy, unable to contain her curiosity any longer, sprung to Misty's side. Before Nancy could read the page by way of looking over Misty's shoulder, Misty let the note drift thoughtlessly into Nancy's outstretched-hand. She gazed into the distance just above Ned's right shoulder.

"Well, what does it say?" George asked loudly.

"What?" Nancy mumbled. She hadn't heard George. "I don't understand…" she stared at the paper in confusion. As George reached for it, Nancy allowed it to slip carelessly from her hands into George's.

George read the paper and looked up at the others. "What does this mean?" Bess peeked into George's hands. George clutched the note.

Bess looked to Ned for an explanation, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Don't look at me!" his eyes widened and he raised his hands in a shrug, "I don't have any idea; you're the detectives." Everyone turned to Nancy and Misty. Suddenly Misty yelped in surprise.

She snatched the paper from George and reread it. "Now I know that the stolen article is important!" she exclaimed, "Ned where did your father find this?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I can call him and ask, if you want." He looked confused, as did the rest of them.

Nancy thought, I think she has a hunch. "Would you, Ned? I think she may be onto something." She gazed curiously at Misty. Moments later, realization dawned on her, "You don't suppose…?"

Misty nodded. She looked down at the worn paper in her hands. All that was on the sheet was a date…a date from fifteen years ago, and these words:

_Leave nothing._

_Hopkinsville, 2:30PM –don't be late!_


	24. Chapter 24

**I'll be spending some time editing and fixing subtle mistakes from previous chapters, so it might be a little while before the next new post!**

**Here is the next few chapters. I finally discovered the page breaker on the Document Manager! I'm going back through all of my chapters and placing them where the stars should be. Hopefully, that will make it easier to read. Also, I've made a change to the end of the last chapter. I think I like it better that way. It's not a lot, but I just deleted part of the message that was on the paper and fixed a mistake with a name mix-up. Anyway, enjoy and keep reviewing please!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Ned had wondered off a little ways while talking on his cell phone. He hung up and rejoined the others. "He wants us to come in and see him," Ned said.

"We can take my wheels," George said, "Mom borrowed mine and let me take her minivan. There's room for everyone to fit comfortably and the picnic basket too."

They all agreed, piling into the silver van. Ned sat in the front with George while the others jumped into the back. On the way to the press shop, George explained what she had found on her end of the case, "The first name that I researched was a nurse. She actually still works at the hospital here. Her name is Samantha Tilly. Kelly Sanso was one of the receptionists on duty. It was her first job; she was sixteen. Um," George thought of more, "Oh, she went on to become a doctor, a much credited one at that. And the third name you gave me will interest you the most, I think." Ned nodded, smiling. "After much difficulty and with Ned's assistance, I finally found _a_ Dr. Ruaz. Now I'm not sure if it's our guy, but he's the only one we could find, _and_ we may be able, with some work, to link him to River Heights. I printed off the only picture that we found of him so that your dad can ID him."

"The _only_ picture of him?" Misty asked, "That seems a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Ned interjected, "The only catch is that the Ruaz we found wasn't named James Ruaz-"

"Well then what makes you think that he's our man?" Nancy interrupted.

"Because," Ned turned around in his seat to face her, "His name was Nathanial Ruaz, and-"

"But he's probably some totally different guy!" Nancy interrupted again.

Bess patted Nancy's leg, "Calm down. Let him talk, Nancy. If he could just get out what he's trying to say…Have we ever let you down before?" Nancy smiled and apologized; she just got excited sometimes! On the other side of Bess, Misty continued to stare out the window. She listened to the rest of the conversation in silence, trying to piece everything together.

"As I was saying," Ned continued, "There are several little details that add up that make George and me think that this is our man." He stopped.

"Like…?" Bess prompted, knowing that Nancy was endeavoring to contain herself.

"Well…" Ned glanced at George. She stopped for a stop sign, and then continued on their way.

"Well," she picked up the story, "At the café last night, we met up - Ned and I. We put our heads together and found a few things out."

"Well!" Nancy burst, "Quit dragging it out! What did you come up with?" The entire car burst into laughter.

"Alright, Nancy," George continued, "First of all, there was only one photo that we could find of Nathanial Ruaz- and remember 'Nathanial' is _our_ Ruaz's middle name."

"And people change their names all the time," Misty put in. "So he could be the Ruaz that we're after." she pointed out.

"Second, River Heights was mentioned in an article about him. It said that he had always wanted to practice here, but that he'd never had the chance to." George said.

"Well, that could be a cover up. I mean, really, what is the chance of River Heights being mentioned anywhere?" Bess said, "Hardly anyone knows about us here."

"Only those that actually come here know about it," Nancy stated, "And those we come in contact with."

"But we do travel a lot," George pointed out, "And the name 'Nancy Drew' isn't exactly low key."

"Either way," Ned entered into the conversation once more, "This guy is somehow related to River Heights, which is good."

"Third," George said, "Ned met him in Washington."

"What?" Bess, Misty, and Nancy exclaimed at once.

"Yeah, and he was somewhat of a suspicious character, I thought." Ned then went on to explain the doctor's odd behavior.

"So all we need is for Mr. Drew to confirm whether this is the doctor or not?" Bess asked. George nodded.

"But what if he changed his appearance?" Misty asked.

"She's right," Nancy added, "We'll keep that in mind if Dad says that it's not him." George turned right onto the next street.

"Does anyone else have an update?" Nancy asked, "How about you, Misty?"

"Well," she sighed, moving her hand from her head to her lap and resting her elbow at the bottom of the window, "I was supposed to research the cause of deaths for the no longer living hospital staff." She mentioned this because Ned and Bess did not know it.

"Nancy, what were you in charge of?" Bess asked. Nancy said that she had researched the dead personnel's lives, before they died. "Why don't you share first?" Bess asked, "I'd like to hear about their lives and then their deaths, ya know, in order."

Ned chuckled, "Bess, you would be the one…"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothing is," he responded, "Go ahead, Nancy."

"I had four names," Nancy started, "I only looked up the basics, but if we need more we can get it. George is better at researching people than I am." She looked to George, "So maybe you can look into that if we need to?"

"Sure, no prob," the driver said.

"Okay, so I had Dr. Melvin Bert Yawner, Maria Noster, John K. Miller, and Bety Ramon. Yawner was a doctor who never left River Heights until about two months after Misty was born, which I thought was odd. He had no family when he died. Maria Noster was in her late-thirties when she died. She became a caterer about a year after Misty was born, and opened up a business in Decatur. John K. Miller was a nurse, and he had many offers from great programs and famous doctors. He-"

"What sort of offers?" George asked. They were stopped at another stop sign, this time behind another car.

"I think they were offers to join their practice and practice beside the other doctors. Apparently, he was a very good nurse. However, he declined them all, claiming that he preferred to stay here at home. He did move to stay with his sister, though. It was about three months before he died. Oh, and he was a very charitable man. He was only twenty nine when he died."

Misty mumbled something under her breath too low for anyone to hear.

"Bety Ramon was the other nurse. She went into photography shortly after Yawner moved. She traveled all over the world." Nancy finished.

"I wonder why Ramon and Noster switched careers," Ned thought aloud.

"Hmm," Bess looked like she was concentrating on something, "Yeah, and they all moved away within a year after Misty was born."

"Good observation, Bess. That is something that we should check into," Nancy complimented her friend. Misty wrote the information down in her journal.

"Well," Misty breathed, "I researched the deaths of Miller, Yawner, Ramon, and Noster. Yawner died of old age-sixty one- in his sleep one night, no family. Ramon had a heart attack, one son and one daughter are still living. She was forty three when she died. Noster choked on something at one of the dinner parties that she had catered, her parents and two sisters were still living, but her brother had died the previous year. She was thirty eight." She stopped there.

"What about Miller?" Ned asked.

"Miller had one sister, and she's still living. Their parents died in a fire two years before Melinda Rose Miller –his sister- graduated from River High. She was going to college when Miller showed up at her door one day and asked to stay with her. The college she went to was Berea University in Kentucky. She moved to Chicago after she graduated from there. She's a linguist. I think we ought to pay her a visit."

"We might need to, but then again we may not," Nancy said, "I don't see any reason why we should at the moment."

"Would you reconsider if I told you that John Miller was murdered?"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

"Murdered? By who?" Nancy asked.

"It's an unsolved mystery," Misty shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, no!" George groaned, "Now we have two mysteries!"

"And you know that Nancy Drew can never turn down another mystery," Ned winked at her, "especially one that's been declared unsolvable."

"Well, there goes all my plans!" Bess grumbled.

"Bess, you don't hav-" Nancy said softly.

"No, Nancy!" Bess silenced her. She smiled so brightly that the sun practically shone from her face, "Bess Marvin, assistant detective at your service!"

"We're here," George called as she turned the car off and unbuckled.

"I explored every storage bin that we've ever kept and gone through every paper that we've published since opening this press, except the one that you are in need of! Only three papers were misplaced at that; although, they were all in their respective bins." Mr. Nickerson was pacing behind his desk, running his fingers over his thin hair. He had a bald spot in the middle of his head, and all his once black hair was beginning to gray. His square metal framed glasses were beaded with sweat. He took them off, wiped his eyes on his suit sleeve, and cleaned his glasses with his cotton handkerchief.

"Thank you, Mr. Nickerson, for all of your hard work. We understand that you stayed up all night searching for the paper." Nancy was standing at the door of Mr. Nickerson's office with Ned and Misty. Bess and George had stayed in the front room of the press. Ned was sitting in one of the two chairs that were in front of his father's desk.

Misty's face was full of concern, "Mr. Nickerson-"

"I just can't believe that it's not here!" he exclaimed, unconsciously interrupting the girl, "I _always _keep a copy of our papers. My family always has! It's just part of the job." Frustration seeped into his voice.

Misty opened her mouth to speak again, but Ned posed his question first, "Where exactly was the slip of paper when you found it?"

"It was in the bin that the article that you asked for should have been in, and oddly enough, it was in the particular spot that the paper would be…if it were here."

Again Misty tried to say something, but instead Nancy asked another question and Mr. Nickerson proceeded to answer. Misty sighed and walked out of the room. She wandered back out into the open area of the press's front room. Bess and George rushed up to her.

"What did he say?" George asked. Misty told them what she had heard from Ned's father.

"That's…useful?" Bess wasn't entirely sure what they had come down for if it was just to hear Mr. Nickerson freak out about a misplaced paper.

"Well actually," Misty said, "I have a theory, but I'm not sure how well it would hold up."

"Well, what is it?" George inquired.

"Mr. Nickerson said that only three papers were not in their proper places," Misty leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Her brows knit together and her head tilted downward, "Which is understandable considering that he searched through nearly seventy years worth of papers."

"Wow, that's a lot of papers," Bess noted.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that only three were in the wrong place," Misty said. George shrugged her shoulders.

"So what's your theory?" Bess asked.

"Well," Misty sighed, "Mr. Nickerson also said that the three papers were all in their proper bins, even if in the incorrect position. I found that unusual." She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "I don't know. Perhaps I'm just being skeptical." Bess and George could tell that she was tired. Suddenly, she became frustrated, "I'll bet that the paper was stolen from here too. Oh, the thieves were very thorough!"

"If only we knew what that message meant!" George mulled.

"You don't suppose that it could be a meeting time and place for whoever stole the paper from the press, do you?" Bess put in.

"That's genius, Bess!" Misty exclaimed, "_And_ it fits in perfectly with my theory!"

"Which is…?" George prodded.

"Mr. Nickerson said that he found the note in the bin that the paper should have been in. He said that it was in the same slot that the paper would have been in, too." She stood straight and became more animated, a smile spreading across her face, "I think that whoever stole the paper from the press must have dropped it when he or she was in the act!"

"But how do we use that to help us?" Bess asked. Misty shrugged her shoulders. When Nancy and Ned returned from Mr. Nickerson's office Misty told them what she thought.

"That sounds likely," Nancy agreed.

"But of what use is that to our investigation?" Ned asked.

"My thoughts precisely!" Bess crossed her arms.

"We could take this half sheet of paper to Chief McGinnis and ask him to check for fingerprints," George suggested. The five friends headed out to the car, and George drove them over to the police station.

On the way over Mr. Drew called Nancy's cell phone. She picked it up, "Dad?"…"Yeah, but we just-"…"You what!" Nancy smiled ecstatically, "We'll be right over as soon as we finish up at the police station!" She hung up the phone and released a squeal of delight that sounded very much like Bess when she was asked out by a cute guy.

"What in the world?" George looked into the rearview mirror, "Now, we don't need more than one Bess in the same place at the same time." Bess stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"Dad said that he found Misty's death certificate!" Nancy shouted with eagerness.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Once the friends arrived at the police station, Misty opted to go in, drop off the note, and be back out in a few minutes. The group was in a hurry to meet Mr. Drew at the Drew's house.

Misty got out of the van and took the note into the station. Walking up to the front desk, Misty rang the small, silver service bell.

Sergeant Bithers looked up from his paperwork. A brilliant smile fell upon his face as his eyes rested on Misty. He walked over to the front desk, "Hello! How is the investigation coming along?"

"Every minute brings a new surprise, but how did you know about it?" confusion spread across her face.

"Your father phoned in a few days ago asking about something or another and mentioned it," Bithers shrugged. "So," he rested his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands, "What brings you here?"

Misty handed him the oddly folded paper, "Do you think that Chief McGinnis could check this for fingerprints?"

Bithers shook his head, "He's not in now and won't be for a few days; he's gone to North Carolina to help with a case. But I could have it done for you. When do you need it back?"

"As soon as you come up with the results," she answered, "It may be a hopeless attempt, but we thought we could try. I mean who knows how many prints are on that page!"

"You're right not to get your hopes up, but it is worth a shot. I'll phone you as soon as I can."

"Nancy, Ned, Mr. Nickerson, George, and I all held the paper, that much I do know. Maybe, just maybe, the note was wiped clean before handed to the thief that we are speculating had possession of it. Perhaps, the thief who stole the paper from Mr. Nickerson's press goofed and left some prints." Misty shook her head, "So far, though, everything seems to have been done by professionals…" she shook her head again and looked up at Bithers. He was studying the note carefully. He slipped it into a sterile evidence bag.

Immediately, Misty became shy again. She twiddled her fingers and looked down at her hands, "I suppose I should go now. The others are waiting for me in the van, and Dad found my death certificate -another lead that we plan to follow." As she turned to leave, the sergeant called after her. She turned and looked up.

"I know you're in a hurry, but I was wondering…" Bithers seemed to turn a little red. He cleared his throat, "Well…what I mean is…uh," he scratched nervously at the back of his head and looked down at the desktop. He stood up straight and looked up at Misty, "Do you think that maybe we could…you know…get together…sometime?" He looked hopefully into her green eyes.

Misty was so surprised that she could not utter a reply. It wasn't until she realized that the entire room had become silent and was staring at her, that she found her voice. Her face flushed a vibrant color as she stammered her answer, "Of -of course, anytime you'd like."

Misty made a mad dash for the door, casually. Just before the door swung shut she heard the room erupt in whistles and applause. She heard a man yell across the room, "Ooh, must be someone special to make old, smooth-talkin' Bobby blush and stutter!"

As Misty slammed the door to the van, she huffily buckled. The others in the van stared curiously at her. She looked up, her face reddening even further, "Are we ready?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Wha-" Bess began, but she stopped when Nancy shook her head and gave her a look. Bess cleared her throat and turned away.

"Uh…yeah," George recovered, "Next stop, the Drew's house. Is everyone still buckled?" They all affirmed that they were. George drove to the Drew house and parked behind Carson's black car.

"George, you'll need to take us all back to the park later so that we can retrieve out own vehicles." Nancy reminded her friend.

"Of course," George nodded.

Bess skipped to the garage/kitchen door, "Oh, come on you slow pokes! Am I the only one who's elated about this development?" The others smiled at her enthusiasm; they quickened their steps, anticipation building every moment.

Carson set his glass on a white, round coaster that set on the wooden coffee table in front o f him. "Well," he sat back against the beige couch in the Drew living room, "That's what I came up with. It's a standard death certificate. I'm not sure that I see what you're hoping to get from it, but you're welcome to have it. It's meaningless to me now…" He smiled at Misty, who sat on a matching recliner to his right. Nancy was snuggled next to her father on his left. Ned sat in a wooden rocker that was in the corner by the window to Misty's right. Bess sat on the far end of the couch, on the other side of Nancy, and George stood in front of the beige recliner to the left of Bess.

"It's a start. Thanks, Dad," Nancy gave her father a squeeze.

"Well, I must be off to work again," He kissed the top of Nancy's head and stood, "I will see you at supper." He turned to Misty and kissed her forehead as well. The friends sat in silence for a few moments after he left.

Bess's phone rang, cutting through the exhausted silence. She stepped into the kitchen and returned after her phone call. "George, we have to go home. Mama wants us to help her with something. Bye Nancy," Bess turned to go, "Goodbye Misty, Ned."

"Wait, George, I'll come with you, and Ned you had better come as well," Nancy stood to follow George.

"That's right," Ned stood, "We need to get our vehicles." They all waved to Misty and left.

"I won't be long," Nancy said to Misty.

"Would you stop by the store and pick up some tortillas and tomatoes?" Misty rose from her chair, "Hannah wants to have tacos for dinner. While you're gone, I'll start on supper- Hannah won't be back until later."

"Alright, that sounds fine to me. Do we need any mild Pace Picante? I know we have hot Pace."

"Yes, Hannah said that we have everything we need except for tortillas and tomatoes. She wants to make chicken tacos."

"I'll be sure to get them. I should be back in twenty minutes."

"Okay, bye Nancy." Misty said as she watched Nancy walk out the door and climb into George's back seat with Ned.


	27. Chapter 27

**First of all, I want to apologize for a HUGE typo that I overlooked in Ch. 14. At the end of the ch. it said that 'Casey' is dead. Well, it should have said- and now does say- 'Cassy' is dead. I am sorry about that. **

**And now here is the next chapter-Enjoy and…REVIEW! ;)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Misty wandered around the house for a few minutes, deep in thought. Finally, she made her way to the kitchen. What should I make for supper? she wondered. Lazily, she opened the fridge and looked inside. It's only me and Nancy, Misty thought to herself. She settled on making salads.

As she tossed the ingredients- cheese, pickles, boiled eggs, ham, turkey, carrots, and both iceberg as well as romaine lettuce- her mind wandered back to the death certificate that lay on the coffee table in the living room.

"Mm!" Misty's eyes widened as she drizzled a bit too much Italian dressing on the top, spilling some on her fingers. She liked her fingers. "Ooh! That's tangy," she said. The young chef walked to the sink to wash her hands. "Man," she moaned, looking down at her shirt- there was a long dribble of Italian dressing.

She went upstairs and changed into a long-sleeved, black and white checkered button-up shirt that she left unbuttoned. She tied the bottom slack with a black hair tie in the front and rolled up the sleeves to her elbow. Underneath she wore a white tank top. She pulled her hair into a new ponytail and wet her face. She was a little _too_ warm. Misty leaned down to roll her blue jeans up to mid-calve and removed her shoes. She drank a quick glass of water, wiped her mouth, and trotted back downstairs into the kitchen to finish supper.

The young girl set out two bowls of salad on the table next to two empty glasses. "Hmm," she looked toward the living room again. I'll bet that I have time to look at that certificate before Nancy gets back, she thought to herself. Maybe I'll find something, she hoped.

As she walked past the kitchen table and into the living room, she felt a warm breeze. She noticed that the window was open and the white, lace curtains were blowing unrestrained in the wind. In front of the window stood a round, light-colored, wood table, and on the table set a swarthy, dark blue vase. In the sleek vase was a single, fresh, yellow rose.

That's odd, Misty thought to herself, as she stepped cautiously toward the small table. A few of the yellow petals had fallen to the table, but also, Misty noticed…there were red ones.

The girl looked to her right to see that the tall lamp was in the corner between the couch and one of the two recliners. On her left, the rocker was in the corner... as it should be. That wooden rocking chair had been in the Drew family for many generations. A carpenter- long, long ago- had made and given it to one of Misty's grandmothers. The friendship blossomed gradually into a passionate romance. Unfortunately, the man died of a horrible accident merely weeks after he had proposed to Misty's grandmother. The woman was heartbroken until she found another love that developed even more gradually. She never forgot the sweet kindness of the carpenter. She had given the rocker to her firstborn son at his wedding, and he had done the same. It became a family tradition that had never failed to be carried out. It was a sad and tragic story that Nancy had told Misty one night. But the story was in the farthest reaches of the girl's mind at the moment.

Perhaps, she tried to comfort herself, Nancy put them there for contrast or decoration. Funny though, she mulled- thinking back to the strange petals, I don't remember them being there. Hesitantly, Misty decided to ignore the rose petals and return to her original intentions. She turned around to face the coffee table, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now," she mused, "Didn't we leave that certificate on the…" She slowly spun around once, her brow furrowing. Maybe, she wondered, someone put it in the kitchen and I just didn't see it.

After briefly searching the kitchen, she returned to the living room, facing the open window. She put her forefinger on her lower lip and tried to think, _Where_ could we have misplaced it! The red head reached over the rose to close the window. She rearranged the curtains and stood straight again, hands on her hips.

Suddenly, acting on pure instinct, Misty snapped her head to the left. Her green eyes widened in surprise. The rocking chair was gently and silently moving!

Misty whipped around to face the coffee table and kitchen. "Who's there!" she demanded, "What do you want?" Her shouts rang through the empty house. Misty's socked feet felt planted to the cold wooden floor. She cautiously took a step forward. Her eyes were wide, her body was tense, and her senses were fully alert. She was perfectly still…

Misty saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye, and she heard the closet door between the rocker and the window swing open. Just before she could turn, Misty cried out in pain and instantly fell to the floor…unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

**Let me know what you think of this chapter…it was a mite difficult to write. I ended up revising and tweaking it a lot. But I let the story guide me and write itself…And I really like how it turned out. It was quite a surprise even to me. Believe me, I did NOT plan it this way…it just… happened…**

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Misty's eyes fluttered open- her vision was clouded…the room spun when she lifted her head. She tasted blood in her mouth and her head was pounding viciously. Misty wiped a trail of blood that was drooling from her mouth on the back of a shaking hand. Tentatively, she probed the back of her head. She was laying on the floor in her living room. Oh man, she thought to herself as she saw the pool of red goop on the floor, I need to clean that up.

She heard a frantic voice coming urgently toward her, "…and when I came in- Misty!" Nancy walked through the living room/kitchen doorway. She ran to Misty's side, followed by someone- Misty couldn't tell who. Misty's eyes fluttered shut once more. A groan escaped her lips as Nancy gently turned her over to lie on her back.

"Misty…" Nancy whispered. Misty felt a cool rag touch her forehead…and a tear splash down on her cheek. She felt her consciousness slipping. "No! No, don't!" Nancy whispered frantically. "Misty…Misty!" she choked. "Come on, Misty," her voice became firm.

Misty struggled to open her eyes. Her copper-red eyelashes fluttered in protest. "Nancy?" Her mouth was dry. She became aware of a shadowed figure. It knelt beside her and mumbled something too low for her pulsating head to understand. "What…what happened?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Nancy answered, "Just give it a few minutes and you'll regain some strength."

"It looks like she was hit pretty hard," the figure beside them said, "Do I need to call for an ambulance?"

At this Misty sat up. "I'm fine!" she sputtered obstinately. Ooh, not so fast, Misty thought; her head had responded to the sudden movement rather cruelly. "…Just a little winded," she grunted as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stand. A firm hand pushed tenderly down on her shoulder, forcing her back into a sitting position. It was the strange figure.

"How long do you think she was out?" Nancy looked to the foreign form.

"There's no way of knowing. I'll get a bag of ice." Misty's head began to clear…a little anyway. She had enough in her to realize that the voice wasn't one that she knew. It was a deep, sturdy voice. She lay back down on her back and kicked her legs out in front of her so that her knees were in the air and her feet flat on the ground, placing her head on Nancy's lap.

"It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes; I was only gone for forty, and," Nancy looked down at her sister. Gingerly, she stroked Misty's forehead, "She must have spent twenty on the salads in the kitchen and she wasn't wearing this before, so she must have changed too." The person beside Misty nodded in agreement. Nancy moved Misty's head slowly from her lap back to the floor. Turning to Misty, "I'll be right back." She stood up and followed the unknown voice into the kitchen.

Misty took deep, steady breaths. She focused on the last few moments that she could remember before blacking out. Her head had lulled to a rhythmic, unrelenting, dull throb. The light made it worse, so she kept her eyes closed. She brought her hand to her forehead.

Minutes later, Nancy and the stranger returned. The stranger's voice wafted over to Misty. It was a soothing sound. The stranger must be trying to comfort her, Misty thought. The next thing she knew, strong arms were wrapping around her; one behind her back, the other under her knees. The man lifted her effortlessly… He set her down on the couch. Nancy handed her a bag of ice wrapped in a pale blue washcloth and sat beside her.

Misty was vaguely aware of a third figure that strode into her line of unstable vision in the kitchen doorway. "Umph," she groaned, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck!" Nancy smiled and shook her head.

"I'll bet," someone mumbled, Misty didn't know who.

The man that had carried her to the couch walked over to the other, slightly shorter figure that stood in the doorway. He leaned in to the other figure and, in a low whisper, garbled, "Isn't that incredible? I mean they look _exactly_ alike!"

"She meant it…she _really_ meant it," the other man replied. They were both awed at seeing Misty. "I wouldn't have known that it wasn't her if she hadn't said anything to us…"

"I don't think anything could have prepared us for this kind of… of…" the first man stuttered. They both continued to stare in incredulity.

Misty endeavored once more to sit up, this time more cautiously. Nancy placed a hand on her back. "Slowly," she mumbled.

"The certificate!" Misty suddenly remembered. She turned to face Nancy, "Please tell me that you have it!" Nancy shook her head.

"What certificate?" inquired one of the strangers.

"I left it here with you," Nancy said.

"I couldn't find it anywhere and, and then…" Misty rushed through her sentence.

"Calm down," Nancy soothed, "We'll find it."

"Ug, no…" Misty sucked in a deep breath, "No, we won't…" she leaned heavily against the back of the couch. Misty pulled the washcloth away from the small sandwich bag of ice. She delicately touched the cold ice to the back of her head. Enveloped in silence, the air became still.

"Do you think that's why you were knocked unconscious?" asked the shorter of the two men. He stepped forward.

"I really don't know," Misty sighed. She thought for a moment; her brows furrowed with the effort, "I remember…Nancy leaving." Nancy nodded. "I remember…making salads…for supper…And," she sighed and wiped the trail of blood that had begun to flow from her mouth again. I must have hit my mouth on the table when I fell, she thought. "Um, well…there were red petals…yeah, I remember red rose petals."

"She's making no sense," Nancy said worriedly, looking to the guests.

"No! There were red petals with the yellow ones!" Misty sounded frustrated. She sat up and pointed to the table in front of the window, but the foreign petals were no longer intermingled with the yellow ones. "but…but they were… they were right there!"

"Okay, we believe you," the first stranger said in an effort to keep her calm, "What else do you remember?" He walked slowly closer to the center of the room.

Misty turned to the two visitors. She explained that she had searched for the certificate. She went on to say that she recalled the moving rocker and a flash of movement. "The last thing I can remember is a searing pain in the rear of my head…and falling to the floor." She looked up at Nancy and discreetly nodded toward the two men, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh!" Nancy jumped a little, "I forgot…" She was about to introduce the strangers when the shorter of the two spoke out, deep in thought.

"Who would knock you out?"

"And what did they want? What's this certificate that you keep talking about?" the other asked intrigued as well.

"Nancy, are you working on a case?" the first one smiled, knowingly. Then he turned to the taller man and said in a southern dialect, "What da ya say, Frank, 're y'up for another adventure?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I totally was NOT originally intending to bring in the HB, but you know how they are! They just crept their way into the story! And, well, I'm glad. I LOVE the HB!**

**This chapter is kind of long… and kind of slow, but have no fear; more is near! Today was my last day of school (for the summer anyway), so for about two weeks, I SHOULD be free to do whatever (Huh, that _was_ two weeks ago...). I'll definitely be working on this story. I've got a bug whisperin' in my ear about what's next to happen!**

**Let me know what you think! PLEASE! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

"I always love spending my vacations on dangerous, sometimes deadly, mysteries with Nancy Drew," Joe said teasingly. A grin spread across his handsome face. His brother, Frank, just rolled his eyes. Frank strolled over to the beige lounger closest to the window and Misty.

He sat down and held out his hand to her, "I'm Frank Hardy, and that," he pointed to Joe, "is the brother that I many times disown, Joe. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And somewhat of a shock, don't forget that part," Joe sat on the coffee table in front of Misty. He held out his own hand to her, "And you are…?"

"Ahem," Misty cleared her throat, "My name is Misty, Nancy's long lost sister, as I presume you already know."

"Well, we could only guess that you were related," Joe said, smiling.

"But sister?" Frank looked skeptical, "Nancy, since when do you have a sister? You're an only child aren't you?"

"Well, _apparently_ not, Frank, good night!" Joe stretched out the second word. He rolled his eyes at his brother and suppressed a snicker. Joe enjoyed harassing his older brother, and he was quite good at lightening a dreary-mooded atmosphere.

Misty sized them both up. Frank was obviously the older one. He had dark brown hair and captivating dark eyes. There was an air of maturity that hung about him. He was the same age as Nancy, and Joe was two years older than herself. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, lighter than any she'd ever seen before. They held the same playfulness that Bess's held, yet they were as intense as Nancy's ever were. She could imagine that his smile was eternally etched onto his face. Frank seemed more calm, and reasonable, but Misty could tell that he could enjoy just as much fun as his younger brother when he wanted to. She was eager to know more about them.

"I bumped into them and thought I'd bring them home for supper. They're old friends of mine. I sort of forgot to tell them about you until I pulled up," I said, "I told them to wait outside; I didn't want to freak them out." She laughed softly, "When I came in, I saw you on the floor and ran out the door to get them."

"All she told us was that she had a surprise that we wouldn't believe until we saw for ourselves," Joe stated, "_I_ thought she was just trying to pull a fast one, but I can see now that this is no hoax."

"Well, fill us in on the mystery already," Frank burst excitedly.

"And while you're at that, why don't you tell us how you…ya know…discovered each other," Joe waved his arms around.

It didn't take long for Misty to recover. The foursome moved into the kitchen. Nancy set out two more bowls of salad, added tomatoes, and filled four glasses with each particular drink order.

"We should probably start from the first day Misty showed up," Nancy wiped her mouth with a napkin. The girls brought the Hardy's up to date on everything- Nancy did most of the talking. Misty sat quietly, only interjecting when she felt necessary. She was quite shy, as you will remember, and still didn't feel quite well. I should get a good night's sleep, she proposed, I'll retire early tonight. She returned to their current conversation. Nancy had just finished telling about the death certificate, and the floor was now open for questions, speculations, and any other comment of sorts. "I believe firmly now that the death certificate must have held a clue," Nancy concluded, "Why else steal a death certificate?"

"Who would have knocked you out and for what reason?" Frank turned to Misty.

"I'm rather wondering _what_ they hit me with!" she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head; a hard knot had formed there. "Honestly, I don't know who would have done it. Who would have known..." she trailed off, nothing coming to mind.

"It was definitely someone that knew about the certificate," Joe gathered.

"What makes you say that?" Nancy asked, "It could have been anyone. A burglar, or snoop, or _anyone_ could have just panicked when they found that they weren't alone in the house, hit her, and run."

"But," Frank pointed out, "the robber only took the certificate, nothing else; nothing of value. I mean think about it: at first glance, how many thieves are going to think that a simple piece of paper is worth something-as you implied earlier?"

"Even if it looked official," Misty stood to begin cleaning up, "He has a point."

"Misty!" Nancy exclaimed, "Sit down, this instant!" Misty just shrugged and gave her sister a look. Nancy returned the look, "I want you to rest at least for the rest of the day if not longer. Now, sit down! I'll clean up."

"I'll help," Frank stood.

"No," Misty insisted, "I can do it!"

"Sit!" Nancy pointed at Misty's empty seat.

Misty slumped back down into her chair. She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at Nancy. Joe smiled to himself. He could remember times that he had experienced with Frank in which he felt exactly as he now imagined that Misty did.

"Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?" he asked.

"Lay one on us, Joe," Nancy laughed, "the cheesiest one that you can think of."

"Okay then," he paused to think, "So they want cheesy, huh."

"Just spare us our spleens," Frank smiled as he gathered the four empty bowls.

"Got one!" Joe sat up straight, "What were Tarzan's last words?" A smile spread from ear to ear. He waited in anticipation as the other failed to guess correctly.

"'Who oiled the vine?'!"

Misty burst into applause and everyone laughed. "I've got one for you, but it's long," Misty said, a twinkle evident in her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Joe's eyebrows rose in surprise, and then he smiled one of his famous 'charming' smiles, "for not many enter that tomb of certain death and survive!"

"Hence the name," Frank quipped.

"Whacha got, Misty?" Nancy asked. She moved to collect the glasses and dessert plates. They had all enjoyed a lovely strawberry and rhubarb pie that Hannah had made.

Misty stood and Nancy began to protest, but Misty held up a hand, "It's only for the jest. Then I'll return to my seat, I promise." She stood away from the table and started the joke, "Once, there were creatures that roamed to and fro high upon the peaks of their mountains. These fun-filled little critters were called Trids. They were petite fuzz-balls of constant overwhelming joy. They continuously traveled from village to village to visit each other. They were a most social species and they were also Jewish. The Trids never frowned; they were so always bubbling with excitement." She stood, leaning on the island. "One day," she spread her hands with exaggerated drama, her tone deepened, "a troll moved into the mountain that was the beloved home of the pleasure-bursting Trids.

"Now, he didn't like Trids, no, not one bit. He was their counterpart- completely opposite of them." Frank and Nancy stopped working on the dishes to listen. Misty continued, "He put a stop to all of their traveling most immediately. He stormed about and kicked them back to their village of origin. He did this every time he saw one.

"Well, quite soon, all of the Trids lost their smiles, happiness, and everlasting giggles. They became depressed and discouraged. The troll had taken all of their fun away." Misty smiled here, and then continued, "This went on for a fair while, when the Trids finally became fed up with the troll. They all decided to go ask their Rabbi if he could do something about the dreaded troll. They expressed their many complaints and stated that all they wanted was just to be happy again. So, the Rabbi said that he would seek out the troll and request an answer to their problems.

"He searched high and low, for days on end, behind every tree and shrub, and in every cave that he came across," Misty slowly walked about the room, "But alas he could not find the troll. Finally, the troll appeared. He jumped out from behind a rock and pulled his leg far behind him in preparation," Misty pulled her leg behind her and looked as if she were ready to score a world champion ship soccer game, "The Rabbi hurried to say, 'Whoa, whoa, hold on a moment, Mr. Troll. I only want a word with you.' The troll looked blankly at him. 'I wanted to pose a simple question' the Rabbi continued, 'What is it that you hold against us? Why are we not to visit between towns? All we wish is happiness and our social lives. Isn't there some way that we can live in peace together?' The troll shook his head and replied," Misty took on the most serious tone that she was able, "'Silly Rabbi, Trids are for kicks!' and he kicked him home!" Misty finished, beaming.

Frank chuckled and returned to drying the dishes that Nancy handed to him. Nancy laughed to herself and then acknowledged aloud, "That wasn't bad."

"You went all that way just to say _that_?" Joe looked mocking, but he had to admit, it _was_ a funny joke. He even laughed a minute later. "No, not bad at all…for an amateur," He winked at Misty and laughed again.

A few hours later, Frank, Joe, Nancy, and Misty were back in the living room. Frank sat on the same recliner that he had earlier. Joe sat on the couch with Nancy, and Misty sat on the floor between the coffee table and the television. Nancy sat between the Hardy boys.

Misty's curiosity got the best of her, "So, where are you guys from? You said you were on vacation?"

"Yeah," Joe sighed, "We're out for the summer. We took a train and rolled right into River Heights." He leaned back against the couch, put his hands behind his head, and kicked his legs out onto the table.

"We live in Bayport, New York," Frank interjected, "We wanted to come down here and see if we could spend some of the summer together." He gestured toward Nancy. "I think Joe had a trip to the beach in mind, but it doesn't look like we'll be able to fit that in anytime soon. And, of course, we didn't have a mystery in mind, or…you," this time he gestured at Misty, "Although, I suppose we should have expected to come across trouble; Nancy's a magnet! Not once have we crossed paths, yet, and_ not_ had a mystery to find us."

"You aren't so bad at askin' for peril yourselves," Nancy poked with a broad smile that lit up her entire face. Her eyes were sparkling and her expression was aglow. "I think we should take a ride to the hospital and see if they will dig up their copy of Misty's death certificate," Nancy continued.

"That sounds splendid! Ooh, and we need to interview Nurse Tilly if she's there," Misty reminded them.

"What say we give George a call and ask her if she knows where the receptionist, Sanso, is now? Perhaps, she still lives here," Joe stood. The others followed suit.

"Well, she certainly won't be expecting this. Let me dial her number in the hall," Nancy went into the kitchen.

"I'll talk to her," Frank shot Joe a warning look and followed Nancy into the hallway.

"What?" Joe grinned, a glint in his eye. He knows I'll try some sort of funny business, he thought, but I don't quite have the time to do it justice, not like Misty and Nancy did anyway. Speaking of whom, he turned to Misty and said, "Shotgun!" They raced outside and buckled into Nancy's car. Nancy and Frank came out a few minutes later. "Well, what news from George? What did she say when she realized that we were in town?" Joe reminded Misty of a playful, little kid.

"At first, she thought I was calling from Bayport, but she soon found out otherwise. She sounded glad and she said that she can't wait to see us." Frank climbed in the back beside Misty.

"She also said that Sanso does still live here in River Heights. She doesn't work in the medical field anymore, though. George gave us her address, and we can stop by to see her on our way out," Nancy started the car.

"That's fantastic!" Misty said, "Two interviews soon to be down, and one more to go!"

"Who?" Frank asked, "Everyone else is dead, except Ruaz-and he's in Washington."

"Yes, but there's-"

Misty was cut off by Joe's panicked cry, "Nancy, watch out!" Nancy slammed on the brakes. Directly behind her was a police car that she'd nearly backed into!


	30. Chapter 30

**Short chapter…Yay!**

**Oh, and again I apoligize for taking so long... I feel bad about that... Anyway, I may be coming back to edit these last few chapters, but let me know what you think. :)**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Nancy quickly stepped out of her car. She ran to the other driver, "Oh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Sergeant Bithers stepped out of the police car that he had parked on the curb in front of the Drew home.

"Yes I'm fine. And you?" he looked worried.

Nancy nodded to show that she was, "There was no collision, so I think the only damage done was done of shock. I didn't see you at all! I do apologize."

Bithers just shook his head, "Naw, it wasn't you; it was that sharp corner I took too quickly. It's not the best place to put a driveway. I should have been more careful, and I'm sorry too." By now the others had gotten out of the car as well. "Who are your friends?" he asked.

"This is Joe Hardy and his brother Frank," Nancy introduced them, "They've stopped in town from New York on vacation. They're old friends of mine- the detectives I've always told you about."

"You're not Fenton Hardy's sons are you?" Bithers asked, delight playing in his voice. His white teeth shone as he let loose a large smile.

Frank nodded, returning the smile, "The one and only."

Bithers vigorously shook hands with each of the boys in turn. Excitement spread like wildfire on his tanned face, "Boy, what a pleasure it is to meet you fellows. I've heard so much about you- and all the best! Oh, my name's Bob Bithers. I'm work here at the police station under good ole Chief McGinnis."

"It's a pleasure to meat you as well, Mr. Bithers," Joe returned as he shook the older man's hand.

"Please, most people call me Bithers, or Bob if you prefer."

"Where were you headed?" Misty asked shyly. Nancy noticed that Misty seemed to turn slightly pink when she looked up, squinting against the sun. Again she reminded herself to ask her sister what had been the cause of such a fuss earlier at the station.

"I was actually on my way to tell you that the results for the fingerprints you asked about were in. I wanted to deliver the news personally."

All trace of shyness left Misty's demeanor as excitement quickly spread across all of the teens faces. "Did you find anything?" Misty asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there was only one set of prints and we _were_ able to identify them."

Joe looked at Frank. The blonde boy was so enthusiastic that he began to bounce on the balls of his feet, "Well! Who's are they?"

"Oh, would you care to come in?" Nancy asked, indicating the house. It was hot out and she felt obliged to ask even if she didn't want to wait for the news, "We can discuss this inside if you want." She also didn't know if anyone might be lurking… perhaps the intruders that had knocked Misty unconscious.

Frank caught the gist and insisted further that they all move indoors where it was cooler. Misty hurried indoors, eager to hear what the sergeant had to say. Nancy walked in with Bithers on one side and Frank on the other. Joe took Nancy's keys and pulled her convertible back into the garage.

Once everyone was gathered in the kitchen, Nancy served ice water. They all sat at the table and looked toward Bithers expectantly. "The paper seemed to have been wiped clean before handed off. At least that's what I gather, considering that there were only one set of prints."

"I can buy into that," Joe rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Otherwise there would have been numerous sets of prints and we'd be plum out of luck at this point."

"That's right," Bithers nodded, "Anyway, so I wanted to deliver the news myself because I thought that the person's name whose prints were found on your paper would be of great interest to you…" He smiled.

He's dragging this out on purpose, Misty thought. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held her glass of water like one might a mug of hot chocolate. Bithers produced the paper in a plastic evidence bag. "I thought that you all might want this back." He slid the bag across the table. Joe snatched it up eagerly, for he and Frank had not seen the note yet. When he was done looking over it, he silently passed it over to Frank. After Bithers asked several meaningless questions about the case, Misty finally burst.

"So whose prints are on the note?" she made no effort to sound casual; she wanted the information!

"They are that of the youngest Veronen brother, Jim."


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys I'm really sorry about how long it took for me to get this here, but it's been a CRAZY summer so far. I've hardly had two minutes to myself, and next week it's only going to get worse with band starting up and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and maybe the length of the chapter will make up for the time! Please review and thanks for all your support, it means the world to me.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

All four teens answered in their separate ways at once:

"Who?" Misty asked, looking at the others faces for some hint.

"The Veronen…" Frank murmured, sitting up straight as confusion spread across his face.

"What?" Nancy coughed; she sputtered up the sip of water that she had just attempted to swallow.

"Ug, not them again," Joe groaned, leaning against the back of his chair.

Bithers just smiled and raised a hand, "Whoa now, not everyone at once!"

Frank seemed to be speaking more to himself than anyone else, "What would they have to do with any of this?"

"They cause more trouble than they're worth!" Joe almost sounded irked. Perhaps, they've escaped them one too many times as well. Although Misty knew not who the dreaded brothers were, she remembered back to her first day at the station and what the chief had said.

"Who?" Misty tried to enter into the conversation, but her friends were too deep into their thoughts to pay any attention.

"They just slipped through our fingers on an entirely unrelated case!" Nancy looked upset, "Now what are they up to?" She threw her hands into the air.

"No," Frank corrected, "Not 'what are they up to' but 'what _were_ they up to'. Remember that this case is fifteen years old. This would have to have been one of their first cases, for their earliest recorded crime only dates to about eleven years ago. That was when they stole thirty diamonds, twenty emeralds, and sixty opals from a jeweler in Europe. I believe that your father was on that case. I wonder how they fit into this one."

"The younger must have stolen the article from Mr. Nickerson's press, and dropped the note by accident," Joe reflected, "That would explain why it was found in the very spot that the article itself _should_ have been in."

"That means that the Veronen Brothers were in on whatever it is that you all are trying to dig up," Bithers added.

"And," Nancy concluded, "it means that there was definitely more than one article thief, for the Veronen Brothers never work separately. They must have engineered the whole theft! But the question now is whether they were the _only _ones who swept the town that night."

"Who are _they_?" Misty piped up again, but the others were on a roll.

"Someone from the hospital must have been in on it too," Joe's brows knit together in concentration, "Otherwise, how would the Veronen Brothers have known to steal the articles in the first place?"

"You know," Frank looked up, "he's right. Those at the hospital were the only ones that knew what actually happened that day-"

Bithers interrupted excitedly, "They were the only ones there!"

Frank continued. "It had to have involved one of them; the situation was a medical one and neither of the Veronen Brothers are that smart. In fact," Frank's voice became extremely animated and he even rose a little in his chair, "I'd wager that someone at the hospital-"

"hired the Veronen Brothers!" Nancy finished enthusiastically.

"Who?" Misty yelled, shattering the excited buzz that occupied the silent room. The other four turned to her in surprise. She took a deep breath and clarified in a calmer tone, "Who are the Veronen Brothers…please."

Nancy sighed, "I'm sorry, Misty, I forgot that you don't know who they are. The Veronen Brothers are two… two _vile_ men who have managed to have never been caught. Howard is the older one, and his younger brother by two years is Jim. They are inseparable, arrogant, and ruthless. They'll work for anyone who will pay them a 'sufficient amount' as they like to say."

"Their main course of work is murder and theft," Frank continued.

"And the dirty rotten scoundrels are excellent undercover!" Joe exploded. Frank placed a hand on his brother's arm to calm him.

"He's just upset because they gave him the slip and a black eye," Nancy chuckled.

"Okay, so can I ask how we know who the are if they've never been caught before? Do they leave a mark or something?" Misty sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"Well, they leave footprints and breadcrumbs, so to speak, enabling the police to figure out who it is, but every time it's too late." Nancy answered, "Dad's worked on several of their cases, and he's always able to prove that they were behind the crime."

"Somehow they temporarily cover their every move," Frank added.

"Their big headed and got it comin' for them, if you ask me," Joe crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

Bithers pager went crazy, startling the entire room, "Well, it looks like I've got to scoot. Best of luck, and if you need anything else, just give me a ring." He stood from the table, and then turned to the Hardys, shaking each of their hands one more time, "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Frank stood.

"Yeah," Joe still looked miffed.

"We'd better head out, too," Frank gathered the water glasses and put them in the sink.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Misty asked the secretary at the hospital.

The man turned to her and sighed, "I mean it's not in any of our records. We have no indication that a Misty Drew was ever born or died in this hospital."

"So I don't exist?" Misty started to grow red from anger, "Is that what you're telling me! That I don't exist! Huh?" She turned on her heel and stormed back into the parking lot.

"Look, all I'm saying is that she wasn't born _here_, not to our knowledge. And obviously she isn't dead, so why would you be looking for her death certificate anyway? The information that you want is not in any of the computers or on file," the man looked annoyed to the Hardy boys and Nancy.

"Thank you for your time. We're sorry to trouble you," Nancy headed for the door. Frank and Joe silently followed.

Misty was sitting in the back of Nancy's blue convertible on the passenger side. Her arms were crosses and you could practically see the steam rolling from her ears. Her lips were taut and her face was red. "Hey don't take it personally," Joe hopped into the backseat next to her, "He was just doin' his job."

"No," Misty looked down and uncrossed her arms. She fiddled with her fingers, "It's not that. It's just…" Frank climbed into the passenger seat as Nancy headed for the driver's seat. "I don't understand why someone would purposefully take me from my home and try to erase my existence in my family and hometown!"

"It certainly is a strange crime. I mean what does the criminal get out of all this?" Joe asked.

"Not a criminal," Frank bit into an apple that he pulled out of his backpack. He offered one to Joe and Misty. They both shook their heads no. He didn't offer one to Nancy because she was driving. They were on their way to Sanso's house.

"What do you mean?" Nancy furrowed her brow.

"I'd wager that this one's a psycho," he answered.

"Frank, many criminals are psychos," Joe pointed out.

"True, but my bet is that he's never done anything like this before. I've got a gut feeling that he was a fine, swell guy-"

"or girl," Nancy interrupted, "We've made that mistake one to many times."

"Right-or girl-before something drove him-or her- mad," Frank continued.

"Well, how do you gather that? I mean, it certainly doesn't explain how they've managed to cover there tracks completely for the last fifteen years," Joe stated, "And amateurs don't typically buddy up with the Veronen Brothers. They wouldn't tolerate it."

"Joe's right, Frank. The Veronen Brothers wouldn't risk someone on their team that would make a mistake," Nancy agreed.

"Okay, so maybe someone hired them to do the work, and he- let's just go with that for now and keep in mind that it could be a girl- was the mastermind behind the plan. Remember that the Veronen Brothers will work for anyone who can pay up. And besides, has anyone else noticed that this is the first time that the Veronen Brothers have been involved in a crime and _not_ taken the blame for it within a reasonable time frame. Whoever hired them out must have paid extra to get them to keep their mouths shut," Frank chucked his apple core out into the grass as Nancy pulled to a stop.

"That's true," Nancy thought aloud, "I didn't think about that."

"Well, so what about the note we found?" Joe asked, "Did Jim drop it on accident or on purpose because he couldn't resist?"

"The Veronen Brother's don't just_ drop_ evidence on accident. It's not like them," Nancy said, "What if we weren't _supposed_ to find out that the Veronen Brothers were behind this until fifteen years later?"

"No," Misty spoke for the first time since the group had left the hospital. She appeared to be much calmer now. In fact, her demeanor shouted 'my wheels are turning, don't disturb'. "He didn't drop it because he couldn't resist, Joe. If he had he would be risking his payment, which I get the impression they would never do. And there's no way that we were supposed to discover this at all let alone fifteen years later. Whoever did this didn't ever want me to find you," she looked at Nancy, "I wasn't supposed to be able to trace myself back to River Heights. We were never supposed to meet…" She looked up, "Someone must have caught Jim while he was stealing the article, or almost caught him. Think about it, if someone snuck up on him and startled him, he just might have dropped his note!" She said excitedly, "It had to have been an accident, and I'll bet I know who caught Jim in the act!"

"Who do you think caught Jim?" Frank looked confused, "And how can you figure that?"

"Miller!" Misty bubbled, "Why else would he have been murdered? The culprit was never found. In fact, I think George said that the law labeled the case as unsolvable. It must have been related to this case somehow."

Nancy's eyes lit up, "That makes sense…"

"Wow," Joe looked surprised, "That was some thinking. Where did that come from?"

"But he was murdered several months after the theft," Frank pointed out.

"Well, yeah. They didn't want to be too obvious!" Misty smiled, "And anyway, making someone disappear completely from birth is not exactly a quick procedure."

"Alright, alright, you got me," Frank gave in, "So what about a motive? How do we know that this is or isn't the guy's first crime?"

"Well, there's no way to tell that, is there?" Nancy asked. She pulled the car to a stop at the end of the long dirt road that they had been traveling. "Well, we're here." The group looked up and saw a rundown, two-story house. They had traveled to the outskirts of town.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

** "**The doorbell's broken," a voice behind the four teenagers called, "So don't bother." The startled group, standing on a crumbling porch, turned around. An old woman stood in a patch of weeds. She was dressed in faded overalls, a wide hat, and boots that had holes in them. She pulled off one of her gloves and set down her gardening tools. She stepped out of the patch of dirt that served as her garden and toward the four kids on her porch. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh…Ms. Sanso?" Nancy asked, confused.

"Yeah, are you all here to pick up the green beans? Well you're late," the woman grumbled. Under her breath she muttered, "Bunch of lazy teens… since when does it take so long to pick up a delivery…and does it really take four people…"

"Excuse me," Frank stepped forward, "my name is Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe. These are our friends Nancy and Misty Drew. We were wondering if we could speak with you for a moment or two about something."

"You aren't here for the green beans?" the woman looked up, a hard look crossed her face.

"No ma'am," Nancy answered, "But we were wonder-"

"I want no part of whatever it is you're here for. If you've not come for my beans then leave! Off my land before I call the police. I'll not buy anything that you're sellin' and I certainly don't want a bunch o' no good kids makin' this their new hangout!" she growled.

Joe, not one to take much grief from anyone and quick-tempered as he was, spoke up, "Listen here! We never did anythi-"

"Joe," Frank warned. Nancy put a hand on Joe's arm reassuringly.

"What? We don't have to put up with that!" he turned to his friends, "Come on guys, we don't need to talk to Kelly Sanso anyway!" Joe stormed back toward the car, "Not like she'd tell us anything anyhow!" He slammed the car door after getting in the passenger seat, and he stared angrily out the front windshield, waiting.

The woman seemed to turn a bit pale at his words. Quickly she regained her composure and began to rant and rave again.

"Please, ma'am, forgive him; he's got a temper you wouldn't believe. He didn't mean any of it, really," Frank pleaded. He knew that they needed to talk with her.

"You ever come around here again, I'll shoot you with my shotgun, ya hear? OFF MY LAND!" she yelled.

Frightened, Nancy and Frank quickly turned for the car. Misty stood still, too surprised to move. Her mouth dropped open and she looked terrified as the woman turned to face her. Frank had already jumped into the backseat, and Nancy had already gotten into the driver's seat and started the car. She started to back away and then realized that Misty was still on the porch.

"Go on!" the woman stayed firm in her hard manner. She stared at Misty for a long moment. "You're not related to…" the woman saw how frightened the girl looked and her voice softened, "Are you Misty?" Misty nodded her head. Her ponytail had started to come loose and hairs were sticking out all around her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat, and sweat rolled down her neck. "Oh…my…" the woman whispered, a look of awe covered her face.

Nancy shifted in her seat. She was starting to worry about Misty, "What is Kelly saying to her?" Frank shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Joe waited apprehensively for the girl to hurry back. They all stared toward the house, which was about a hundred feet away.

Suddenly, the old woman regained her harshness, "You need to leave, now. Stay away from here…for your own good, and keep your friends out as well. Just drop all you're doing and forget it ever happened. I'm going to. Go on, shoo!" Misty hurried away from the porch, speechless. Halfway to the car, she turned around to take one last look at the dilapidated, two-story home. She gasped and ran for the car.


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, so a few things I should mention: **

**1) Ted was mentioned as one of Bess's previous flings. He was in the 83****rd**** Nancy Drew File: Diamond Deceit. **

**2) The Juror (Demi Moor and Alec Baldwin) is a real movie- and a creepy one at that. Oooh, it's good. **

**3) Jean-Claude was first introduced to Bess in the 2****nd**** Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys (**_**original**_**) super mystery: A Crime For Christmas. And I think he was in another one too, I don't remember though. Anyway, I really liked him, and I felt like he was a keeper kind of guy like Ned or Frank, so I had to do what I did. You'll understand later. I really liked him… Just remember that there is reason behind all of my madness! **

**4) Also, I mentioned The Wiggles, whom I am not ashamed to say that I LOVE! The Wiggles are the bomb, yall!**

**Please Review! You guys are the best, thanks for all your patience with me.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

"Yeah, George, I know," Bess said, "Okay I will."… "Hey can I come over? I want to see if I can borrow that dress Grandpa sent you for Christmas last year." … "Ooh, really!" she squealed, "Do you mean it?"… "Alright, I'll be right over!"

Bess hung up her phone and ran downstairs to her mother's room. She knocked on the door excitedly, "Mom! Mom, I'm going over to George's. I'll see you later, kay?" After no response, Bess just left.

* * *

At the Fayne home, George hung up her phone. She walked to her closet and shuffled through it until she found a small, silky dress. She walked into the hall. Holding the dress up to herself, she looked in the full length mirror and sighed. She took the pearly white dress back into her room and rubbed the soft material between her fingers. Suddenly, she threw the spaghetti strap, knee length dress onto her bed, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

"I'd better find the lily necklace and bracelet that he sent with it… and the diamond earrings… and the white heels," she mumbled. Her parents weren't home, and she had been doing some research on a certain tennis technique when Bess had called.

George looked through the piles of stuff on her dresser, "Hmm, I thought it was there." She moved to the drawer in her night table, "No? That's odd." She sat in her desk chair and spun around some, thinking of where she could have left the necklace that her grandfather had given her. She stood up and walked to her closet again and found the white shoes. They had a strap around the back of the heel and an intricate design of thin straps on the top of the foot. They were open toed, low heels. She threw them on the bed beside the dress.

George heard the doorbell ring. She doesn't usually use the doorbell, she thought, unless her hands are full that is. She shrugged it off and went to answer the door anyway. As she pulled the door open she joked, "That was quick. Where's the fire? I've got th-" She stopped short as her eyes fell on Brenda Carlton.

"Hello, Georgie Porgie! I am fast aren't I? Well I should be, it's my job to be fast." Brenda breezed right past George and into the front room of the Fayne home, "But, unfortunately, there is no fire; however there is something I want to talk to you about." She smiled showing off all her perfect, dazzling white teeth.

She was wearing Bess's sunflower dress, shoes, and earrings. The white dress contrasted with her tanned skin, and the golden flowers on it complimented it. The black in the dress stood out because of her long, dark hair that was pulled up into a French twist. On one arm hung a white handbag, and in that hand she held a frilly pen. In the other hand she held a small notebook that she always kept her notes in for a story.

"What do you want, Brenda?" George closed the front door and crossed her arms, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, you're never in the mood, Georgie!" Brenda turned on her heel and found a nice comfy spot on the couch to sit on.

"Are you working on another of your dumb stories? 'Cause if you are and it involves me, I don't care. You're not getting anything out of me that I don't want to give, got it?" George sighed, annoyance bubbling up in her chest. Just keep it cool, Fayne, she'll be gone in a few minutes; she wouldn't be caught dead here with you.

"Oh, you're such a sourpuss!" Brenda pouched her lowerlip out just like Bess does, "I only wanted to talk some."

"About what?" George sat down on a chair across from the reporter. Maybe if I just give her the latest gossip she'll leave, she thought to herself.

"Well, for starters, I want to know all about this girl walking around town who looks just like your little friend, Nancy. Who is she and what is she doing here? Is this one of those cases of identity theft? Ooh, who did her makeup and is her hair naturally that color or did someone dye it and did she get plastic surgery to look just like Nancy or is it like a freak accident and, and-"

"Okay! Okay, cool it!" George shouted, "_Misty_ is Nancy's _sister_. There is no identity theft, no plastic surgery, no hair dye, and no makeup. Misty is Nancy's sister. End of story." George couldn't help but adding, "And that's _old_ news…"

"But…but…I…" Brenda sputtered, "I thought…that's it?" her face scrunched up unpleasantly.

George stood up and walked to the door, "Was that all?" She sort of felt sorry for her now. I could give her the latest on Deirdre. Just as George started to open her mouth, Brenda did.

"Well, that was a complete waist of my time. Next time you ask me over, try to make it worth my while. I wouldn't want people thinking that I actually hang out here," a disgusted look covered her face. She stood and walked toward the door, "Oh, and be a dear and tell you parents I said hello!" She smiled that smirk that made George just want to hit her square in the jaw.

Her mouth fell open and rage surged through her, "Why you little-" Before she got any further the front door swung open and hit her right in the side of her head.

"I'm here!" Bess delighted smile immediately fell as she set eyes on Brenda …and what she was wearing.

"Oww!" George clutched the left side of her head.

"What are you doing here, _Brennnda_?" Bess glared at her.

"Oh, don't mind me I was just leaving, right Georgia?" With that Brenda Carlton swept past Bess and out the door the same way that she' d come.

Bess rolled her eyes and just huffed, "George, where are you? Oh! Oh, did I do that? I'm so, _so_ sorry, really I mean it."

George just glared at her cousin, "One of these days I'm gonna knock that girl out! She'll never even know what hit her!"

"Ooh, let me get you some ice! George, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were behind the door," Bess ran into the kitchen.

"Forget it, Bess. I'll be fine after I put some ice to it," George called.

"Okay, but I'm still really sorry," Bess handed her a bag of ice, "So, have you got that dress?"

"Yeah, it's on my bed along with the heels that match,"

Bess ran up the stairs to put it on. When she came back down she spun around for George. Delight played all over her face, "And you're sure I can have it?"

"Yeah," George smiled, "_I'm_ never going to wear it. Might as well get some good use out of it. Someone ought to enjoy it, and if Grandpa asks, I'll just tell him that it didn't fit me."

"Oh, George, you're the best. How do I look?"

How do you think? George thought with a smile, but said, "Amazing, of course."

"George," Bess sat beside her cousin and best friend, "Do you think he'll like me? I mean, seriously… Every guy I'm with… "She sighed and looked to her hands in her lap, "It always ends the same way. Just once I wish I could find a guy that actually likes me, ya know?"

George looked at her cousin sympathetically. A lot of the guys that Bess dated only liked her because of how beautiful she was…that and because of how flirtations she was with them. "Come on, Bess," she started, searching for comforting 'words of wisdom'. Bess looked up, almost in tears, "Of, course he'll like you. Any guy that doesn't is crazy, and that includes all those numskulls that you've dated. Look, you've got something special, you know that?"

"Yeah, what?" she asked soberly.

"You've got this dream of a perfect guy. The guy who can give you everything you want in life."

"But there is no such man, George and you know it. No one is perfect."

"But you dream all the same," George continued, "You set you're standards, and you don't accept any bullcrap from anyone. Bess, you'll find the right guy someday, and in the mean time you want to have fun. You're always trying to cheer me and Nancy up. You're a bright light in our lives... and I think that's about as deep as I can get."

Both girls giggled. Bess looked up, a tear on her cheek, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! Hey I've got a surprise for you."

Bess's eyes lit up, "What?" she asked curiously.

George stood, "Oh, but before I give it to you," she turned to face Bess again, "I want to point out that there was one man that liked you for who you are. In fact, I'd wager that he loved you."

"Who Ted in California. Yeah, a real charmer he was. He tried to separate me from my hometown and my best friends. He only wanted me to himself and his restaurant. All he wanted me for was my dessert making skills."

"Oh, Bess, he liked you. He just…used your baking as an excuse to keep you from spending time with us, that's all. But he was kind of a creep," George made a face, "Heh, he reminds me of the character that Alec Baldwin played in that movie with Demi Moore called um… it was called The Juror. You remember that?"

"He wasn't that bad," Bess giggled.

George laughed too, and then she became serious again. She sat on the couch again, "No, I meant Jean-Claude."

Suddenly, Bess was quiet. She looked at her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bess. I shouldn't have brought it up." She hugged her cousin.

"It's not you're fault that the stupid plane crashed, but thanks anyway. It means a lot."

"Come on, let's go see if we can find those diamond earrings that Grandpa sent with that dress. And if you don't stop crying you'll ruin it, your makeup's already toast," George jived.

Finally, they found the diamond stud earrings. George also found the thin silver necklace that had a single creamy white lily in the center. A bracelet of several of the same lilies was also in the box. She handed it to Bess, "Here, I want you to have this too."

"But George," Bess gasped as she opened the lid, "This is your favorite! I can't take this from you…You could, you could wear them on special occasions. It would go with just about anything you would wear. Really, I can't take them!" She shook her head and held the small black box out for George to take.

"Bess, I'm never going to use these," she lied, "It's not my style. I _want_ you to have them. Besides, anything looks better on you anyway."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Bess! Take the stupid necklace! I know you want to."

It was true; Bess did want them, but she just couldn't take them… "Maybe I'll just borrow them for my date tonight…" she fingered the box, then looked up, "But I'm going to return them!"

"Bess they go with the dress. You can't separate them! It's like separating the Wiggles or something."

"Then I'll…" she thought, "I'll just return it all!" She smiled confidently.

George just rolled her eyes, "Are you ready for you're surprise yet?"

Bess looked confused, "What surprise? I thought…Wasn't this it?"

"Just get changed."

* * *

"Okay, sounds great. We'll meet you there," Joe closed his phone. Turning to the others he said, "Anyone hungry? I know I am!" They had just left Sanso's house and were heading back into town. "George wants to surprise Bess and have us meet them at the café in town."

"Sounds good to me," Nancy chimed in. Misty hadn't said a word since she had gotten in the car. Frank noticed and hoped that she was alright. She seemed spooked.

Nancy pulled into the parking lot of the same café that Ned and George had eaten at when they were researching Ruaz. She parked and stepped out of the car. Joe jumped out and raced into the small restaurant. Frank placed a hand on Misty's arm as she started to get out. Nancy turned around when she noticed that Frank and Misty weren't coming, a questioning look on her face.

Frank waved her on. "We'll be in in a minute," he called. He turned to Misty, "Now, what's been bothering you? Something happened at Sanso's."

She seemed hesitant to say anything at first, but finally she burst into tears. "I saw her face again!" she choked.

"Whose face? Where?" he asked concerned.

"Her's! In the window at Sanso's on the second floor. She was looking out through a dirty window. She had a curtain in her hand, and she held it back as she looked out. She looked right at me!" Misty buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey now. It's alright," Frank reached out to pat her shoulder. At his touch, she flinched back.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered before jumping out of the vehicle and dashing for the café.


	34. Chapter 34

**Again, sorry for the long wait…Please keep reviewing! If you have any ideas, thoughts, perspectives, or predictions that you want to share, you're more that welcome to do so. And I also greatly encourage criticism and correction; and if you see any inconsistencies, feel free to point them out! I beg of you…REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

"You're taking me out to eat? Is that my surprise?" Bess asked as they pulled into the café parking lot. She didn't want to admit it to her cousin, but she was a little disappointed. She spotted Nancy's car. "I wonder what Nancy and Misty have been up to all morning."

"Well," George put her black car into park, "Let's go find out, shall we?"

Bess walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess that would seat them, "Oh, I think my friends have already gotten us a table." She looked around the room, but didn't see them.

"Are you here with the Drews?" asked the woman pleasantly.

"Yes, we are," George smiled.

"This way, please."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Bess asked over her shoulder as she followed the hostess.

"Hey! There's the dazzling beauty herself!" Bess heard a masculine voice that made her knees quiver involuntarily, "We were just talking about you." Bess turned around to see the huge grin of Joe Hardy.

"Surprise!" George whispered into her cousin's ear just before slipping into a chair on the other side of Nancy.

"Joe!" Bess squealed. He stood up to give her one of his famous bear hugs. "Hey, what're you doing here?" she asked.

Joe shrugged, "You know, the same old same old: getting into more trouble." He smiled again.

"Hey Frank! Don't I get a hug?" Bess squealed as she saw him sitting across from Nancy.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry." He stood to hug her, "How have you been?"

"So, so. You?"

"We're chuggin' along," he smiled. He turned to George, "Hey, George, good to see you."

"You too, both of you." She responded, "Where's Misty?"

"She ran into the restroom. She'll be out in a minute or two." Nancy said. She sat between George and Joe. On the other side of the table, Frank sat between Misty and Bess, with Bess across from Joe. Misty and George sat closest to the window on Frank's left and Nancy's right.

"What's she drinking?" Bess asked as she saw the waiter set a glass of pink liquid at Misty's seat.

"Strawberry Lemonade with chunks of real strawberries," Frank said, "It sounded good, so I got one too."

"Actually I ordered it for her because I thought she would like it. She hasn't sat down yet. When she came in she went straight for the restroom," Nancy said, "I hope she'll alright." She turned to Frank, "Do you think that her head is bothering her again?"

"Maybe we should ask the waiter for a bag of ice," Joe put in.

"No," Frank said, "I don't think that her head is still hurting her."

"What happened?" Bess asked. Nancy and the boys told Bess and George about finding Misty unconscious and what she had told them. Then George told everyone about Brenda coming over to her house, and Bess said that she had hit George in the head when she came in the door.

"Hey, Frank?" Nancy looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah," he said after a sip of his drink, "Wow, that's good lemonade- tart and sweet."

"What was up with you and Misty in the car?"

"Yeah, why did you stay behind?" Joe wondered.

"Well…" Frank said. He didn't want to say anything that Misty wouldn't want him to. He wanted to respect her privacy, and she obviously didn't want to share what was bothering her. He tried to come up with a good excuse to feed the hungry eyes staring at him without creating too big of a lie.

"Hey, guys!" Misty came up to the table. Frank held in his sigh of relief so as to not arouse suspicion. Misty walked around to her seat on the other side of Frank and across from George, "What have you been doing all morning? I'm sure Nancy filled you in on our experiences this morning." She smiled. Her eyes were only noticeably puffy if you looked for it; she didn't wear makeup, so other than that she looked normal. She had re-pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail.

Bess and George told Misty their story for the morning. They finished just in time for the waiter to come around for their orders.

"We were just asking Frank why you two stayed behind in the car earlier," Joe turned to Misty after they had all placed their orders.

"Oh, he wanted to ask me what Sanso had said to me after you all went back to the car," she said easily. Well, Frank thought, it's true; I did want to ask her that.

"And…?" Nancy prompted.

"Well…uh," Misty thought about what the woman had said. She'd been so frightened that she nearly didn't compute anything. Misty furrowed her brow. "It was kinda weird, actually. She asked me if I was Misty and I said yes. When I did she told me that- for my own good and that of my friends and family- we should stay away and not come back again. She almost seemed…" Misty paused, "concerned for us." Misty looked up. The others were listening intently. "Or…" Misty thought again. Her eyes lit up as another thought plagued her mind.

"Or…" Bess repeated.

"Or what, Misty?" George asked.

"Or…" Misty mumbled. She seemed to be staring at nothing. "Or maybe," Misty became excited, "Hey guys, maybe she was concerned for herself! Maybe that's why she was so cruel. I mean, think about it!" All she received were blank stares, "Oh, come on guys! Tell me I wasn't the only one who noticed how pale she got when Joe yelled out 'Kelly Sanso'?"

Frank and Nancy nodded. Nancy turned to Joe, who was picking at his spaghetti noodles. Absently she said, "She did seem to turn a little paler…"

"So, you think someone is threatening her?" Frank proposed. He cut a piece of chicken up and scooped up some lemon-seasoned pasta to go with it. Bess and George hadn't had supper yet. George was scarffing down her cream-sauce covered shrimp, but Bess was eating a light supper to conserve room for her dinner date. The light salads that the others had eaten earlier had only served as appetizers.

"Actually, if you want my opinion-" Misty swallowed another bite.

"That would explain why she was so withdrawn," Joe interrupted.

"Of course," Nancy jumped in, "if she knew what actually went on that day, then whoever tried to cover it up would send her threats to keep quiet."

"Tried?" Bess said, "They _did_ cover it up. That's why we have a mystery now."

"And," George pointed out, "she doesn't necessarily have to know _all_ that went on that day."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"She would only need enough information to make the 'mastermind' behind it all nervous." George shrugged.

"Good thought, George," Nancy smiled, "you're absolutely right. In fact, the 'mastermind' only needs to think that she knows something in order to threaten her."

Misty tried to jump back in the conversation with the point that she had been trying to get across earlier, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Hey," Bess thought aloud, "Maybe that's why nearly everyone scattered within a year after the event. Maybe they were being threatened."

"That's a possible motive for Miller's murder," Joe added, "Isn't it still an open case?"

"Yeah it is, but, guys-" Misty tried.

"We could look further into that," Joe continued.

"So, do we want to go back to Sanso's and confront her?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, your crazy!" Bess turned to her friend, "She'll shoot you with a shotgun!"

Again Misty tried to interject, "Guys, about Sanso-"

"Has that ever stopped her before?" George leaned over to look at her cousin with a wink.

Frank noticed that Misty was trying to say something. He cleared his throat to get the attention of all at the table. "I think," he said loudly, "that Misty has something to contribute!" Suddenly, everyone quieted. The table looked at Frank, startled. They hadn't heard what he'd said, only the tone in which he'd said it. He turned to Misty beside him, "Go ahead, Misty."

The others seemed confused for a moment, but turned expectantly to the girl nonetheless. "I don't think the woman that we met was Kelly Sanso." she spurted.

"What?" Bess and George asked at once.

"What do you mean?" Nancy said at the same time.

Joe looked bewildered and delayed his response, "She _said_ that she was Sanso! What reason would she have to lie to us? She didn't know who we were."

Frank had remained silent and now calmly asked her to further explain her reasoning for saying what she had.

"Well…" Misty said. She fiddled with her hands and stared at her empty plate. Then she gave George an odd look, "When you did the research on her, you said that it was her first job…and that she was only sixteen. That was only fifteen years ago and that would make her thirty-one today, but the woman we met was at least twice that!" Misty pulled out her notebook and pointed at where it showed Kelly Sanso's description and age. "Unless you all think that the woman was under a lot of makeup and did that to herself on purpose… I really think that wasn't her."

"Well, it could be plastic surgery…"Bess proposed slowly.

"But if she would go that far, don't you think that she would have changed her name and moved?" George suggested.

"But she_ said_ that she was _Sanso_!" Joe protested.

"Yes, but she's right about their ages," Nancy said more to herself than anyone else. All the while Frank remained silent, thinking.

"Yes, she _did_ say that she was Sanso," Misty said, smiling. She shook her finger and grinned again, "but she didn't say that she was _Kelly_ Sanso! Hey you guys," she said in one of her rushes, "I think that we met Kelly's mother!" She looked up at her friends and grinned _really_ big. Her excitement was evident as her voice burst, "And I know where Kelly is!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Um, I thought for some reason I had already posted this...oops. Anyway, the timing is a little weird in this chapter, just a heads up. We start out where we left off in the last chapter, move to dinner-midnight time, to...we'll say tenish, back to midnightish...**

**In the next chapter we go back to Nancy, Frank, Misty, and Joe going to Sanso's house.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

"Now how did you deduce that?" Joe asked, "How in the world can you know where Kelly Sanso is?"

"No, Joe, listen to her," George said, catching on, "She's got a point!"

Nancy looked to him, "She's right: the ages don't match, the woman never said that she was Kelly, and she _did_ turn pale at the mention of the name."

"But I still don't see how she can call that more than theory!" Joe said. He turned to Misty, "Not to burst your bubble, but I'm just saying that we should keep our minds open. We've rushed theories one too many times, and it's gotten us into a heap of trouble. I'm just trying to avoid that, that's all."

"I know where she is too," Frank looked up, surprised at himself. He turned to Misty and nodded with a smile. With that Frank and Misty quickly rose from the table, having finished their meals.

"Wait!" Bess and Nancy called urgently.

"Where are you going?" Nancy called. There was no response; the others had no further choice but to get up and follow. They hurriedly followed. Joe had become silent at Frank's outburst. If he figured it out too, Joe thought in a more lenient attitude, the least I can do is listen. George quickly covered the bill and rushed out to meet the others.

Frank was looking over Misty's shoulder as she poured over her notes. Nancy and Joe emerged from the restaurant first, closely followed by Bess. Not long after, George burst out the front doors. "What is going on?" Nancy asked, "Do you care to let us in on your plan?"

"We have to go back," Misty looked up, "We have to go back now before-"

"Go back where? To that crazy lady's house?" Joe interrupted, his manner incredulous.

"Yes, before she tells Kelly that someone found her and makes her hide somewhere else," Frank said simply.

"But," Nancy said with a sudden revelation, "she might not move her if it was just a bunch of kids…"

"So," Bess squealed, "hurry up!"

Everyone looked to Joe. He thought for a moment, met the eyes of every member of the group, and finally threw up his arms in defeat, "Okay fine! Let's go." Nancy, Misty, and Frank rushed to the car. Joe rolled his eyes and jumped in the passenger seat.

Bess slowly walked up to Nancy's side of the vehicle. She looked at her hands, twiddling her thumbs, and then smiled sweetly at her friend, "Do you think…?"

"Go on, Bess, whatever you need to do," Nancy released her friend from active duty.

Bess squealed her excitement and hugged the red-head. She grabbed George by the arm and dragged her toward the other car. "We've got to…" she began to drone on about the list of things that needed done before her date tonight.

"Are you sure that you don't need us?" George called after Nancy in a playfully begging tone.

Nancy shook her head, "Have fun!" She started her car and watched George clutch her throat with her free hand in mock agony. Nancy chuckled to herself. And so, the foursome drove toward the house in the outskirts of the tiny town.

* * *

"George! Oh, George it's so romantic!" Bess squealed in delight. She was wearing her cousin's white dress with accompanying jewelry and shoes. Her natural, blonde banana curls were pulled back into a silver simply-jeweled butterfly clip. She had poured hours of painstaking precision and much fuss into making it appear sloppy. The casual style subtly contrasted with her elegant attire.

The tanned lifeguard flashed a brilliant smile as he pulled out a chair for his date. "Anything for you, my pet."

"Mmm, there's nothing like a night at the ocean…a nice warm breeze…the salt in the air…the moonlight on the horizon, it's almost like I can reach out and touch it!" she melted in her seat on a hill overlooking the water. There were countless stars out that shone brilliantly against the black of the night.

"So you like it?" he raised a brow, flashed a hesitant smile, and sat across from her.

"Like it!" she looked around, unable to suppress a grin and a blush. "I love it," she whispered, reaching out to place her hand in his. He gave it a quick squeeze and unveiled the centerpiece for their wooden table. "Oh!" Bess softly exclaimed. A hand went to her mouth, "It's beautiful…" She looked into his huge eyes. She could just wrap herself in them and melt away forever. "I'm a sucker for roses, red ones."

"You're a classy kind of girl," her replied, "I like that…a lot."

Bess turned to hide how deeply her blush had reddened her features. She gazed at the sparkling sea, breathless. The table that they sat at and the chairs that they sat in seemed to merge into the short wall of loose dirt and grass clumps that rose opposite the ocean. The water was on Bess's left and the multicolored knob of a hill to her right. She sighed and turned to gaze at the simple red roses that sat in a stubby deep blue, glass vase. There were three of them. They weren't long stemmed, but she didn't mind. She liked being able to look over them and see his handsome face. There were red and yellow petals spread out around the base of the vase, but there were no yellow roses amidst the red ones. How odd…and creative, thought Bess.

She slipped out of her revere and turned her attention to the hunk in front of her. They laughed and ate, took a shoeless midnight walk in the sand, held and swung hands, and finally, after he drove her home, he gently kissed her lips. Without a word, he turned to go. It was just like a dream, she reveled, sinking deep into her soft pillow…slipping into a sweet blissful sleep.

* * *

"Carson!" Hannah exclaimed in surprise, "You're home early." She looked at his ashen face quizzically. She put down the pie crust that she had been working with and turned toward him, "Carson, what is it?"

"I…" he stuttered, a distant look in his eyes "…I…"

"Carson!" he knees buckled and he fell to the floor, blood covering his left suit pant's leg.

* * *

George dropped her hand to her side. If anyone had looked at her, they would have rushed immediately to her side. Her eyes were wide, and her voice was gone. She clutched the corner of wall behind her for support. She was in her room, it was dark outside, and there was very little moonlight shinning through her slightly parted curtains. She gasped, a tear slipping down her tanned cheek. "Dead…?" she mumbled, "She can't…she can't be…dead…" Her phone fell effortlessly to the floor and she slid down the side of the wall until she had joined it, crumpled in a heap of sorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

**I want to say a special thanks to sassyk100 for all her support and for a developing friendship! You're awesome, and this update is for you! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Nancy sighed, "No one's home guys." She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the car where the others were waiting. Joe withheld a small smirk, I knew couldn't be more than a theory. Behind him sat Frank who was thinking, Dang it! She's already been moved. Inside Misty fought against a sensation of failure. Maybe Joe was right, she thought, Maybe it was all in my head. She was beginning to blame herself for things that had nothing to do with the present situation. She seemed to succumb to her feeling of defeat. She was beating herself up for no reason. Beside her in the backseat, Frank seemed to sense her overreacting. He became angry quite suddenly, which was completely unlike him. Just as Nancy started the engine, Frank jumped out of the car in a rage and raced to the porch.

"Frank!" Nancy put the car back into park.

"What's he-" Misty started. Slowly she opened her door and stood. Leaving her door open behind her, she cautiously walked up to the bottom step of the porch.

Frank was pacing back and forth across the rundown porch. He ran one hand through his hair and the other was planted firmly on his hip. Mumblings left his lips as he surged off into deep thought. Where would she be moved? How can we figure that location out?

Misty figured it would be best just to let him stew. On a sudden impulse, she walked around the left side of the house. She walked around to the back. Carefully she looked over the many dirty and some broken windows. She searched the tall, unkempt grass. Reaching the rotted back porch, she cautiously stepped onto what she guessed to be a safe path to the back door. Hmph, Locked, she thought, It was worth a shot…I guess. She stepped over a fallen beam to her left. Peering in a broken window, she thought of the possibility of entering through it. Perhaps we could knock out the rest of the glass and then carefully climb in. She walked to the end of the porch to peer around the corner. She gazed at this side of the house, noting that it was pretty much in the same condition- long unwashed windows, no broken ones, waist high grass and weeds.

Just as she was about to call out to the others- to present her idea- she heard a whisper, "Pssst!" She whipped her head around in surprise. A woman stuck her head cautiously out the torn screen door. She held her finger to her lips, begging for silence. She looked around as if someone were watching them. The young woman motioned for Misty to approach her.

"Are you…Kelly?" Misty asked in a hushed voice. She tried to contain her excitement, for she didn't want to scare this woman away. There was an air of fright about her, but also something rebellious and confident that shone in her eyes.

"That depends…are you Misty?" she whispered. The redhead nodded, still edging closer to the door. "I want to talk to you…but only you. I won't talk with anyone else!" The closer Misty came, the further she receded into her shelter.

"You can trust my friends. If you're being threatened we can-"

"No! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't come out at all. You deserve to know what's going on…" she almost sounded remorseful, "You're owed at least that much…"

"But my friends will notice if I'm gone too much longer," Misty looked over her shoulder.

"Meet me here tonight…alone. It's imperative that you are alone," The woman began to shut the door behind the screen.

"No!" Misty's voice rose, "Wait, please…" The woman paused. "What if I can't make it out?"

"Then you miss your chance. If I were you, I'd make sure to make it."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't," the woman shut the door.

* * *

Misty emerged from the back of the house. Nancy was standing beside her car and Joe was looking around as if for clues. Frank had stopped pacing and stationed himself on one of the non-broken steps.

"There she is," Nancy mumbled, "Where did you go?"

"Just to search around a little," Misty said sheepishly.

"Did you find anything?" Frank looked up hopefully.

Misty shook her head no. She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the car, "We're too late."

Thoughtfully, Joe examined one of the broken windows. He looked toward his brother, "You don't suppose…we could…"

Frank caught his brother's gaze. He looked to the window, thinking exactly what Misty had been earlier and what Joe was now. He stood, turning to Nancy, "Do you have a spare cloth?"

Becoming panicked, Misty hurriedly said, "Oh, no let's not!" The others stared at her. Oops, said that too fast, she realized. Smoothly she continued. "It's useless. The place is obviously deserted, and," she glanced at her watch, "It's starting to get late."

"It's only five," Joe said flatly. He wasn't buying this.

"Besides," Nancy stated, "Just because no one's here-"

"Doesn't mean we can't search the place for anything useful," Frank finished.

"Then it's settled," Joe started for the window.

"But it's dangerous!" Misty stepped forward. She reached out a hand in Joe's direction. Her mind was racing trying to figure out something to keep them out. I could play ill, no that would be too suspicious.

Nancy, turning her back to Misty, faced Frank. She muttered under her breath, "She's not use to this yet. Danger isn't something she's lived around."

"Well, she'd better get use to it," Joe mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe we should just come back tomorrow…leave her at home," Nancy said.

Frank could see that Nancy was concerned for her sister. "It wouldn't hurt to put it off…" he tried to compromise so that both of them would be happy.

"Big baby, that's what she is," Joe grumbled under his breath. He stormed off toward the car.

"Come on, guys," Misty tried again, "We can have an early dinner. I'll make whatever you all want." The cheerful enticement in her tone covered her shortness of breath at how close she'd been to failing…again, she thought. "I'm starved anyway. I could eat a horse!"

"Alright," Nancy smiled.

"Whatever we want?" Frank raised a brow as he passed Misty.

"Shotgun!" Misty yelled, racing for the passenger seat. Joe just grumbled all the more as he fell into the seat beside Frank.

* * *

It was seven o' clock and Misty had just finished cleaning up dinner. Hannah was out on an errand, and Carson was still at work. The four friends had enjoyed a delicious pot of New England clam chowder.

"You really are a fantastic cook," Frank complimented, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"It was a hobby of mine at McGraver's," she shrugged.

"Well, you cook better I do," Nancy laughed. Joe was still sulking in a corner. He hadn't eaten much, which wasn't like him at all. He'd mostly just picked at his soup.

Frank smiled, "You might even have Aunt Gertrude run for her money!" Joe smirked. As if, he thought crossly.

"Or Hannah," Nancy said.

"Oh really now, that's not possible," Misty blushed. She loved to cook, and always wanted to improve, but she'd never dreamt that she could be as good as someone like Hannah.

"You've got the potential," Hannah said, coming in through the door.

"Hannah, you're back!" Nancy said.

"You've got more motive than Nancy, and that can come into play," Hannah continued.

"No," Misty felt uncomfortable being put above her sister in anything.

Nancy could tell, "It's true, Misty. I've never been very passionate about my cooking. If it's something you love then you should try to excel and improve."

"I don't know…" Misty stifled a yawn, "I think I'm going to retire early, if no one minds?"

"Go ahead," Hannah said.

"It's been a long day. We might all retire early," Frank yawned as well.

"I'll come up after a while. I think we'll stay down here for another few minutes…talk awhile," Nancy smiled at her sister lovingly.

"Okay," Misty headed up the stairs. She got ready for bed- brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed into her pajamas. When she had finished, she closed her door behind her and rested against it. She listened at the door for any noise outside. Quickly she changed back into her clothes, put her hair up, and tied her tennis shoes on tightly. She slipped a flashlight into her left pocket, a pen in her right, and a small notepad in a back pocket. She slipped under her covers and waited.

It was about eight when a soft knock sounded at her door. Nancy came in and said goodnight. As soon as she shut the door, Misty bolted out of bed. She stuffed some clothes under her covers and put a thin pillow on top of her usual pillows. When she had finished, it looked as if she had put a pillow on top of her head and she was sleeping peacefully.

Misty pulled back her curtains and opened her window. She took a quick glance at the two story distance it was to the hard earth. She hung one leg out over the empty night, ducked her head under the bottom of the window, and slowly lowered her body out the window. For the first second, she hung waist down out the window. The sill was biting into her stomach. She bit her lip, reaching for the curtains. She wanted to pull then close to make the open window less conspicuous. When she had pulled the curtains as closed as she could, and when she could no longer bear the pain in her stomach, Misty hung out the window from her hands. She took a deep breath, hugged the rough stone of the house, and slid painfully down to the ground. Despite her best efforts to slow her fall, she slid faster and faster until she hit the ground. She had somewhat successfully tried to fall quietly. She had landed in a rosebush. Containing her yelp, she made her way out of the thorns. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her hind end. Next time, sneak out the front, she noted to herself.

She quietly made her way around front. She tightened the jacket around her waist, and walked into the garage. The door had been left open for her father, when he returned. She rummaged around a little until she came across what she was looking for. Aha! She held up Nancy's empty drawstring bag. After putting in the pen, pad, and flashlight, Misty shouldered the bag. She checked her pockets for her jump drive and chapstick, and then she adjusted her watch on her right wrist. "Okay," she mumbled, "ready." On her way out she grabbed two waters from the stack of packages in the corner, putting one in her pack. Standing in the driveway, bathed in the faint light of the porch light, she took a sip from her water. After taking one last deep breath, she headed off on her long journey to the outskirts of the town.

* * *

Joe, still in a grumpy mood, fluffed up his pillow on the couch. I can't believe I lost the toss. He turned on his other side again. Huffily, he gazed out into the darkness. The soft hum of the washer could be heard in the near distance. Finally, he just stood up and walked to the front window. He shoved it open to let the breeze rummage through his hair.

Glancing out the now open window, Joe gasped as Misty took a deep breath and headed into the night. Retire early…he snorted, something's not right here. His curiosity kicked into gear as he became fully alert. He rushed, tripping over the jeans he was searching for, to dress himself.


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter skips about some too, but hopefully by now you've got it down…;) If there is any confusion, I apologize and ask that you please let me know so that I might be able to fix it. Thanks a ton! Review and Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

Nancy trudged sleepily downstairs. It was like eleven o'clock or something. Some bunch of commotion downstairs had woken her. Now, she was going to investigate. She soon found that she wasn't the only one. Nancy saw Frank in his pajamas standing by the stove. He was talking with a police officer. Hannah was sitting at the table… crying.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked, fully awake.

Frank looked up with guilt in his eyes, "We didn't want to wake you-"

"What's going on?" she reiterated in a more demanding tone. She looked from the silent police officer to the sobbing Hannah to the concerned Frank.

Frank sighed, "Your father is in the hospital."

* * *

"Whew!" Joe huffed. He hunched over to take in another gulp of air. I hope she stops soon, he thought. He had been following Misty, and she would randomly burst into a full fledged run. Sometimes she would run for three miles before stopping, but Joe kept up for the most part. He could tell that it wore her down, though, because she took frequent stops and he could almost hear her panting. She stayed hydrated by slowly and habitually sipping her water. "I wish I'd thought of that," Joe muttered. Part of why he was having so much trouble was because he was quickly becoming dehydrated. That, and Misty was moving at an extreme pace. I wonder where she's going, he pondered the options, and why the sly snake is in such a hurry. The further out they went, the further she seemed to run, the less time she took at a standstill, and the faster her walking pace became.

They were leaving the already remote city behind for the even remoter boon docks. Joe started to notice more and more vegetation and less and less lights. He had to be careful in following her because it was the dead of night and the slightest noise breaking into the silence could warn his prey. Although, she didn't seem to be too concerned about the noise she herself made.

Joe stayed a good distance behind her, just enough to see her ever-retreating silhouette. Soon, his detective sense began to ebb at the back of his mind. Hey, he thought, this looks familiar, despite the changes of the night shadows. Why she's…he stopped at the end of a long dusty trail….it was a driveway.

* * *

"My father…" Nancy went blank, "He's…" Her face slowly reddened as anger built up inside her, "You didn't want to _wake_ me!"

"Nancy-" Frank tried.

"Dad's in the hospital and you didn't think that _that_ was worth waking me over! Frank, I can't believe you!" she turned to Hannah, "Hannah, why didn't you- Oooh, wow! This is insane! Guys! If Dad's in the _hospital_-" The police officer raised his eyebrows and looked nonchalantly around the room.

"Nancy!" Frank said, "Calm down!"

"Why, Frank? My dad's in the hospital, and neither my best friend nor my guardian thinks it appropriate to _WAKE ME_!"

"Nancy! He's fine!" Frank burst, red faced, "He was shot in the leg, nothing vital, nothing death threatening…he just needs a few stitches and some rest." He sighed, "We were going to tell you when you woke up…We didn't mean to…" He looked almost pleadingly toward her.

She crossed her arms. "I would have told you," she mumbled. Heading for the coffee machine, she glowered at everyone in the room. She poured three cups. Handing one to the officer and one to Frank, she said, "As long as we're going to be up for the rest of the night anyway…" She took a small sip from her own cup before starting to brew a pot of tea for Hannah.

"Thanks," Frank said after a drink of his black coffee. Nancy drank hers black too. The officer gulped his sugared coffee down quickly and then excused himself. After donning his hat, he left to go back to the station.

"I'll be right back," Frank started to head for the living room.

"I'm surprised Joe didn't wake up with all this noise," Nancy said to his retreating form, "He's sleeping in the next room."

"Yeah, but you know Joe," Frank shrugged and smiled, "He could sleep through anything."

Nancy smiled, "Yeah."

"You'd better pour him a cup too." Frank raised his coffee, "Very good by the way."

"Thanks, I prepped it before I went to bed… for Dad," she paused, "Cream and two sugars for Joe?"

"Yeah, do you want me to get Misty up too?"

"No," Nancy said after thinking about it, "Let her sleep."

"Okay." He left the room to get Joe.

Nancy poured Hannah a small cup of blackberry tea. She liked it hot. The two sat in silence, staring at the floor…thinking of Carson. When Hannah had finished, she gently placed her china cup beside the sink. She heaved a breath and turned to Nancy, "I'm going to go back to bed. You might think about doing the same..." She smiled a sad, tired smile, "The hospital is keeping Mr. Drew for the night. We'll go see him in the morning. He should be released then."

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Nancy said, thinking of her unnecessary outburst earlier. She suddenly felt ashamed.

"Dearest," Hannah hugged the child close. She laughed an unexpected chuckle that startled Nancy, "You should have seen what _I_ would have done in that situation thirty years ago! Oh, precious child, there's no need to be sorry. You and your father are close, and even if you weren't…it's only natural to react the way you did."

"Thanks, Hannah…for everything."

A thunderclap resounded through the night. Both girls jumped. Hannah let out a breath of tension that she had been harboring in her chest since first seeing Carson fall to the floor. She turned to her beloved Nancy, "Goodnight, dear."

"Sweet dreams, Hannah."

* * *

"Now what is she doing back here?" Joe wondered suspiciously as he followed Misty up the long, dirt driveway to the Sanso mansion. He'd been following her for miles on end, and his relief at their arrival was overwhelmed by the question. Misty had finally slowed her pace on arrival. She seemed unsure of her steps and undecided on her path. This puzzled Joe, for he thought that now that they were here she would have gone faster than ever.

Misty walked around to the back of the house, just as she had earlier. I knew it! Joe congratulated himself, she was hiding something. Ooh, we should have busted her then! He started to follow her around. He peered cautiously around the corner. He watched in a crouched position as the girl painstakingly made a path to the door.

Joe was utterly shocked when a woman greeted Misty. What's going on here? he again wondered in silence. Just as Joe was going to step onto the porch, a thought struck him. Hmm, I'd better hang back, he mused to himself…just in case. Although, the notion of not going into the house after her killed him, he showed enough wisdom to restrain himself.

* * *

"Nancy!" Frank burst into the kitchen.

"What is it, Frank?" she asked, concerned at his demeanor.

"Nancy, I can't find Joe," worry played on Frank's face.

"Where could he have gone?" Nancy asked confused.

"I don't know. That's just it," he said, "Normally, I would be able to figure that out."

"Do you think he would have gone out for a walk? Maybe he couldn't sleep," Nancy thought aloud.

"Well, he's been known to forget to leave a note before," Frank tried to calm himself, "It's just that I have a bad feeling about this..." The worry showed on his face very clearly. "Something isn't right here."

Nancy's cell phone rang, causing the pair to jump. "It's George," Nancy said curiously.

"Why would she call so late?" Frank asked. He stepped to Nancy's side.

"Hello?" Nancy said. There was silence on the other end, "George?" Nancy heard someone burst into tears, and then she heard George whimper, "George, what is it?"

Frank detected the concern in Nancy's voice, "Put her on speaker?"

Nancy nodded, "George, I've got Frank here. I just put you on speaker. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Nancy!" she blubbered, bursting into more tears.

"George, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Frank asked, fearing the worst, "Where are you? Is Joe with you?"

"Joe?" George's voice conveyed her confusion, "No…No, but Bess…Oh, Nancy, Beeeessss!" She sniffled and burst into more tears.

"Bess?" Nancy asked, her anxiety growing with every second of the call, "Are you with Bess? Is she okay?"

"Beeessss!" George moaned.

"George, listen to me," Frank said in a stern tone, "We need to know where you are. We'll come get you."

But George just kept calling out her cousin's name and moaning. Nancy tried again, "George, tell us if you're hurt…George!" Nancy looked to Frank. She felt helpless. "George, snap out of it!" Nancy nearly shouted. Her voice shook with fear, "George we need to find you so that we can help you."

"It's not me, Nancy…" she whispered in a ghostlike tone.

"Okay, George, but we still want to come and see you. Where are you?" Nancy continued.

"I'm at home…" she whimpered again, "but Bess…"

"Where's Bess?" Frank asked, "Is she with you? Did she call you? George, we need to know-"

The anger and bitterness in George's voice shocked her friends as she spat in disgust, "Bess is dead!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, so there is a part of this chapter that is somewhat gruesome. Just a heads up…uh, he he you guys are going to kill me for this, but…hey what can I say? But don't get too mad! All is not what it seems, okay so it SORTA is, but NOT ALL! Review! I know you want tooooo… ;-)**

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

Nancy's breath caught and her heart stopped. Frank eyed her wearily. The news was shocking of course, but was it accurate? He aimed to find out. Before Frank could say a word, however, Nancy's trembling voice spoke up, "How do you know, George?"

"I'm sending you a picture…along with the text I received," George sniffled. Nancy's reaction seemed to temporarily hush the devastated cousin.

"Okay, bye," Frank said, "We'll be over shortly, George. Stay strong, George."

Absently, Nancy hung up the phone. Mere moments later, Nancy's phone vibrated. With quivering hands, Nancy opened the text and viewed the attached photograph.

"What does it say?" Frank asked from across the room. He had been pacing across the kitchen floor after the conversation with George had ended. Nancy involuntarily gasped and her mouth hung open. She was unable to coherently respond. Her phone indifferently slipped out of her numb hand. Frank was able to catch it just before it hit the floor. Gently, he led Nancy to a seat at the table.

As soon as she was settled, Frank pulled up the message that George had forwarded. He winced at the photograph. It was pretty vivid…and it was unquestionably Bess. She lay in a black and blue heap on a concrete floor. Most of her face was covered by her blonde hair, but there was no mistaking her still form. There was blood splattered on her green and orange dress, most of it near the top. You could just make out the knife wound on her throat. Her left arm stuck out in an unnatural angle. It had most likely been broken. Her feet were punctured in several places as if she'd danced on nails. She'd been beaten, and then ruthlessly killed. At least it had been an instantaneous death, Frank thought, although he gathered little comfort from it.

The message below the gruesome picture read:

_Your friend is dead. _

_If I were you, I'd back off…_

_someone else might get hurt._

_Honestly, I quite enjoyed this experience. _

_So, be my guest… keep investigating._

Frank pounded his fist on the counter, furiously. Nancy jumped. "How can someone be so heartless! How can you do something that vile_ and ENJOY it_!" He ran his fingers through his hair, attempting- for Nancy's sake- to calm himself. The room fell silent, except for the swish of Frank's pajama pants as he trekked back and forth in the kitchen, silently fuming.

Nancy suddenly snapped her head up, leaving her dazed state of shock behind. "I have to tell Misty," she mumbled. An instant later Nancy was bolting for the stairs, Frank hot on her heels.

Nancy burst through Misty's door, a surge of energy pulsating through her veins. She shook Misty. She gasped, backing away as she only felt cloth under the bedspread. In a panic, Nancy searched the entire house for Misty. She wasn't thinking clearly, Frank could tell, but he let her search in vain for her sister. He felt that all too familiar feeling of despair for one's younger sibling. Patiently he waited in Misty's room. Nancy slowly reentered the room, minutes after she had finished her search. She stood in front of Misty's bed. Turning to face Frank, she stared at him with hopelessness in her blue eyes. Her knees buckled beneath her and she slid to the floor, burying her head in her lap.

"Nancy…" Frank tenderly whispered. He knelt down in front of her. He reached out to comfort her, but thought better of it. Pulling his hand back, he stood. "Nancy, she's fine. See," he pulled the covers back to reveal the clothes that had been stuffed there as a dummy. He went to the window and pulled the curtains back to reveal the open window. "She snuck out, that's all. She'll be back soon."

"How do you know, Frank?" Nancy snapped in a choked voice, her anger evident. "How do you know…?" she repeated more softly.

He walked over and sat beside her again, "Because…" He searched for a concrete reason, something that she would accept.

She looked up at him, tears coursing down her cheeks, "What if someone came in, kidnapped her, and _planted_ evidence that she had snuck out or run away! Huh, how do you know?"

"Well, she figured on coming back, not running away. Sooo….if she _had_ been kidnapped," he reasoned, "why would the kidnapper bother with planting evidence that suggested otherwise? Why wouldn't he just take her?"

"To throw us off, Frank!" Nancy said, exasperated. She pulled her knees in close. Frank wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace.

"There…" he suddenly thought, "there would be evidence of a struggle."

Nancy paused at that. She looked through Misty's open door into the halway.

"We would have heard something. She would have yelled out."

Nancy rested her chin on top of her knees. A thought came to her. In a quiet tone she said, "So even if she had snuck out-"

"Which is totally normal for most teens," Frank interrupted.

Nancy looked up at him, "what's to say someone doesn't grab her while she's out. I mean, if someone' s here and got Bess…What if they're just saving Misty for later? What's to say…she wasn't kidnapped _after_ she left…?"

"I don't think so," Frank smiled.

Nancy reddened. He was laughing at her. He wasn't taking her seriously, "Frank! I mean it!"

"No," he said, "I know you do, but she'll be fine." He smiled down at her again.

"And what makes you so sure?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because," Frank wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Joe's with her."

* * *

An hour after Joe had been standing out in the rain, Misty emerged from the old house. She walked slowly to the end of a porch. Looking out at the night sky, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep, deliberate breath, the girl stared out at the forestry around her.

Joe didn't dare to move. Misty's hand was mere inches from his face. He was hiding in the tall grass against the side of the house and at the end of the porch. He hadn't wanted to move, for sending out a sure sign that said 'I'm right here! Can you see me?'

"Wait, Misty!" he heard a woman call out. "Here, take this. You won't catch cold," the voice was closer now, although it was still distorted by the rain pounding in his ears. It didn't help that she spoke so softly. He almost didn't hear at all what words were next exchanged.

"Thank you for everything," Misty turned her back to Joe's secret position, "When can we meet again?"

"I'm afraid that we can't," came the response, "Really we should never have arranged _this_ meeting. It's just getting too dangerous. It's a sure invitation for disaster. Everything could go wrong now…but I thought that it was important enough for you to know…"

"I appreciate the heads up. Maybe we can figure something out…to help-"

"Don't fret over it. I'll suffer the consequences of my actions," Joe thought he heard a little bit of reverence in her voice, but couldn't be sure. "Just keep doing what you're doing, and all this will soon come to an end. You're really doing a superb job. I'll do my best to be a distraction." She sighed, "Maybe it's about time I come out of this old house anyway." So someone has been in the house all along! Joe thought, and Misty knew about it.

"Oh, no," Misty said, "Don't put yourself in that position. I'll be fine, really. Again, thanks for all your help."

"We'll see. I'll do what I have to, as I know you will," Joe couldn't be sure, but he guessed that the two were embracing, "Be safe on your way back. You've got a crazy mess that you're getting into."

"Bye," Misty steeped off into the grass, centimeters away from Joe. She opened the umbrella that she had been given and started toward the front of the driveway. Joe waited for her to get far enough in front of him before compromising his position. Just as he headed off, he heard the screen door on the back porch slap shut.

At the end of the driveway, Joe shook himself like a dog. Hmm, if I beat her home, she'll never know I followed her…until _I'm_ ready to reveal that. "Alright, enough of _this_," he said aloud, pulling out his cell phone, "I'm callin' a taxi!"

When Joe walked into Nancy's house, he was dripping wet, cranky, and amazed to find that Misty had beat him home.

Joe burst into the kitchen, breathless and cold.

Frank walked into the kitchen. When he saw Joe, he eyed him curiously. "What happened to you?"

"Pfsa!" Joe looked in disbelief at his older brother. Finally, he just motioned toward the outdoors, "It's pouring, that's what! Hey, I need to talk to you and Nancy. It's about Misty-"

"We already know," Frank said, handing Joe a mug of steaming coffee.

"You do?" Joe asked incredulously. He gratefully accepted the cup.

"Yeah, she snuck out. Nancy and I figured it out, but we didn't tell her that you tailed her."

"How did you know that? I mean, before I showed up?"

"Uh, well, we figured it out right after we saw that Misty had snuck out. We figured that the case was getting' to her and she just needed to blow off some steam. I'm glad you followed her, though, to make sure she was alright. But, Joe, there is something…that you should know. It's about Bess."

"Yeah," Joe snorted. "The case _got_ to her. Frank, she didn't just sneak out-" Joe said, "Wait, what about Bess?" He saw the look that crossed Frank's face. He didn't like that look.

Just then Misty walked into the kitchen. Now how did she…? Joe looked at her in shock and confusion. She shot him a similar look, "What happened to you? Why are you all wet?...and out of breath?"

Yeah, that's right, Joe thought, put the pieces together. I was following you. He decided to keep that to himself for now, "Ah, I had to…Uh, T.V. satellite was down."

Not your quickest thinking, Frank thought, or your best cover stories. He handed Misty a cup of coffee. "No thank you. I don't drink coffee."

"Oh?" he put the cup back on the counter.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, "I love the smell, but can't stand the taste. I'm going to go check on Nancy again." She gave Joe a wary look, then said, "I, uh, guess I should admit something to you…" Joe's eyebrows rose. This could change things, but it doesn't clear her either. "I, uhm," she cleared her throat, and, looking ashamed, fiddled with her hands, "I snuck out…and I, uh, I just…"

"It's okay, Misty. You don't have to explain. We understand, don't we Joe?" Frank tried to spare her any embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah," he said, not sure of what was going on.

"It's perfectly normal to want to get out every now and then…and the stress of this case isn't something that you're use to. Just tell Nancy next time, if you need to blow off some extra energy. There really is no need to hide it. I know she'll let you go out, and your father will too. It's just," he paused, "you really scared her…I'm glad that you're okay."

"I don't know what came over me," Misty said, "But I promise to ask next time." She smiled and then walked out of the room. I don't believe it, Joe thought in disbelief, she's playing innocent little miss goody goody two shoes! The treacherous snake! Silently bickering in his head, Joe sipped his coffee. He turned to Frank, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "So, what's up with Bess?" George walked into the room just as he asked. A look of surprise crossed Joe's face, "George? What are you doing here?"

Joe's surprise turned palpable concern as she broke out into fresh tears. He turned to Frank, "Whad I miss?"


	39. Chapter 39

**It's all downhill from here, baby! The story's gonna start rollin' fast now. This chapter's a doozy. Let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Joe was in denial at first, but when he saw the photo…He couldn't hide from the truth for long.

No one slept that night, and in the morning no one ate. Hannah was in utter disbelief of all the events that had occurred throughout the night. She went off to fetch Carson. She would bring him home and then she would fix him a nice, big, irresistible brunch.

Hannah dropped George off at home. George was going to tell her parents about Bess, and then they would all go to tell Bess's parents. Nancy called Ned to inform him of the most recent of events. The group had decided the night before that they should take a day off the mystery to mourn, and to recover from the shock of Bess Marvin's death. The house was unusually silent once Hannah left. Frank stood by the coffee machine, Misty locked herself in her room, Nancy sat on the couch, and Joe sat out on the front porch.

Everyone seemed to be in a daze…everyone except Misty. She was in her room, her mind racing. We have to finish this! she raged, I can't allow anyone else to be hurt because of me… It's my fault that Bess is dead. Yes, she blamed herself for all that had gone wrong in the last few days, especially the death of Bess. I'd hoped that we would become such friends, but now… we won't even have the chance, she thought miserably.

With a sudden decisive nod of her head, Misty reached over her bed to get her laptop. She made a nest on the floor behind the bed. The window on the far wall was to her right. She opened it so that she could hear the birds, and to let in the heat. It was too comfortable in her room, and she wanted to make herself uncomfortable. She thought that it might help to stimulate her in her work. Taking all of her notes and scribblings in her notepad, she sat.

Misty studied all her information, thinking over and over about the events that had occurred since they had started the case. She racked her brain for anything that she could come up with. All of a sudden, she thought of something that Kelly had given her the night before. Misty frantically searched through all her pockets. Aha! she triumphed, pulling out a small slip of paper. On it were two telephone numbers: one for Nurse Tilly, and the other for a Melinda Rose Miller.

Reaching for the telephone beside her bed, Misty's mind suddenly raced with new ideas. She dialed the number for Nurse Tilly, her home number. I hope she isn't at work and can talk now, Misty bit her lip, waiting for someone to answer. If not, she thought, I could call the hospital…I suppose.

A woman answered the phone, "Hello?" She sounded tired and old.

"Yes, my name is Misty Drew. I'm looking for a Mrs. Samantha Tilly. Is she there?" Misty crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.

"I am Samantha," the woman responded, "You are Carson's daughter, aren't you?"

Misty paused, "Yes I am. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions…if you're not too busy."

"Alright," she said, "What would you like to know?"

"You were at the hospital the day I was born, correct?" Misty thought that she'd start simply.

"Yes, I was on duty that day. I was the one who prepared the room for your mother. She was going into labor right on time. You see, we had been afraid that she would give birth early. We had a few false alarms with her." The woman chuckled, and then continued, "There are only so many rooms in our small facility, but I made sure that she had the best."

"Why is that?" Misty asked, writing down everything that the woman told her.

She sighed, "Your mother was a wonderful woman. She had such a fun, loving spirit. She was the spirit of us all…She knew just what to say, and when to say it. She knew how to make you feel worth while. She always helped out whenever someone needed it, whether they asked or not, mind you. Everyone loved her. She was a rare jewel… the day we lost her, the town was dead… It took quite a while for everyone to move on, especially Carson. We were afraid that he wouldn't come back to us."

"What do you mean... that he wouldn't come back to you?" Misty asked, puzzled.

"Ah, he went through a… phase. Truly, I believe that if it wernt' for Hannah and Nancy, he would never have recovered from the loss of Elizabeth. He was like a ghost among us all. He finally snapped out of it though. I was worried for him medically as well. He stopped eating, working, everything! But," Misty could hear the smile in the woman's voice, "Hannah wouldn't have much of that for long."

Misty searched for more questions, "I went to the hospital the other day. They said that they had no record of my ever being born, or of my…"

"being dead?" she finished, "No, there wouldn't be a birth certificate for you, but they should have the original of your death certificate. Actually, no that's not true. They should have your birth certificate as well. I remember Kelly Sanso filling one out for you. See, you weren't a stillborn- obviously- but I overheard the other nurse on duty, John Miller, telling Dr. Yawner that the delivery had been 'a beautiful success' as he had put it."

"I was under the impression that Dr. Ruaz delivered me."

"Yes, yes he was, but Miller was helping the Dr. Ruaz. Dr. Yawner was on duty, but Dr. Ruaz had been called in to deliver you. See, Ruaz was your mother's doctor. I never liked that man, and I didn't agree with him informing your father that you had been a stillborn either. But it wasn't my decision to make."

"Why did Dr. Ruaz tell my father that I was a stillborn, if I wasn't? Do you know? And what do you mean when you say that it wasn't 'your decision'?" Misty was unusually calm. She felt almost as if her excitement would scare the information off. It had been so hard to get to it, and now Misty felt like she was finally getting somewhere. Maybe, she thought, I can wrap this up right here and now.

"Something went wrong after the delivery," Mrs. Tilly continued in a heavy tone, "I don't actually know all that happened, but…your mother couldn't stop bleeding. She wasn't going to make it, contrary to Miller's statement. Disaster struck. You had died." She paused, "That's what Ruaz came out saying anyway. He told your father that you were a stillborn and that your mother was on heavy pain medication, but that she wasn't going to make it either. I suppose Ruaz wanted to bring as little pain and shock to your father as possible. That must be why he lied. It wasn't my place to say anything about you to your father because I had nothing to do with the delivery. I felt so guilty about not telling him the truth, that his daughter had lived even if it had been for mere minutes, but I reasoned that I would only bring fresh pain to him. So, in a way, I guess, I do agree with Ruaz's decision. I wouldn't have made that choice though. It wasn't his right to do that. I see why he did, but it was still wrong, I think."

Misty took everything in slowly. Finally she continued, "Did you know that Miller was murdered?"

"No," the woman sounded genuinely shocked, "Why, when was this? What happened?"

"I don't know very much about it, but I have reason to believe that it was somehow connected to the day of my birth. I know that he was murdered only a few months after that day, and only a few weeks after he moved in with his sister."

"He was such a kind young man, talented too. He was funny and serious at the same time. He knew what he was doing. Come to think of it, he was much like your mother. Although, that's no surprise, he looked up to her like she was a hero. He was planning on furthering his career. He would have been a splendid doctor. Oh…that is such a shame. And you said someone murdered him? And you think it's connected to this…this misunderstanding of your birth?"

"Ma'am, we don't think it was a misunderstanding at all," Misty breathed. Would the woman still talk to her now that she knew what was really going on?

"Oh dear," she said, "You think someone staged your death…on purpose?"

"Yes…Ma'am."

"Good heavens. I do declare," she said, "that does seem…I don't know what to think. Is there anything else that I can help you with? I know that if there is foul play involved, Nancy is on the case." Realization dawned on her, "That's why you called, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it is," Misty responded, "Could you think of any reason why the hospital wouldn't have either my death or birth documented?"

"Why no…not unless…" she pondered aloud.

"Unless what?" Now Misty couldn't contain her excitement.

"Well, there was a great theft of newspapers a week after you were born."

"Yes, we know about that, and we believe it's related as well," Misty said excitedly.

"It never occurred to me that this would be relevant, but the hospital was ransacked the same night as the theft. We thought that it could be related to the theft, but the theft seemed so neat and organized. The hospital just looked like a couple of punk kids had run through it; although, no child in River Heights would have done such a thing. We _guessed_ that some lost teenagers thought it would be funny to scatter papers and spray-paint some small town hospital."

"So, do you think that it's possible that my birth and death certificates were _stolen_ during the ransacking of the hospital?" Misty wondered aloud.

"If what you're telling me is true," Samantha responded, "that your death was staged and such, tehn I believe it's a very strong possibility. That, in fact, may have been the reason that the hospital was vandalized in the first place."

"I'll bet you're right," Misty agreed, "There's no other apparent reason for the vandalism. It must have been a cover up. The thieves were really after the certificates. Hmm, I wonder if the article thieves were the same as the certificate thieves."

"No there I can't help you, but if you need anything else, just give me a call."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will. Thank you so much for all your help," Misty said farewell and hung up. Hmm, Misty thought. She organized her new notes and placed them in with her old ones. She had an extra copy of everything on her laptop, just in case.

Misty glanced at her watch. Hannah had left an hour ago. I wonder what could be taking her so long, the girl shrugged her shoulders and picked up the phone again. This time she called Melinda Miller, but no one answered. Misty left a message with her machine asking that Melinda return her call as soon as she could. She didn't want to say much on the message, so she just decided to say that it was important and that it had to do with her brother. Misty left her name and number before hanging up. She stretched her arms up, stood, and made her way downstairs. Frank and Nancy were absently flipping through pictures. I'd better not disturb them just now, but maybe Joe can help.

Stepping out onto the porch, Misty found Joe. He hadn't moved in hours. She sat beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked, "You seem… well, _more_ distant than you were before." He gave her an annoyed look. "I just meant that you…" she didn't know what to say to him. He seemed to be giving her a hostile glare. Did he blame her for Bess's death too? She gathered her courage and pressed on, "Is it Bess?" She fell silent, soberly looking at her lap. "Were you close?" she whispered.

Suddenly Joe leapt up. He snapped around to face her, "Don't even pretend to be sorry! I know you don't really care!" Misty stared openmouthed at the angry man in front of her. He glared at her, "You're not fooling me! I know what you're up to, and I plan to unveil it when I have solid proof. You should know that, you slithering snake!"

"What are you…?" Misty stood.

Joe rushed at her. He pinned her to the outside of the house, "Don't play innocent with me!" His voice was filled with hatred. In a low tone, he growled at her, "You may have the rest of them confused and purring over you, but not me." The fear in Misty's widened eyes only made Joe fiercer, "I don't know what you're whole elaborate plan is, but I'm going to find out. If you even try to lay one hand on Nancy, so help me, I'll kill you!"


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

"Joe, I don't know what-" she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What _is_ your plan, huh? You gonna kill her? Is that what this is? Some complex plan to get revenge on Nancy for something she accomplished or someone she put away, huh?" his voice rose and he shook her. She cried out in fear. In disgust he released her. She ran into the house, straight to her room. "Worthless worm," Joe muttered. He made his way to his and Frank's rental car. I need to take a drive, he fumed.

* * *

"Misty?" a soft knock on Misty's door, startled her. Nancy poked her head in, "What's wrong?" When Misty saw her sister, she burst into more tears, burying her head in her pillow. Nancy came in and sat beside her, "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Misty shook her head in her pillow.

Nancy looked to Frank, who stood in Misty's doorway. "I'll leave you two alone," he pulled the door shut.

"Misty, what happened? We heard you cry out, and then you came running past the living room. You looked like Godzilla was chasing you. You were up the stairs like lightning, and then we heard your door slam."

Nancy did her best to comfort Misty, but she wouldn't say anything. Finally, when her crying had subsided, Misty mumbled, "Maybe it would be best if I just left…"

"What?" Nancy's looked confused, "Honey, I can't hear you."

Misty turned over onto her side. Her eyes were red, and her hair stuck to her face. Nancy smiled at her. She brushed Misty's hair back, "Now that's better. What did you say?"

Misty rested her head in the crook of her elbow. She couldn't look at Nancy and repeat what she'd said, "I said maybe it would be best if I just left, and never came back."

"Why?" Nancy frowned, "Who gave you that idea?" Worry spread over Nancy's features, "Did someone threaten you? Ooh, this always happens on cases!" She seemed angry. Turning to her sister again, "Don't worry. Whenever I'm on a case, if I'm getting close to the answers, someone always tries to scare me away. It's a good thing really…if you look at it the right way." She stroked Misty's head, "Can you describe the person who threatened you? Maybe it'll help. Or was it a note someone left, or some other type of warning? It could be a clue."

A funny look came over Misty's face. Slowly she sat up. She looked at Nancy, "It was Joe."

* * *

Frank went downstairs. Hmm, he thought, I hope everything's alright. Maybe Joe saw something, he looked around for his brother, I'd better find him. Frank looked outside, but still didn't see him. The car's gone, he observed, I wonder if he's chasing someone. I'll go back in and wait for Nancy to tell me what happened.

Just as Frank stepped inside, the phone rang. He hesitated, but decided to pick it up anyway. "Hello," he said into the receiver, "Drew residence."

"I'm looking for a Misty Drew," a woman's voice came over the phone, "May I speak with her?"

"I'm afraid she's unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Um, no," she answered, "I'll try again another time." The woman hung up.

That was strange, Frank hung up. Just as he did, the phone rang again. "Hello, Drew residence," he picked it up.

"Frank? It's Hannah. I just wanted to call. Carson is in a lot of pain, so the hospital is going to keep for a little while longer. Apparently, the bullet hit something or another that… I don't know. The point is they're keeping him until they think he'll be fine on his own, and I'm staying with him. Are you all going to be alright alone?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we're fine," Frank smiled.

"And you have plenty to eat in the fridge, or you can go out to eat, or-"

"Hannah," Frank cut in, "We'll be fine. We always are. Give Mr. Drew my regards?"

"I will, and his love to the girls. Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye, Hannah." He hung up again.

Walking into the kitchen, Frank decided that he would make lunch for everyone. Just as he opened the fridge to survey his options, he heard Nancy. "Frank!" she yelled out, alarmed. Immediately, Frank raced to Misty's room, where he had left them.

Bursting through the door, Frank heard Misty beg, "Nancy, don't! Nancy! Please…I don't wanna-"

Nancy cut her off, "There is no excuse for that, Misty! You don't have to deal with that, and I'm going to settle the matter right now!" She was mad…really mad.

Frank, confused, asked, "Is everything alright here? You sounded…uh, upset."

"I am!" Nancy fumed. Misty sat in silence, staring at her lap. Frank looked to her, but she wouldn't look back. Nancy paced from the foot of Misty's bed to her closet. "That stuck up…no good…ooooh, when I get my hands on him! _He's_ dead!"

Cautiously, Frank took another step into the room. "Nancy…" he ventured, "Nancy, what is it? Who are you talking about?"

She whipped on him, "Joe Hardy!"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open regretfully. The little sunlight shinning in through a faraway window gave her a headache. She heard gruff whispers beyond the doorway twenty feet from her back. Slowly, she tried to sit up. Not a good idea.

Moaning softly, Bess laid back down on her side. She'd been in this situation countless times, perhaps with less pain as she now had. Her ribs were bruised, badly. Her stomach felt like it had been beat to a pulp. Her arms were covered in numerous cuts and scratches. Her eyes felt swollen, but that might have been from crying. Spending many years with Nancy, Bess had learned a thing or two about being kidnapped and what to do in such situations. Escaping bondage, however, was _not _one of those things.

Thin, strong ropes cut into her flesh. Her arms were tied tightly behind her, the rope traveling all the way to her elbows. Her ankles were bound just as tightly. A white, cloth gag was pulling against the corners of her mouth. Ugh, she thought, my hair must be a sight. Ooh, my head. She looked down at her bleeding feet. She became quickly annoyed, if I could just learn how Nancy gets out of these ropes. She quickly quit struggling and pretended to still be unconscious. The footsteps of two people came toward her.

"She's still out of it?" a gruff man grumbled.

"Yeah," the other voice whispered. Something struck her as familiar about this, but she just figured it was being kidnapped…again. No matter how many times Bess found herself in some strange, dank place against her will, it never ceased to be a frightening experience. She knew better than to have her captors know that she was awake. She could use this to her advantage, if she could keep it to herself.

"What'd you knock her out with?" the first man asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," the second man turned away, walking back toward the door. The first man followed him a little ways. Bess didn't dare relax yet, not 'til they were out of the room.

"Now listen here," the first man said, "Don't go getting soft just because we had to bring in a pretty lass. It's already bad enough that we didn't kill her when we were supposed to!"

"She's got nothing to do with this! Why do we need to kill her?" the second man responded, "If we just get what we want done, then we can let her go. She'll forget this ever happened!"

"Because those were orders!" he yelled, "and people don't just forget when they were taken from their home in the middle of the night!"

"And do you always do what you're told, Jack!"

"Look, Laddie, I'm in charge. This is _my_ job, and you're not to interfere!" the first man raged, "Now, as soon as we get some information outa her, she's dead! I don't care ifn' you do gots the hots for 'er!" As the man became angrier, an accent that Bess couldn't quite place seemed to seep into his speech.

Bess heard her door slam. She opened her eyes. I've _got_to get out of here. Okay, Marvin, what would Nancy do? Think, think, think. Uh, you were pulled out of your bed in the middle of a pleasant dream. Someone hit you over the head with something. But wait…didn't I grab something off my dresser before that…? Oh, yeah, I was reaching for something to hit my attacker with. What was it? My phone! Is it still with me?

Bess rolled around, trying to see if she had managed to stick her phone in her pocket before the guy had conked her on the head. No, she sighed, I don't have it. I must have dropped it in my floor. Alright, new line of thought, she tried to clear her mind. I need to find something to help me get out of these ropes. She scanned the room, taking inventory. There was a broken chair, a lot of sawdust, an ancient table, an unreachable window, some old planks, and…hey, what's that…over there? Bess looked up at something shining in the sunlight. Quickly, she made her way over toward it. The hope shinning in her scared, blue eyes was instantly crushed as the door at the end of the room swung open.


	41. Chapter 41

**He he hoo ha ha! I'm so excited to post this chapter! I can't wait to hear what you think! Man, I loved writing this chapter. It was definitely one of my favorite! Ya hoo! Wow, I'm so pumped for this!**

**Okay, so containing my joy, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had band, AP and Pre-Cal homework like crazy, and just no time for writing. Also, I've been working on revising a story of mine with a friend. So, it's been hectic lately. At the moment, I'm actually babysitting my three younger siblings as I write this. I've got so much to do this weekend, but I just **_**had**_** to get this out. Oooohhh, I'm so excited! Let me know, pleeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeee, what you think! Do you like, do you not? What do you think is happening? What do you think will happen? Leeeettttt meeeee knoooooowwwww! This is the highlight of my day, reading your reviews, so please highlight my day in as many colors as you like!**

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE **

Her two captors entered, one's face covered, the other's not. Quicker than she thought possible, the unmasked man was at her side. Not kindly, he picked her up and threw her down in a corner on the opposite side of the room. Roughly, he dealt with her. He kicked her in the stomach, not for the first time. She gasped in pain, pulling her knees in to her as best she could. The masked man looked away.

"Where is your friend!" the first man asked in a horrid voice. Bess made no reply. The fact that the man didn't know her whereabouts implied that Nancy was safe for the moment; Bess wasn't going to jeopardize her best friend, she never would.

"I_ said_ WHERE IS YOUR FRIEND!" he grabbed a handful of Bess hair, jerking her up off the floor. Bess cried out, tears streaming down her face. "What does she know? What are her plans?" the man yelled in her ears. He threw her down and spat at her in disgust. Turning to his comrade he grumbled, "She's not cooperating. You know what that means, don't you? That means that the boss isn't going to be happy when he finds out that this girl is on the loose. He isn't going to be happy to find out that you couldn't keep up with her, that you let her escape!" His voice rose in his anger. "That also means," the gruff figure turned to Bess with an unpleasant grin, "that I get to use more…desperate tactics…" He laughed sadistically. The masked man looked down. He turned away from Bess. He could look at her, he just couldn't.

The unmasked man, who seemed to be the leader of the two, turned to Bess again, "Are you deaf? Did you hear my questions? Answer me! Answer me or I'll make you deaf!" He clocked her in the side of her head, clouting her already red ears. "Where is your friend?"

Bess's ears rang, and her head screamed at her. She was dizzy and couldn't see straight, but her thoughts were crystal clear. "I'll never tell you where Nancy is! You'll never get it out of me you slime covered, filthy-" she didn't get any further. A resounding smack was followed by several swift blows. Attempting to control his temper, the man walked away from her moments later.

"Nancy?" he mumbled in confusion. His partner stood beside him.

"Nancy's the one …" Bess strained to hear what they were saying, but she only caught pieces, "… to meet. Look, Jack-"

The unmasked man hushed him, "no names, remember! Wow, you really are awful at this."

"Look … don't think … knows anything. Why … we just leave her here … go? She doesn't know where the … or even who she is for that matter ... Besides, I don't think … was smart … to figure anything … anyway … probably just wasting our … out here. The girl is out there somewhere … we've … to find her … before she …"

"You're suggesting that this one," he gestured toward Bess, "doesn't know anything?"

"That's what I think, yes."

"Then we have no use for her," the man walked over to her and faster than lightning held a knife to her throat.

"No!" the masked man started toward them.

"Not another step!" The masked minion stopped suddenly. "Now, I'll ask only once more," Jack whispered in Bess's ear, "Where is the red girl?" He pressed the knife closer to her throat. She whimpered in response.

* * *

"Joe," Frank said as he walked into the town's coffee shop. It was almost midnight. Frank was surprised that the café was still open. Joe had been missing all day, but Frank had known that he would be here. Any time that Joe stormed off, he always stormed to the nearest coffee shop.

Frank sat next to his brother. Jocella Harold was the waitress on duty. The Hardy brothers had met her only a few of times. She was an acquaintance of Nancy's, Frank remembered. Although the girl was in her late twenties, she still looked to be in her late teens. She had long, dark hair and a brilliant smile. She worked at the coffee shop for her father who owned it. It was one of the many family run businesses. It was a large part of the atmosphere that made River Heights so comfortable and homey.

"Hello, Frank. Would you like a cup? It's on the house," she set a mug of black coffee in front of him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I didn't know you were open this late." She shook her head as if to shrug if off. Frank got the feeling that they weren't _normally_ open this late. He nodded to her, showing that he understood, and appreciated, her kindness.

Turning to his brother, "Joe, do you want to talk?"

"About what?" the blonde growled. Apparently, his time alone hadn't helped to cool him down.

Frank covered his face in his hands. He was tired. He rubbed his eyes and tried not to think about the major headache that he already had. He really didn't want to deal with Joe's temper right now, but he knew that it just couldn't wait. "Joe, we need to talk."

"Why?" Joe slammed his cup down. He faced his older brother, "What do you think? You think that she's some precious angel, don't you? You think that she's telling the truth!" Joe mumbled more under his breath, and Frank was almost glad that he hadn't heard it.

"What's eating you, Joe? You've never been like this on a case before."

"Never been like this on a..." Joe's eyes became huge. He suddenly snapped, "Frank! She's _my_ number one suspect! She should be yours. What's gotten into _you_, is the question. I'm looking at all of the possibilities. You, your just falling for what she wants you to believe. Why? Huh, tell me that. Why are you so keen to believe her? What spell has she got on you? You're the one that needs to open your eyes. She's fooling us all. She's got the whole town cooing at her, including you. She's smart, pretty, and sneaking out at night! There's something off about that. You should know. Callie was the same way."

"Don't you_ dare_ bring Callie into this!" Frank exploded. Even Joe was shocked at how strong a reaction he had pulled out of his brother. "She's got nothing to do with it."

After a moment, Joe resumed his rant about Misty, "All I'm saying is that she's playing us all. She has the tools. She intelligent enough to pull something like this off, and she's using her charm and beauty to persuade anyone she needs to persuade."

"Pull what off?" Frank asked, exasperated, "and what is she trying to persuade us of?" He looked to his younger brother again. His patience somewhat renewed. He scoffed, "of being Nancy's sister? You don't think she's Nancy's sister, is that what this is? Have you _looked_ at her? They're identical, Joe!"

"What if it's just a disguise to make her seem more real? I'll bet her hair isn't even red."

"Joe," Frank laughed, "you can't dye your hair that shade of red. It's natural, I assure you. You really think she's trying to convince this town that she's Nancy's sister. Why would she do that? You truly think that she's _not _Nancy's sister?"

"Yes, she's not Nancy's sister! Don't you see it?" Joe said, "It's not so much the town that she's got to convince as Nancy and her father. I'll admit she's done her research. It couldn't have been easy for her to figure out about the real Misty, especially with a man like Mr. Drew trying to hide it."

"Yeah," Frank snorted, "don't you think that would be near impossible to do in itself. Tell me, Joe, what's her elaborate plan? Huh, what's she planning to do? _Why_ does she need to make the Drews believe that she is Misty?"

"Now you're talking," Joe smiled, obviously ignoring Frank's insincerity, "You have to think of Nancy and or her father as a target. You know how many people they've helped to put away."

"So you think this is about revenge?" Frank asked.

"Exactly," Joe said, "As soon as Misty gets inside their comfort zone, she informs them and then she strikes!" He beat his fist on the counter to add emphasis to his words.

"Oh, Joe," Frank sighed.

"No, think about it, Frank. What would be a more perfect plan?" He scooted closer to his brother, "If they succeed- whoever _they_ are- they can say that they are the ones who defeated Nancy Drew. Do you know how big that would be in the criminal world?"  
Frank sighed again. He decided to just let Joe get this out of his system, "And what evidence do you have of any of this? 'Cause you know me, I'm a stickler for the evidence." His last statement was said sarcastically. It was well-known that the Hardy brothers ignored evidence when faced with their gut instinct.

Joe looked around the empty café, as if anyone would be listening, "I'm glad you asked. Did you notice how Misty reacted when you caught her sneaking out? She was all too glad to accept your explanation of blowing off teenage steam." Joe then proceeded to tell Frank where she'd gone, what he'd overheard while they were there, and what he thought about it all.

"Why would she walk all the way out there in the middle of the night?" Frank mumbled to himself on a more serious note, "What could she possibly be…?"

"My number one question is why was she so keen to hide the woman staying there?" Joe presented, "Frank, she's hiding something. We have got to protect the Drews and Hannah. They're not going to believe this. We have to."

"But what about the blood test? I'll admit that she could have faked her looks and information, but what about the threats? What about Bess?"

"I don't know," Joe confessed, "but that's what we've got to find out...before it's too late."

* * *

"Don't do this, man!" the masked man yelled to his comrade.

"Why not?" the man who had been called Jack threatened, "She's supposed to be dead already. You don't think she knows anything. Well, I think she does." He turned to Bess again, "We need to know if the redhead has met up with the girl Nancy. And, she's going to tell us or die!"

"I'll die if I don't tell you and I'll die if I do, so what's my incentive?" Bess stammered in an intimidating voice, "What do I gain from betraying my friend and granting you relief from your boss?"

"You'll gain life," the masked man said. He was closer now. "You know she's right," he addressed his friend, "She won't give in. She's too loyal to her friend." He looked straight at her, "She's too kind-hearted and fun-filled." She could see something in his eyes that resembled pain and sorrow. She could hear something in his voice that shocked her. She knew him.

* * *

A soft knock resounded on Nancy's door. Misty cracked it open and entered. It was late, she didn't know how late. Frank had gone out looking for Joe and he wasn't back yet. Misty walked up to Nancy's bed. She was asleep. Misty was about to poke her when she decided against it. Walking over to the window, she contemplated what she was about to do. She thought of the consequences. She thought about what she'd promised to do. She thought about what needed to be done. I have to, she finally told herself. She stood before the sleeping girl again. "I wish I could just do this while you were sleeping. You'd never know anything if I did…" With a heavy sigh, the young girl pulled the knife out of the back of her belt. She reached out toward the sleeping figure before her, to wake her and to explain everything.


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't really feel content with this chapter, but I'm going to go ahead and post it anyway. Please let me know your thoughts. I'm kind of anxious to see how aweful this turned out, 'cause I really feel like I could have done a better job with this chapter...**

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

Ned rolled over on his mattress. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't seem to keep Nancy off his mind for some reason. Glancing at his clock, he noted the time. It was late, but perhaps a walk in the night air would do him good. After dressing quickly, Ned silently slipped out the door.

With no particular destination in mind, Ned just headed toward the center of town. The facts of the case popped up in his head as he jogged. What was the missing link? He could feel that they were close, but he just couldn't fit the pieces together. It frustrated him to no end! No other case had done this to him. He was so use to seeing Nancy uptight about her cases. He was always trying to come up with new ways to help her relax. Now, it was he that just couldn't let go.

Arbitrarily, Ned came to the coffee shop. He was surprised to see that they were open this late. Mostly out of curiosity, the boy walked up to the store. He peered in the windows, searching for people. In the far corner, he saw two silhouettes. Closer to him, he saw the waitress, Jocella. Ned walked into the small shop and made his way to the counter near the two boys he now recognized as Frank and Joe.

"Ned?" Joe's eyebrows rose in surprise. Frank turned around to see the addition to their little group. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I might ask the same of you, Hardy," Ned smiled, "I couldn't sleep. Something led me here. I see why Jocella stayed open. Do you two usually drink coffee at this hour?"

Frank looked down, concerned, "Ned we may have a disturbing theory…one that I think you'd be interested to hear about."

"Yes?" Ned sat beside Frank, "and what's that?"

Frank looked to his brother on his right and then to Ned on his left. "Go ahead," he said to Joe. Joe then cautiously tried to explain what the brothers had been discussing.

"You guys are nuts," Ned laughed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're both excellent detectives, but do you really believe this?" Neither Hardy spoke. "What motive would Misty have to hurt Nancy? Just because Misty snuck out doesn't mean that she's planning to hurt Nancy."

"Ned, you of all people should know how many enemies Nancy has. It's a plot of revenge, I tell you!" Joe said.

"Joe, he's right," Frank still seemed to be up in the air about this whole thing, "We have no proof other than her late night excursion."

"To _Sanso's_ ," Joe said plainly, "Okay, you guys explain what I overheard!"

"I don't know, Joe. I suppose it's possible," Frank admitted, "but I just don't see Misty doing anything like that."

"I don't believe it even for a minute," Ned said, "There has to be an explanation for what you heard. There just has to be."

"Look, I'm just trying to keep my eyes open, that's all. I just want you guys to regard it as a possibility. You don't have to take it as fact, but do consider it," Joe stated.

"Okay," Ned rolled his eyes, "anything's possible, but really?" The three further discussed the situation, and slowly they all started to give Joe's supposition due credit.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," Joe said.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes on her and do some more investigating," Frank said.

"Someone needs to be with Nancy at all times, too. You think we should make a trip to the house ourselves?" Ned asked.

"Absolutely," Joe finished. Frank silently nodded his head in agreement. What a cruel world this is, that we have come to such a hypothesis as this, he thought.

* * *

"Nooo!" Bess screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. The masked man held a pistol aimed in her direction. The shot rang out, and then all was silent.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered without emotion. He gazed down at the dead body laying before him. It was done.

* * *

George cried herself to sleep and then awake again. A lightning bolt lit her room in a pale, chilling light. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran to her window. With some difficulty, she managed to pull it shut just as a terrible wave of rain started to pour down.

Blast these storms! she thought, It's going to be a rainy week. She knelt at the window, sighing. It was so dark and gloomy outside. How appropriate, she snorted. Turning to crawl back into bed, George glanced at her clock. It was almost one in the morning. Just as she shifted back into a dream, a thunderclap resounded throughout the house. Her once peaceful dream quickly became a dreary nightmare.

_She saw Bess, laying, bound, in the floor of some wicked man's basement. Strangely, George could tell that her cousin was perfectly fine at the moment, except for being bound. She had no inwardly or outwardly injuries…yet. George raced to her._

"_Bess!" she screamed in a hoarse whisper, "Bess, wake up. Come on, let's get out of here!" Bess's eyes fluttered open. George saw pain and exhaustion in her eyes, despite her healthy condition. It hurt her just to look at her. "Bess," she whispered, "We have to go…"_

"_I can't," Bess's normally smooth and sweet voice was dry and weak. Something had drained her energy. Although, Bess was fine, it was as if she was prepared for what was to come._

"_You don't understand," tears rolled down George's cheeks. She wanted to reach out and hold her cousin, but something was keeping her arms held behind her back. "Bess, you have to leave now…or, or something terrible is going to happen to you!" George tried again to reach for her cousin, and just as she remembered the photo of Bess, the figure before her convulsed in pain. "Bess! Bess!" George screamed out. She watched as bruises and cuts appeared all over Bess's once-perfect skin. In an instant, George found that she herself was in Bess's place, bound on the floor with a man beating her. _

George bolted up. She cried out in sorrow and regret. Realizing that it had been merely a nightmare, drenched in sweat, her face covered in tears and snot, George shook her head to clear her mind. She slid out of bed and bolted out of her room. She quietly padded down the hall to her parents room.

Softly, she opened the door, slipping in. She slowly closed the door behind her. George then slunk to the side of her parents' bed. Attempting not to wake her mother and father, the eighteen-year-old girl slithered in between her parents to scare off the traumatizing effects of her nightmare.

* * *

Misty jumped as a thunderclap sounded outside Nancy's window. She quickly shook Nancy, whispering, "Nancy! Nancy, wake up! I have to talk to you. Nancy, wake up!"

Nancy turned over in her bed. She was sleeping deeply. Misty sighed, trying again. She held the knife in her left hand, and shook Nancy with her right.

"Nancy, wake up!" Misty raised her voice a little.

Nancy cracked her eyes open, peering at the dark silhouette above her. It only took a second for her to recognize the shining object in the silhouette's hand. Suddenly, Nancy's eyes popped open. Her instincts took over and she sucked in a large breath, preparing to scream. Her attacker's free hand clamped mercilessly over her open mouth.

Nancy thought of bolting, but her attacker somehow knew that she would. The next thing she knew, Nancy was being crushed under the weight of the silhouette. A bolt of lightning lit her room, but only for an instant. That instant, however, was long enough for her to recognize the mirror image of her own face…Misty.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry this took so long, but my life has been ultra busy as of late with band, more AP, Pre-Cal, Mammoth Cave in KY(which is awesome by the way), guests at home, etc. Anyway, so it's kind of short, but that's better than nothin' right? Please REVIEW! Oh, hey, guess what! My best friend got her truck! I'm so excited. Okay, sorry, had to share with the world!**

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

"Honey?" George heard a sugary voice that seeped into her sweet dreams. "Honey!" the voice was distant and far away. It was a haunting sound. George was surrounded by fog. It was empty here. But where was here? All she knew was that she was cold and she could hear the echo of someone's footsteps. They sounded hollow and in a hurry. "Hooonney…" the voice came from somewhere in front of her. The footsteps quickened. They were coming from behind her, she thought. Suddenly, George felt a tense suspense tighten in her chest. She heard the footsteps running toward her. She tried to run away, but she couldn't seem to move…

"George, honey, wake up," Mrs. Fayne shook her daughter. George's eyes flew open. She sucked in a deep breath, as if she had been held under water and was just able to breathe. "George, are you alright?" her mother looked down concerned.

George sat up quickly. "Oooh," she moaned. She was stiff, really stiff. She looked around. She was in her parents room. Light shone in brightly from the window. She must have slept in late.

"George? Is something wrong?"

George looked at her mother. She embraced her, burying her head in her mother, "No…I just had a bad dream."

After a pause, her mother asked, "Was it Bess?" George nodded. The two sat there for some long minutes. Finally, Mrs. Fayne stood up, "Well, your father went to work. I'm going to go see the Marvins. Do you want breakfast before I go?"

"No, I'm not hungry," George sighed, "I think I'll go for a jog."

"Alright, sweetheart, if you need me just call."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." Mrs. Fayne left the room. George yawned, stretched her arms toward the ceiling, and then made her way to her room. She changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Heading outside, she grabbed her phone. "I'll shower when I get back," she mumbled to herself. It was mid-morning.

As she was jogging through the park and around town, George did her best to keep her mind from Bess, but she just couldn't. Questions popped into her mind that she couldn't answer. Questions that would haunt her for some time to come, she knew. Passing the coffee shop, George stopped. She thought for a moment, and then turned around. George walked into the café and found a seat. Harry Henson came to her side. He was a frizzy, freckled boy with crayon-red hair and wire-framed glasses.

"Hey, Georgia, how are you?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Heard you weren't feelin' too well."  
"Well enough to knock your lights out if you call me that again."

"Sounds like you aren't doing too bad," he laughed, "What can I get you this morning?"

"Just a black coffee," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

"Comin' right up." Harry soon returned with her large, black coffee, "Say, your friends with Nancy. Do you know her guests?"

"Frank and Joe?" George asked with a confused look. She took a cautious sip of her steaming drink. "What about them?"

"One's tall and dark, the other's tall and blonde?" he sat across from her in the booth.

"Yeah," George was just starting to wake up. She wasn't in the mood for gossip and questions.

"They were here last night. Late last night. Jocella was on duty. She said that she kept the store open 'til the storm started."

"And…?"

"Don't you think it's kinda weird? I mean why were they here that late? Ned came by too."

George looked up, "Ned?"

"Yeah, first the blonde came in. A few hours later the dark one joined him, and then Ned came in like half an hour after that."

"What were they talking about?" George mumbled more to herself than Harry.

"Something about Misty and Nancy. I don't know, but it was very secretive, whatever it was. Jocella said it sounded important and urgent. I was thinking you might know something about it."

"No I don't," George stood, "And even if I did, I'm not going to feed into your gossip addiction, Harry. I know you'd just end up adding to the story and then spilling untrue facts to Brenda."

"Aw, George, 'come on," he stuck his hands into his apron pockets, "I wouldn't spill to Brenda." George gave him a knowing look as she opened the glass door to leave. He shrugged, "Not unless it was something big…"

"Uh-huh, bye Harry," George walked toward the park again. Her house was on the other side of it. When she reached the park, she threw her empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan. Her phone rang loudly in the quite of the morning, startling her. She looked at the caller ID. It was a payphone number.

"Hello?" George answered, still headed across the park.

"George?" a shaking voice whimpered.

George stopped in her tracks. Her mouth went dry and she did good to contain her scream of astonishment.

"George, are you there?" It was Bess.

* * *

"Good mornin' Glory!" Misty's enthusiasm was unbearable. She almost skipped into the kitchen. Joe strained to pull his head up. His dazed expression made her laugh. He groaned, slumping back down into his hands. Frank had woken him up early. Why, he still didn't know.

"Good morning," Frank looked up from reading the newspaper. He folded and placed the paper on the table. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked as he refilled his own mug.

"Oh, no thankyou. I don't drink coffee," she replied, still smiling. Frank suddenly felt guilty about the conversation that he'd had the night before with his brother and Ned.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You don't drink coffee?"

She smiled, "I know." She looked down, "I love the smell of freshly brewed coffee, but no matter how you doctor it up, I can't stand the taste. I guess I'm just weird like that."

He chuckled, "No there's nothing weird about that. A lot of people don't like coffee." She looked to him. He continued, "If you don't mind my asking, what do you drink in the morning to help wake you up, if anything?"

She perked up really quickly, "Cranberry juice!" Her answer was immediate and excited. "I love cranberry juice, especially in the mornings."

"Oh, so you're a cranberry type of person," he smiled.

"Well, I don't like cranberry sauce, but I could drink the juice all day."

"Hmm," an amused, quizzical look crossed his face, "So let me see if I've got this straight: you like the smell of coffee, but you don't like to drink coffee; you like cranberry juice, but you don't like cranberry sauce?"

"Yeah," she shied away, backing into the fridge. She turned away to retrieve the juice out of the fridge. "Aww," she sighed, "It's all gone. I guess I'll have orange juice instead."

"A very applicable substitute," Frank reasoned.

"Yes, indeed, but not quite like cranberry juice," she poured herself a glass.

"Cheers," Frank raised his glass after she put away the carton of juice. She raised hers in return, and they drank.

* * *

Ned raced to the station. He didn't bother with speed limits, he knew the city, what he could and couldn't get by with. Presently, he _had _to get to the police station. Quickly, he pulled into a parking space. He ran into Chief McGinnis's office, ignoring the protests of the officers on duty.

"Ned, you're here, thank goodness." McGinnis's face was red with worry.

"I came as soon as I heard," Ned responded.


	44. Chapter 44

**Spring Break! WOOT WOOT! I have an AP project that I've got to do. I've been putting it off for two months and it's due the day we get back. Eek, yeah I know. And to boot, there's a test over the matereial- 100 greek and latin roots. Ah, to be in AP! Well, tonight is for writing, so here is the next chapter. It's shorter that the recent ones have been, but I had to end it where I did to start a new one. Oh, did anyone notice the coffee mistake in the last chapter? He he, check out Ch. 38 after Joe gets home and then compare it to Ch. 43 when Misty comes into the kitchen! I don't know how I'm going to fix it. I may just leave it- it amuses me… ;-) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !**

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

George sat in one of the two seats in front of the chief's desk. Ned situated himself in the other. "Thanks, Ned…" George's voice was soft and her eyes downcast, "for coming."

"Of course, George," he answered without hesitation, "Now, how can I help?"

"Well, we've located her. We're going to send a car with you both to pick her up, just in case. I didn't want George here going on her own, and I didn't want her driving. I could have sent her with the officers, but I thought that she might prefer to be with a friend. Nancy wasn't answering the phone, so I called you."

"Alright, when do we leave?" Ned asked anxiously.

"As soon as I can get the officers informed. I'm sending two with you. All I want to do is retrieve her, but if she needs medical attention...let's just say, you'll have an escort. I want you all to be safe. If," the chief paused here, unsure whether he should go on, "if she happens to know… where she was being held, then I would love to get an investigation in motion. It would certainly be of some use to Nancy's case, no doubt. But I don't want to pressure her. I know that she's been through a lot, so I won't put too much emphasis on it just yet, but soon…"

"Okay, then," Ned and George stood, "We'll be waiting in my car."

"I'll send my men out promptly."

Ned opened the passenger side door for George. Just as she turned to say something, Ned embraced his long-time friend. Unexpectedly to George, she let loose a tear or two. Ned, as was his usual way, said not a word. He just held her and let her work it out inside as best she could.

Moments later, Ned whispered encouragingly, "Let's go get Bess, what do you say?" George smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. She was frightened out of her mind to know what would come next.

* * *

Misty sat on the porch swing, an open book in her hands. She was staring distantly into space. Her eyes rested somewhere off in her front yard, but truly she saw nothing of it. Her book lay abandoned in her lap, her grip nearly slipping.

The door opened, startling the unfocused red-head. Frank walked out. "Sorry," he said, noticing that she had jumped, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh," she responded, "I…I was just…it's fine." She looked down, embarrassed from her blubbering. She held her book up to show what she had been doing.

"I can come back later," Frank said, "I didn't realize that you were busy."

"Oh, no," she said quickly, "I'm not. I was attempting to get along a little further in my story, but I can't seem to concentrate on anything today."

Frank strode toward her. He motioned to the swing, "Mind if I…?"

"Of course! I'm sorry," Misty immediately scooted over to give him more room to join her.

"Thankyou," he sat beside her and heaved a grand sigh. "I think this case is getting to all of us. I can't wait to finally solve it."

"Yeah," Misty mumbled, "I have a feeling that it won't be too long before we do solve it."

"Oh, yeah?" Frank looked at her curiously, "And why do you say that?"

"I don't know," she looked at the now closed book in her hands, "it just seems like it has to come to an end soon." She looked up and into the distance, "I hope…" The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Frank thought of what he and his brother had said the night before. He wanted to ask Misty about her excursion, but knew that he probably shouldn't.

"We should all get together and discuss what we know. Perhaps we can attack this thing with fresh minds. Most of us had a good night's sleep."

Misty laughed lightly, "I'm not sure that Joe did, the way he was looking this morning."

Frank smiled, "Yeah, I'm going to guess that he had a rough night. Now as to why, I have no idea." He chuckled to himself. He had slept extremely well; even if it had been a normal night, he couldn't have slept much better than he had the night before. Frank looked over to the book in Misty's hands, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, this?" Misty handed him the hardback book. It was worn and old. The cover had faded to a hazy blue-gray color. The corners were frayed and the binding seemed somewhat loose. "It's called The Westing Game by Ellen Raskin. I found it on a bookshelf in the hallway. It's very intriguing."

"Yes, I've read it before. I quite enjoyed it, though I won't say why. I don't want to give anything away," he flipped through the old pages. It was a good book. Just as Frank opened his mouth to say something else, Joe walked out onto the porch.

"Have you guys seen Nancy?" he asked, a half-eaten apple in his hands. Both Misty and Frank shook their heads no. "Frank, what time did you get up this morning?"

"Six."

"Did you leave the house for any reason?" Joe asked.

"No, I've been here all day."

"I can't find Nancy anywhere," Joe looked puzzled, "She was here last night. Where could she have gone?" He turned to Misty, a hostile glare faintly forming in his eyes.

"I don't know, Joe, but she must have left before six," Frank handed Misty her book back. She took it and laid it on the white, plastic table that set a few feet from the swing. Standing, Misty stretched upwards. She continued to avoid Joe's glance.

"I even tried to call her cell, but it's here in Misty's room."

Frank shook his head in thought, "And she didn't leave a note? She usually does, unless…" He looked worriedly at his brother. He didn't want to say much in front of Misty- he didn't want to worry her.

"You don't think something happened to her do you, Misty?" Joe sounded somewhere between sarcastic and downright angry.

"No," Misty shook her head, "I think she's fine."

"Do you know where she is?" Joe's eyebrows rose in mock surprise.

"No, but she has to fine. She can't be…" Misty sputtered, doubt creeping into her mind, "She can't be anything else…she has to be fine."

Frank could see that she was becoming upset. He started to say something of reassurance and to tell Joe to lay off, but Joe beat him to it, "Oh, I'm sure she's fine…if she's alive…"

"Joe!" Frank was getting angry now, "Why've you got to say something like that? Especially after Bess, and after-"

"Her bed's a wreck and she's missing. What else do you want me to say?"

"You don't think she could be…" Misty stumbled back a step. "No…" she almost chocked out.

Joe snapped at that. He charged Misty, "I'm tired of your pretend games! I'm sick of it! Now where is Nancy?" Misty hit the porch hard. She landed on her back with Joe on top of her, his hands tightly clasped around her slim neck.


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, I know that the story is coming out in chunks, but that's just the way it is. I would make the chapters longer, but I just can't wait to post them! This is as far as I've written so far, but I know what's comming next! **

**Review! Review! Review! ! And thanks to all of those that do!**

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

"Joe!" Frank pulled on his brother, "Joe, what are you doing?" Misty coughed, struggling to breath. "Joe, let her go!" Frank yelled, "Now!"

Joe ignored his brother. Misty's hands clawed at Joe's. Her face was reddening quickly. Joe wasn't waiting for an answer. He shook her violently and squeezed tightly around her neck. Misty gasped now, unable to breathe in at all.

"JOE!" Frank yanked his crazed brother as hard as he could, knowing that Misty couldn't go without air too much longer. With one final heave, Frank was able to pry Joe off Misty.

"Let me at her. I'll kill her!" Joe lunged again, but Frank pinned him against the porch. "I'll kill you!" Joe reached in vain for the girl.

Misty was coughing violently, clasping her throat. Her face was as red as her hair if not redder. Frank looked at the girl with concern. He wanted to rush to her and make sure she was alright, but he wisely chose to stay at Joe's side.

* * *

"Ms. Miller?"

"Yes," the young woman answered the unexpected knock at her apartment door, "I am Melinda Miller. Can I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think you can. Do you mind if I come in? This might take a few minutes."

* * *

Ned took the next left. "George?" he asked softly.

"Mmm?" was the distracted response. They were the only two in the car.

"Are you sure that you can…" he glanced at her quickly before returning his gaze to the road, "deal with this?"

She intently studied the passing scenery around her. Agonizing minutes of deafening silence passed between them. Ned didn't dare say another word until she was ready. He could only imagine how painful this last few days had been for her. She had been torn in so many different directions, emotionally.

"I hardly know…" she whispered in a chocked tone.

* * *

Frank struggled to keep Joe down. The younger Hardy was lashing out violently. "Calm down, Joe!" Frank growled, becoming angry.

"Calm down, Joe?" the boy spat, pinned under his brother's weight, "She killed Nancy! I know she did!" Misty looked in bewilderment at the pair at her feet. She was still coughing, though not as violently as she had been.

Furiously, Frank whispered in a deathly tone, "She was a suspect. Joe, you have no proof. You can't just lunge on suspects! You know better, Joe!" His voice was too low for Misty to hear, and just loud enough for Joe to hear.

"But she _did_ do it! Frank, you agreed with me last night. How can you turn on me like this! She's the answer to the mystery. She's the one-"

"Who did what?" Frank glared, "Who killed Nancy? We don't even know that Nancy is dead- which, by the way, she's not. Good night, Joe, what has gotten into you?"

"But," Joe stammered, finally beginning to admit defeat. His voice lowered to a normal volume. It was slightly hoarse from his shouting, "last night…you…"

"I said that I would consider your theory as possible. I never said that I believed you, and I certainly never said that we could just attack some girl that we hardly even know anything about! The very girl that we're supposed to be _helping_ and _protecting_, I might add." Frank felt that Joe was calming down, so he eased off enough to allow Joe to sit up. "You need to control yourself, Joe."

Misty had finally ceased her coughing. She was sitting in front of the swing, rubbing her neck. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and her face was still somewhat flushed. Frank crouched next to her. He reached out to look at her neck, and she flinched at his touch. "It's okay," he said soothingly, "I just want to see it." She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and allowed him to inspect her. He checked the back of her head, for he had seen her come down hard on it. He asked her a few questions in regard to what pain she felt. She answered that her back hurt and her head was getting better. "I don't think you'll have a concussion, but I do think that your back will be sore for a while. You landed pretty hard on it," Frank glared at the now silent Joe. "Why don't we all go inside and get cleaned up. It's about lunchtime."

* * *

"BESS!" George ran to her cousin, encompassing her in an embrace to shame all other embraces. "Bess, oh my word! Bess!" tears coursed freely and uncontrollably down the brunette's face. She'd never been happier in her life.

Ned, who had just parked seconds earlier, closed the doors of his car and stood in front of it, allowing the cousins time to themselves. He leaned against the hood and crossed his arms, grinning widely.

"George," Bess croaked, "You have no idea how good it is to see you!"

"Oh," George laughed, still clinging to her blonde mess of a cousin, "I think I do."

Bess was dirty and her clothes were torn. There were stains on her dress that appeared to be blood stains. They were standing beside a bank in Chicago. People were milling around as if nothing unusual had occurred. Some threw judgmental or disgusted glances at Bess, but she didn't seem to mind. No, she didn't seem to mind at all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay, so I know this has taken forever, but here's the next chapter. Ooh, hoo, hoo! We are so about to wrap all this up! Please REVIEW, so I know what you think about all this! **

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

"Good to have you back Bess," Ned hugged his friend enthusiastically, "Ready to go home?" She nodded and smiled, tears still brimming her eyes.

The police car that Chief McGinnis had sent arrived shortly. They questioned Bess for half an hour, but couldn't get much that was useful. She told them all she knew. All…except for who the surviving captor was. She wanted to keep that to herself a little longer, or at least until she could talk to Nancy. She was able to recall fragments of how she had escaped, but not enough to find the hideout. She mentioned that one captor was dead. She explained all that had happened, all that she could remember. The police officers thanked her and said that they had to check in with the Chicago police department and then they would be on their way home. They figured that the dead captor's body would turn up soon, and that they would get more information then.

Ned, Bess, and George climbed into Ned's car and headed toward River Heights. Bess turned to George, both girls in the back seat, she paused before asking, "Do Mom and Dad…know…that I'm okay?"

George shook her head, "I didn't know what to say to them…I don't know…how…how we should tell them. I don't want them to suffer any more, but I also don't know…how to tell them."

Ned looked at the girls in his back seat who were clinging to each other, determined to never let go again, "We could have the Chief call them. It might be easier and less shocking that way. What do you think?"

"I like that idea, Ned. George, will you call him?" George opened her phone and called the Chief. He said that he would be happy to tell them.

Ned turned before the road that would lead to the highway, "Are you guys hungry? My treat."

Bess smiled, no wonder Nancy loved him. He always knew just how to be a sweetheart and be subtle about it at the same time. He'd figured that she hadn't eaten properly since her capture. She looked appalled suddenly, "George! Do you have a brush? I look a fright and refuse to go anywhere in public like this!"

* * *

"How can I help you, Miss…?" Miller asked her guest, leading her into the sitting room of her home.

"Uh, Drew," the girl answered, "Yes, I believe you called my home. I thought it would be better if we talked personally. I was told that you might have some information that would be useful to me."

"Oh, yes," the woman whispered. "I don't know what can or can't help you. Do you have any specific questions that you would like to ask?" She indicated that her visitor should sit on the couch. "Would you like something to drink? A snack, perhaps?"

"No thank you," the redhead shook her head, "Could you tell me a little about your brother?"

"Well," the woman sighed, "He died at age twenty nine. Um, I was seventeen. It was closed as an unsolvable case. There was one man accused of the…murder, but the jury found him innocent. It was pretty obvious that he was framed for it. The odd thing was that he pleaded guilty."

"What do you mean? He admitted to doing it?"

"Well, yes, but he couldn't say how or when or why. He didn't know anything about it. He didn't even know how John was killed. That was the giveaway that he was lying. He said that he had shot John, but John had bled to death due to a knife wound. His throat had been slit."

Drew suppressed a gasp of realization, "His throat…" Her mind reeled. I'll bet, she thought, that Bess's murderers and Miller's are one and the same. Her theory sounded more and more likely as Melinda Miller continued to give details of his disappearance and death.

"Are you the only living relative?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about John before he moved away from River Heights?"

"He was a nurse, practicing to become a doctor. It was his dream."

"I don't understand, wasn't he offered to practice with grand doctor's and get his own degree? I was told that he turned all such opportunities down."

"Well, yes. He was exposed to a certain amount of corruption in the doctor business while attending college and determined not to be that way. I don't really know why he didn't pursue his dream. I only know that he decided not to be put in the same category. That's why he liked River Heights. Until…until he moved away."

"Why did he move, do you know?"

"I was a freshman attending Berea College. I graduated River High at age sixteen and moved here at seventeen. He came and moved in with me. It was only a few months later that he died. He was hiding from someone. He told me that he had seen something happen and that there were men that would do him harm if they found him. I never knew exactly what he had seen. He mentioned your name, Drew, and also something about a doctor that he worked with, Ruaz."

"Ruaz, yes that's the doctor I'm interested in. Do John act strange just before his death? Any unusual behavior that you can recall?"

"Well, he seemed a lot more reclusive and paranoid. It was almost as if he was piecing a puzzle together. He always mumbled an 'Aha' or 'No, that can't be what it was' or something of that nature. In fact, the closer to his murder, the more reclusive and paranoid he became. I don't know much more than that."

"I think I should be going now. I believe that's all there is to learn from you. Thank you so much, you've helped me more than you can know."

"I hope you find what you're looking for. Be careful. I don't want you to end up the way he did."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This Rice-A-Roni is really very good. The baked potatoes too," Frank attempted to make conversation amidst the hostile atmosphere that Joe was emitting.

"Thanks," Misty mumbled. She'd scarcely said a word since Joe had attacked her. Joe had simmered down, but he didn't make it easy to be around him either.

Frank tried again, "So, you grew up in an orphanage in Tennessee?"

Misty looked up from her plate, "Yes, McGraver's, and if I never return, I won't complain."

Frank looked sympathetically at the girl. "Was it that bad?" he asked softly.

She paused before answering, lowering her spoonful of food, "I've seen and heard things I never wish to even think about again in my life. It wasn't all bad, though. I had a few friends. I had lots of time to read…and lots of time to write. I hardly had time to speak, so I had lots of quiet time to read and write." She gazed into the distance, her eyes glazed over.

"I'm glad that you finally found your family," Frank said sincerely. A few moments later he looked at her, "We are going to solve this case. And we are going to find out why you were put there in the first place, and we are going to find out how, I promise." She looked into his eyes. His sincerity and concern touched her. She felt a calmness that she hadn't allowed herself to feel before. She felt hope.

* * *

"We'll go through a drive through," Ned turned into a parking lot, "Just for you, Bess." He winked at her, "Where would you like to go?"

Bess thought for a minute, "I am just dying for a double cheeseburger from McDonald's. A double cheeseburger and a large Dr. Pepper."

"McDonald's it is!" Ned started the car and made his way to the nearest McDonald's restaurant.

"What about your diet?" George prodded her cousin with a finger, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, I've played nice all through lunch," Joe said after the table had been cleared, "Now, where is Nancy?"

"Joe," Frank warned.

Misty looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she isn't answering her phone and no one knows where she is! Do you happen to know, _Misty_?" Joe squinted accusingly at her as she rejoined the table.

"I…I…" she looked down into her lap.

"You do know where she is!" Joe leapt to his feet. Immediately Frank stood up to restrain his brother if need be, but Joe stood his ground.

"I'm not supposed to tell," Misty whimpered.

Frank looked at her. She seemed pretty upset by all this. "Why not?" he asked gently, "Who told you not to tell?"

Misty couldn't look up at them. "I can't tell!"

"She lied to us!" Joe yelled. Just as his rage returned to him, the kitchen-front door swung open, and Nancy walked in.


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't know how good I'm gonna do, but I'm going to try to keep it rollin' here, so let me know what you all think! I really appreciate it.**

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

"Nancy," Frank's eyebrows rose in surprise, "We were just wondering where you were. You weren't answering your phone. Is everything alright?"

Nancy looked at him with a quizzical look, "Of course. What's going on?" Looking around the room, she didn't fail to notice the hostility surging from Joe. She set her purse down on the counter, folded her arms, and waited for an explanation as to why Frank had placed himself precisely between a frightened looking Misty and an enraged looking Joe. "Well?"

Misty spoke up quickly before anyone could tell her what had happened earlier that day, "We were just discussing the case. There were a few things I had questions about, and a few points that we didn't all agree on."

Frank eyed Misty, wondering why she was covering for Joe despite what he had done to her. He decided to go along with it, "Yes, I had the thought that the nurse Miller had somehow been involved. That's why I think he ran away and was murdered. My theory is that the Veronen brothers murdered him to cover for themselves. Joe kept bringing up, however, the fact that they never covered for themselves without expertly leaving something to later be found, evidence that would eventually lead back to give them the credit. Misty was on the fence about the matter."

"Uh, huh," Nancy said doubtfully, her arms still crossed, "I'll drop this, but only because I have new information. We all need to have a meeting, now."

Misty and Frank breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the living room. Joe followed her, still sulking.

"After you," Frank waited for Misty to walk through the doorway.

She turned around, pausing just before she entered, "Thank you…for everything." He smiled, and so did she.

* * *

"My…my baby?" Mrs. Marvin dropped the telephone and crumpled to the floor, crying in unbelief and happiness. Uncontrollable shivers seized her as she wailed into her tear-stained hands.

"Honey! Honey, what is it?" her husband rushed to her side in the hallway floor.

Mrs. Marvin clung to her husband. She cried into his shoulder for several minutes. He picked up the phone, but it had gone dead. He held his wife tight, waiting for her to calm herself enough to explain her behavior, all the while, apprehensive dread gripping his gut.

Finally, the flustered woman looked up to whisper, "It's Bess…she's alive!"

* * *

"Okay, so while you all were doing who knows what, I was investigating," Nancy sat on the middle cushion of the Drew's beige couch. Frank sat on her left, Joe stood by the window, and Misty sat in the recliner closet to Frank- furthest from Joe.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Joe's eyes never left the window.

"I left very early and didn't want to wake anyone. I must have left my phone here. I didn't think to leave a note. Perhaps, I should have," she answered casually.

"You told Misty," Joe retaliated bluntly, "Do you not trust us anymore?" His gaze remained on the outside world.

"Of course I trust you Joe!" Nancy stood, "What in the world has gotten into you? Perhaps I _should_ know what I missed…sooner rather than later." Hands on her hips, she looked from Joe to Frank to Misty. The room remained silent. Frank toyed with his hands, he didn't feel that he should tell just yet if Misty didn't want him to. Misty looked away, she couldn't face her sister. "Misty?" Nancy's brow rose, her voice commanding, "You want to tell me what happened?"

Misty turned to Nancy. Briefly, she held Nancy's gaze before she dropped her own to her lap. Nancy looked around again, "Well, someone's got to spill, and soon!" Her frustration was rising. "I won't have this tension, secrecy, or aggressive-" She was interrupted as the living room door swung open. In walked Bess, Ned, and George.

"Bess?" Nancy's face paled and her voice became hoarse.

"Bess!" Frank stood, speaking at the same moment. Misty looked up at her new friends entering, her jaw dropping as her eyes rested on Bess. Joe whirled at her name, his face expressing his shock.

"Hey, guys," she smiled. She was just as beautiful as ever. She had showered and changed upon arrival. Her parents hadn't let go of her for a solid hour, but she wouldn't have let them go even if they had. Aside from some apparent bruises, she appeared as radiant as usual.

Joe's heart skipped a few beats and he unintentionally held his breath. Her smile was so heartwarming. He practically melted right there in the middle of the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mind kept taking him back to the picture that was on Nancy's phone. Was she really here?

Nancy's raced to her friend, engulfing her in a humongous grip. A tear slipped down her already flushed cheeks. She didn't know what had happened to her friend, or who had been in the picture. She didn't know anything, and she didn't care at this point. She was never going to let her go, she knew that much.

Misty stood, backing into the wall. She felt so overwhelmed. Bess…alive? But she had seen the photo, hadn't she…? Her mind reeled and she became dizzy quickly. She wasn't used to so much intensity in such a short time. She'd led such a quiet life…mostly.

Frank cracked into a sudden smile. Wow, this was the luckiest group of teenagers he had ever known. They had had so many close calls, he couldn't even count. They had more lives than cats were said to have! He was anxious to hear Bess's story, but he also wanted to revel in the moment. She was looking good, a little worse for the wear, but very good as compared to dead. Yes, very good indeed. A laugh of amazement unexpectedly escaped his lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" one of the two more people that pushed into the over-filled room asked with a smile.

"Dad!" Nancy raced to her limping father. She smiled through her tears, "Oh, boy have we got a lot to tell _you_!"

"Yes, I can see that," he released one of his crutches to put his arm around his daughter. "Hannah," he looked behind him, smiling broadly, "How about one of your pies? I'm starved!"


	48. Chapter 48

**I would like to say to all the reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ROCK! He he, just had to get that out of my system! I know I'm a slow poke. I'm sorry, but hopefully these next few chapters will make up for that. Also, MistyDrew14 if you are still reading, could you PM me? I have a question to ask you, but I can't click on your profile for some reason…**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

Hannah saw Bess, but thought it better to wait for an explanation, "Of course, I think that's a wonderful idea. How about lemon meringue?"

"Wonderful!" Bess beamed, "My favorite!" She laughed as she was encompassed by Nancy and George. The group of teens all found seats throughout the room. Hannah went off to start the pie, and Carson made his way to the couch. Misty was still on the floor next to the beige recliner that she had been sitting in. Nancy sat with Bess on her right and her father on the other side. Joe sat on the coffee table in front of Bess. George pulled the rocker up to sit next to Ned, who sat in the beige recliner next to the window, and Frank sat in the recliner nearest the kitchen door.

Nancy filled her father in on the entire Bess situation, as much of it as she could anyway. Bess took over from there, explaining that she had been in the middle of a pleasant dream the night of her date with George, the lifeguard. When she woke up, she wasn't in her own bed. She told them all about the two men that were her captors. She told them about the conversation that she had partially overheard. This was the part that interested Joe the most. His suspicion of Misty was only growing worse with her visit to Sanso's house, the conversation that Bess had overheard, and her keeping Nancy's whereabouts a secret in mind. Nevertheless, he listened patiently to Bess's story. She told of how they had beaten her. She told of how they had drugged her for a few hours, and when she woke up there were more bruises and there was more blood on her dress than when she had been put out.

"I didn't understand why they would drug me before they beat me more. It was almost kind of them, if you think about it," she said, puzzled, "But then again, the one guy did seem regretful all the while. Oh, I don't know."

"That must have been when they staged your death and sent us their message," Nancy concluded, "Go on." Ned, George, Joe, and Nancy made comments throughout her story. Carson nodded and listened. When discussion broke between the friends, he participated. Misty remained deathly silent the entire time.

So, Bess continued her story, told of how she had made her way to a sliver of silver that she had seen, the fight between her captors, and finished with her escape. "He shot the man…" her voice choked up, "he shot him, and then ran."

"Well," Carson said after heaving a tense sigh, "I'm glad that you're alright, my dear." He kissed Nancy's forehead, stood, and hobbled to the door, "I'm going to take a quick nap while that pie is in the making."

"Love you, Dad," Nancy said. She patted the seat beside her, indicating that Ned should join her. Joe and Nancy plagued Bess with a thousand questions. Ned held Nancy and conversed with the others. George laughed with the group as they all just chilled and hung out, trying to relax for a little while.

Frank turned to his left to look down at Misty. She stared blankly at the chair he sat in. Concerned he whispered, "Are you alright?" She looked up at him startled that he had noticed her silence. She nodded. She had been thinking about Joe, and how she was going to tell Nancy. She didn't want to tell, but she knew that Nancy would find out sooner or later. Frank gently asked, "What are you going to say about Joe?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, "I don't want to say anything about it." She fiddled with her fingers, "He's your brother. I don't feel right going against him, or setting Nancy against him."

"Misty," he said softly, "What he did to you wasn't right. Nancy needs to know about it. You can't protect him forever."

She looked up at him. There was so much pain in her eyes that he just wanted to reach out and comfort her. "No one's perfect. It was just a misunderstanding. We should just forget about it. Nancy doesn't have to know about it. It was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't your fault," Frank said rather forcefully, "and it wasn't just a misunderstanding. He knew what he was doing. Misty, it was intentional, and although I hate to say it, he might try to pull something like that again. He's a hot-headed, emotionally-wrecked, teenage boy. This case is personal, more so for you and Nancy, but still. He feels very protective of Nancy. We're all old buddies, and…"

He stopped, realizing what he had led to.

"And I'm the new girl on the block," Misty looked down again, "Yeah, I get it."

"Misty, that's not what I meant," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I understand. It's true. I'm not to be trusted. _I_ wouldn't trust me."

"You trust us." She had no response for that. He continued, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I just… I just want to belong somewhere."

"You belong here," Nancy stood in front of the girl, "Now what are you two so engrossed in? Is it the case, because I think now would be an opportune moment to start our little chat." She turned to Misty, "Get your notes. I have a few of my own to add to them. Perhaps with a few fresh ideas and a new day, we can crack this thing today. Hmm?"

"Sounds good to me," Ned agreed.

Frank turned to Misty as she stood, "Don't worry about earlier. I'll explain. You shouldn't have to." She gave him a concerned look, but left to get her notes as instructed.

Nancy turned toward Frank. "Now, what do you have to explain?" she asked looking to Joe as well, "I'll not have it any longer. What happened?"

"Did something happen?" asked George, "When?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much of what's happened for the last few days," Bess said, "Would someone care to fill me in?"

"I will," Ned said sensing the tension between Nancy, Frank, and Joe. "George, why don't you and I take Bess to the porch and let her know what she's missed?" he suggested, guessing that the others would like a moment. We'll know soon enough, he thought, let them sort out this among themselves.

As soon as Ned, Bess, and George left the room, Joe gave Frank a meaningful glance: What's the plan? Frank looked at Nancy, "Joe attacked Misty. He tried to strangle her on the porch just before lunch." He decided to just come out with it. Nancy was speechless. She didn't know what she could say. "He accused her of murdering you, and he has suspicions...that he would like to discuss with you…"

"What?" Nancy whispered in an unbelieving tone. She looked to Joe. He voice choked on her words, "Say it isn't true…" Her eyes glazed, "Tell me he's lying… Tell me that you didn't try to strangle my sister!"

Joe held her gaze, "I…I did."

"Joe…" Nancy's expression of pain shot into Joe like an arrow, "how could you?"

Frank looked expectantly at his brother. He would have to explain himself. Frank couldn't cover for him every time, and Joe had to learn to take full responsibility for his mistakes. Joe looked down, ashamed that he had allowed his behavior to become so out of control. He may still have his doubts about Misty, but he knew that what he had done was inexcusable and that he had come to conclusions about her too rashly.

"I shouldn't have lunged at her… I know," Joe started, "It wasn't right and… and I acted without considering first. I do have my suspicions about the girl, but that is no excuse to unfairly-"

"Unfairly?" Nancy burst, "Unfairly? Did you hurt her?" Joe's mouth ran dry. "I said did you hurt her?"

"I don't know…" he murmured, "She seemed fine to me, but I-"

"Was too busy harboring ill will toward her to notice," Nancy huffed, "I can't believe you, Joe! I let the threatening go, but I can't let this go. Joe, she's just a helpless girl who thought she was an orphan all her life. She doesn't even know what's going on. Unlike you, she hasn't been in life-threatening situations repeatedly! She thinks it's _her_ fault that her mother is dead, and all she wants is to find out who she is and where she belongs! Thanks to _you_," Nancy poked a finger in his chest, "I'm going to have an even _harder_ time convincing her that she belongs _here_ and that she is, in fact, a part of _this_ family!"

Joe looked to Frank, pleadingly. Frank raised his hands, "Don't look at me! I just pulled you off of her. I think your big enough to withstand a good thrashing… perhaps, a little humiliation, too."

"No," Joe looked frantic, "no, no, no! You don't have to tell the others. Guys!" He looked between Nancy and his older brother, "I made a mistake, nothing more!"

"Nothing more?" Frank raised a brow, "You tried to kill her. If I wasn't there, you might have succeeded. Joe, I think it's a little more serious than that."

"I know I have a temper," Joe looked to his shoes again, "I'm just… I'm just concerned for Nancy. We've never dealt with a case like this before. I've heard things about and from Misty that makes me distrust her. I… I'd thought that she killed you." He looked at Nancy again. She wasn't letting up any, but she considered his words.

"You need to apologize," Frank said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Nancy," he looked at her, asking for forgiveness.

"Not to me!" Nancy roared, "I'm not the one you attacked!"

Joe nodded solemnly, "Yes, I'll apologize to her as soon as I see her…but this doesn't mean that I think she's off the hook. I still have unanswered questions about her."

"Like what?" Nancy asked, exasperated.

"Like I think she's the one who's behind everything!" Just as Joe spoke, Misty opened the living room door.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

Her face paled at Joe's words. Quickly, she turned around and ran back up the stairs.

"Misty!" Nancy ran after her sister.

Frank stood, looking at Joe, "Nice going, Joe." He pursued the girls.

"What?" he reluctantly followed the others. He walked into Misty's room to find Frank at the doorway, Nancy standing next to Misty, and Misty sitting on her bed.

As Joe entered, Misty said in a hoarse voice, "Alright, no more secrets! From any of us. Joe, what do you have against me? I want to know. I'll answer any questions you have, if you just tell me what you have against me! What have I ever done to you, huh?"

Joe sighed, "No secrets? You'll tell the truth?"

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth," she glared.

"Why wouldn't you tell us where Nancy had gone this morning?" Joe asked. Frank folded his arms, this was going to take awhile.

"Nancy asked me not to," she answered simply.

Joe turned to Nancy, "Where did you go and why didn't you want us to know?"

Nancy looked at Misty, "I went to Melinda Miller's house in Chicago." She turned to Joe, "I didn't want you to know… _yet_… not until after I came back, that is."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she hesitated, "I left in the middle of the night… not this morning."

"Why?" he asked again.

Misty spoke up, "Because I poked her in the middle of the night to tell her about the message that I had left Ms. Miller. I had called her, but she didn't pick up."

"That's right," Frank said, "A woman did call asking for you, Misty, the other day. She wouldn't leave a message with me. She said that she wouldn't talk with anyone but you.

"Yes, well, she had called me back," Misty continued, "last night."

"So late?" Joe asked, still suspicious.

"No, not so late," she answered, still glaring at Joe, "I went to sleep after the call. When I awoke in the middle of the night, I decided that I should tell Nancy."

"Why did you decide to do it then, instead of waiting until morning?" he asked.

"I don't… I don't know," Misty said, "I couldn't go back to sleep. I'd…I'd had a nightmare. I suppose it was kind of rude of me to wake her over a phone call, but I thought that she would want to know. Actually, I was curious as to whether she was asleep or not."

"I don't believe that last part, but I see why you would say that," Joe looked down at her. He turned to Nancy, "And why didn't you wait until morning to leave?"

"I felt that it was urgent, by the way that Ms. Miller's message had sounded," Nancy said.

"Alright, Joe," Frank said, "I think you've worn this instance into the ground. What else have you got?"

Although he wasn't satisfied completely, he decided to be grateful and move on. He looked at Misty again, "Fine, would you care to explain your little excursion?"

Misty looked puzzled, "Could you be any more specific?"

"Your little late night walk to Sanso's," Joe retorted nastily, "Why did you visit her? What did you say? What did she say? You knew she was there the whole time, and yet you hid her from us so that you could return on your own later that night. Why?"

"I…" Misty looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, "I…" She didn't know what to say. "How did you know about that?" she asked Joe incredulously.

"I followed you," he said triumphantly, "Now, absolute truth, remember. Nancy, listen up, you'll want to hear about this. She's been keeping secrets from us the whole time. Ooh, let me tell you what I overheard them saying. That's when it gets good. I-"

Nancy cut him off angrily, "I already know all about it, Joe."

Joe's mouth dropped open. He hadn't anticipated _that_. "But…but, but" he sputtered, "She's conspiring… she's…"

Frank, likewise, was surprised. "You knew?" he asked Nancy, curiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I know just exactly what happened that night," she said to the brothers, "I'd wager to say, Joe, that I could explain exactly what you _overheard_! Is this the evidence that you're leading against Misty with? Haven't you anything more concrete than suspicions and theories? I'm disgusted!"

"Nancy," Misty stood, "he was only acting on your behalf. He thought that I had killed you, and if I had, he would have good reason to strike me."

"But you haven't," Nancy said, forcing herself to calm down, "I'm standing right here, plain as day. And it's none of his business-"

"Nancy, it _is_ his business!" Misty raised her voice. She had been calm since the day that Nancy had met her. Nancy had never seen Misty upset-none of the friends had-and it somewhat frightened her. "These are your friends. They're concerned about your well being. You should appreciate that and be grateful! They're constantly watching your back and they've put their lives at stake to help us with this case! Every part of this case is their business as much as it is yours or mine!" Her face flushed. The room fell silent.

Misty turned to Frank and Joe, "When I searched the back of the Sanso house, when we were out there together, I found Sanso. She agreed to meet me, but under the condition that it would be a private meeting. She was afraid for her life, and I agreed to keep the meeting a secret. I had just met you, but I should have known that I could trust you all…. I apologize for that now. I snuck out to meet her. Joe, that's when you followed me. She told me that she had been continuously threatened by an anonymous source. She's hasn't left that house for _fifteen _years… because of me."

The room remained eerily silent. Misty continued, "She only agreed to meet me because she had thought that I was dead, and because she wanted information too. She recounted all that she could remember about the day of my birth. She told me about Ruaz, Miller, and the others. She told me what her role in the day had been. She recounted about the stolen articles. She enhanced my knowledge of Dad's reaction to… the said events, of what she could remember of the days to follow. It was nothing more than an informational meeting." Misty paused and looked down again, "She gave me a knife. She told me that Ms. Miller had sent it to her. It was the only evidence that she had. Ms. Miller sent it to Ms. Sanso one day, not long after Nurse Miller had died. Sanso said that the note that had been sent with it read: 'This was the first attempt on his life. The second a shotgun. The third, and fatal, poisoning. I thought you should have this.' I don't know much more than that. I don't know why Nurse Miller's sister sent Sanso the note, and neither does Sanso for that matter."

Misty took a long, deep, steadying breath before continuing, "I woke Nancy after my nightmare last night because I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to let her know. I told her about the meeting with Sanso and the call from Ms. Miller. Ms. Miller had said that she would agree to meet me-and only me-solely because she thought that I was due an explanation. She didn't want to talk over the phone, and I didn't want to meet her personally. So, I asked Nancy to go in my stead. I asked Nancy to do it because I thought she would better know what to say and do and… and I was afraid to face her." Misty looked into the astounded faces of the Hardy brothers, "It's my fault that her brother was murdered."


	50. Chapter 50

**I am really so very, sincerely, extremely, apologetically sorry that this hasn't come out sooner! I really am! **

**Not only have I been slacking off, but I've been sick, too. And when I'm THIS sick, I can't go to school. And when I can't go to school, I don't have internet access. Yeah, I know…that stinks. So, anyway…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :-) I would really appreciate it…a lot…really…very much…TONS! **

**Anywho, this chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you like it….**

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

Hannah knocked on the door, startling the group "Pie's ready!" she sang, "Come and get it."

"Pie!" Joe said, glad for a distraction to allow time for him to mull over what he had learned. Nancy patted Misty's knee and left after Joe.

"You coming?" Frank asked softly.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled, embarrassed that she had exploded like she had. She sat again.

"Miss out on one of Hannah's pies?" Frank asked incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"I can get some later," she reasoned.

"If there is any," he chuckled, walking to sit next to her on the bed. On a more serious note he said, "You shouldn't blame yourself for everything like you do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not your fault that Sanso was threatened or that Miller was murdered or that…" he eyed her before continuing, "or that your mother is dead. Whatever happened on the night of your birth, whoever did whatever it was that was done, they are the ones responsible for everything… not you. You shouldn't keep blaming yourself for everything."

"Well, it _is_," she mumbled.

"No it's not," he took her chin and forced her to look at him. He looked into her vibrant green eyes, "It's _not_ your fault." He dropped his hand.

She looked into his eyes. She felt like he could see right through her. With a shuddering breath she explained, "If I had never been born…if I had never been born, none of this would have happened. Whoever did all of this wouldn't have done it: Bess wouldn't have been kidnapped and almost died, Mother wouldn't have died, Miller wouldn't have been murdered, Sanso would be out and about, living her life as she should be able to. Don't you see? None of that would be this way…only if I had never been born."

Frank shook his head and, being the brainiac that he was, smiled, "That's Hypothesis without Fact."

"What?" Misty looked perplexed.

"Hypothesis without Fact."

"A logical fallacy?" Misty said, "What does that have to do with…Oh."

"Your logic isn't sound. It's Hypothesis without Fact. You don't know that your mother wouldn't have died some other way. Just because you were born doesn't necessarily mean that was _why_ Miller was killed. Now, I'll admit that he murder is more than likely related to this case, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't bound to happen anyway. The same goes for Sanso for that matter. And as for Bess, well, she's always just asking to be kidnapped!" he chuckled, "You don't know that these things wouldn't have come to pass by some other means."

Misty looked at him in amazement. She didn't know what to say. It _was_ Hypothesis without Fact. He was right, and she was glad. Although she didn't entirely feel guiltless, she definitely felt a lot better. She felt like she could hold her head up now and not as if she were the worst case of bad luck ever to exist.

"I do know this, though," Frank said, "If you had never been born, none of us would have had the chance to make such a good friend." He stood and left her to be alone.

* * *

Soon after the devouring of Hannah's pies—for she had made two, knowing full well that one would not have been enough—Carson went to bed to rest for the remainder of the day, Hannah resumed her cleaning for the day, and Nancy sat in Ned's arms on the front porch swing while Bess, George, and Joe remained at the kitchen table, an eerie silence settling among them. Frank took the small piece of pie that he had set aside for Misty upstairs to her room. She hadn't come out yet.

A soft knock on her door startled Misty, who had been staring out her window for the past hour. She turned just as Frank slowly pushed the white oak door open.

"May I come in?" he asked. A little late for asking, she thought indifferently. She nodded silently, staying by her window. "I brought a piece of pie in for you," he closed her door and walked over to her bed, "It would be a shame to miss out on this one. It was most excellent, as usual." He set the small plate on her glass desk. Silence filled the room.

Several minutes passed between them before Misty turned around again. "Thankyou," she whispered. She sat on her bed, pulling her notes out of the drawer in the nightstand closest to her window.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing at the foot of her bed on the side opposite to her, the side closest to her door.

She nodded in the affirmative, "Just thinking…"

"Do you mind if I ask what about?"

Misty hesitated, "Do you know the names of the Veronen Brothers? Their first names, that is. One is Jim, I know from what Bithers said to us. He had taken the prints from the note that Mr. Nickerson found and he told us that they belonged to Jim Veronen, the youngest of the brothers. But…what is the name of the older? Do you know?" She turned to face him with a quizzical expression.

Somewhat taken aback by the question, Frank could only blurt the answer, stunned, "Jack."

"I knew that's what you were going to say…Hmm," she looked down, thinking.

"Why do you ask?" Frank watched as she stood and made her way to the door. He watched in amazement as she strode out of the room without so much as a glance his way. He could do nothing but follow her.

"I need to talk to Bess," she murmured, "and Chief McGinnis too." Misty walked into the kitchen. Her gaze rested upon Bess, who was attempting to create a conversation to fill in the unsettling silence that had formed at the end of the meal. "Bess," Misty said, "Can I ask you something?" Misty's tone was set, she was onto something. Frank stood behind Misty, his curiosity at a dangerously raised level.

"What is it?" Bess asked, curious at Misty's stern expression.

"When you were kidnapped, you said that there were two captors; one was masked and the other not. Do you remember the man's face that was unmasked?" Misty asked, her tone becoming more and more urgent, "Would you recognize him if you saw a picture of him again?"

"I believe so…" Bess stammered, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Misty answered, "George, can you pull up a picture of Jack Veronen on my laptop? It should be sitting on my desk." Without waiting for an answer, she quickly made her way to the phone in the hallway. Frank followed her. What _is_ she up to? he wondered. She dialed the number for the police station, asking for the chief once someone finally picked up.

Joe's interest had been peeked, so he joined Frank and Misty in the hall. Turning to Frank, he whispered, "What's going on? Who is she calling?"

Frank shrugged, "I don't know what she's doing, but she's calling the police station." The watched and listened quietly as Misty asked a series of questions, mostly pertaining to the search of the building that Bess had been captured in. Quickly and excitedly, Misty hung up the phone. She rushed past the puzzled Hardys at her side and onto the porch.

Addressing Nancy, Misty rushed out her conclusions, "Now I don't know what good this will do us, but listen to what I have discovered. Bess was captured by the older Veronen brother. The masked captor shot him and then ran off, allowing Bess to escape. The police searched the building and found no body, but they did find a pool of blood, marking the room that Bess had been captured in. The room matches the description she gave, so we can only assume that it is. However, seeing as there was no body, the police took samples of the blood. The results just came in as I called. It turns out, as I suspected, that the blood is that of Jack Veronen."

"Whoa, slow down," Nancy sat up. By now the Hardy boys as well as Bess and George had joined the group. Nancy continued, "How did you gather that it was the older Veronen brother before asking the police? And why is the body gone?"

"Because," Misty said excitedly, "as Bess recounted her story, she mentioned that the masked man—the very same as he who shot the unmasked captor—called the unmasked man by name, Jack." She turned to George, "Did you find one?" George nodded, handing Misty her computer. On the screen was the replica of a wanted poster that George had found in a Google search. Misty turned to Bess, "Is this the man that wanted to kill you?"

"Yes!" Bess exclaimed, "That's the man that was holding me at knifepoint! The masked man shot him and…and that's him!"

"Just as I thought," Misty said, closing her laptop, "I suspect that the masked man ran off and he may have returned to collect the body, thus the police found none. Of course, the masked man may not have been the one to return for the body, but it only seems most logical to me."

"But what does this mean?" asked Ned.

"It means that the Veronen Brothers-"Nancy started.

"—are still involved in this case," Frank finished for her, as they often finished each other's sentences and thoughts.

"But what difference does _that_ make?" asked Joe, still not seeing how this could be important at all.

"It could mean," Bess said, her face brightening as she suddenly understood what it was that Misty was getting at, "that this isn't one of the cases that they want credited to their name, as they do all of their other cases."

"That's right," Misty said, "You all mentioned that the Veronen Brothers often leave very clever clues that will eventually lead to themselves, but only under the circumstances that the clues will remain hidden long enough for them to get of Scott-free, so to speak."

"But why would they not do that for this case?" asked Ned.

"Could be because it was one of their first cases," George said, "I remember someone saying that the events of this case happened several years prior to the first case that has been linked to the brothers. Perhaps they hadn't come up with the concept of leaving behind their cleverly hidden clues just yet?"

"I suppose so," Nancy pondered, "it does make sense, but I'm not entirely convinced that that is the case. Can anyone think of any other reason why they wouldn't want this case to be under their name? Or what it means to say that they are still working on this case?"

"Are they still working on this case, or are they working against us getting to the bottom of what happened?" Joe asked, "And who was the masked man that killed Jack Veronen?"

Bess's eyes widened and her face paled somewhat at Joe's last question, "Why would that be of importance?" Her voice quivered slightly.

Misty looked at her curiously, "You know who it was, don't you?"

Bess nodded slightly. She spoke up hesitantly, "I didn't want to say anything earlier. I suppose I thought it best to keep it discreet for the time being; although why I haven't the slightest idea. I suppose I just didn't-"

"It's okay, Bess," Nancy said, "Just tell us now. Who was the masked man?"

Bess continued to hesitate. Her hands began to shake. She wasn't so sure that she wanted everyone to know his name...she was embarrassed and- Her thoughts were interrupted as George's impatience wore thin, "Spit it out already!"

Bess could only take so much pressure. Startled, she sputtered the identity of the masked captor, "It was George!"


	51. Chapter 51

**So, this chapter is a little long, but that's a good thing, right? This chapter is mostly informational as opposed to action-packed. Maybe this will help clear some things up, maybe it'll just confuse you even more, but I'm starting to pull in the reigns. Knots are coming undone! **

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

"Me?" George asked incredulously as the group of friends turned to face her, their faces expressing their bewilderment and irrevocable doubt.

"Bess…" Joe ventured, "are you feeling quite well?"

"No, no, no no no," Bess waved her arms about her, "Yes, yes, I'm fine; no there's nothing wrong with me. I mean it was George, _the_ _lifeguard_, the one we met in the airport…the one I went on a date with the night I was kidnapped. He must have followed me home and then... and then taken me..."

"Oh, Bess," Nancy said, "I'm so sorry." She knew that her friend must have been crushed. She stood from her place at the swing and slowly came to face her friend. Bess unexpectedly started to cry. It was a small whimper, not one of self-pity, but one of genuine grief. She had really fallen hard for the guy this time. Nancy hugged her friend tightly as Bess shed a few, quiet tears.

Bess, however, quickly recovered, "If he was going to come in between me and my friends then he wasn't worth it anyway."

"Are you sure it was him?" Misty asked gently.

"Yes," Bess said in a robotic tone, "It was him. I know it was."

"How could a lowly, unknown…" Frank cleared his throat, considering his words, "How could he end up working with the Veronen Brothers? I mean, they're practically at the top of any police most wanted list."

"That's an understatement," Nancy scoffed.

"More like they're on every detective's Christmas wish list," Joe added. Misty smiled at the thought. Nancy and Frank just rolled their eyes. George did both. She walked over to the swing and sat next to Ned.

"We can figure that out later," Nancy shook her head to clear it, "I don't think it's all that important to know _how_ the Veronens found this George guy. What I _am_ interested in is why the Veronens are still working this case and why they don't want it known, or even _if_ they don't want it known."

Misty sat on a chair that was next to the door. Frank stood leaning on a column in beside the steps while Joe sat at his feet, on the steps. Bess sat next to George and Nancy stood in the middle of everyone.

"Maybe…" Misty sat upright slowly, her eyes widening just a little bit.

"Maybe what?" asked Joe.

Misty gasped, "Hey guys! I don't think Miller was working _with_ the Veronen Brothers." She smiled and a laugh escaped her lips. She'd pieced something together, it was obvious, but what she had found was a little more elusive to the rest of the group.

"What does that have to do with th-" Bess started, but Frank gave her a look to silence her. He had learned to trust Misty's outbursts.

Nancy looked inquisitively at her sister, "But why would Miller have been murdered if he wasn't involved in the case?"

Ned asked, "So you don't think that the Veronens turned on him or that he dropped out or something of the likes?"

George looked puzzled, "And who was working with the Veronen Brothers, if not Miller? It had to be someone in the hospital that day…unless you think the Veronen Brothers were in the hospital…"

"No," Misty bubbled, "What if Miller _caught_ one of them—whoever was working the case—doing something? What if _that__'__s_ why he was murdered?"

"What do you think he caught them doing?" Frank asked.

"And who do you think they caught?" Joe asked.

"Or is this as far as you've speculated?" Nancy added.

Misty shook her head and raised her hands, "Listen, and then tell me what you think, okay? I'm theorizing that Miller caught Jim Veronen stealing the article from Mr. Nickerson's press. What if that's why Miller was killed and what if that's why Jim dropped the note that Ned's dad found? No one was supposed to find that!"

"That does make sense…"Joe said, still pondering her guesswork, "But how do you suppose that no one was to find the note? How do we know that the note wasn't one of their elaborately placed clues?"

"We don't," Misty said, "But I'm thinking that because no one knows who killed Miller. Shouldn't there be some tell-tale evidence leading to the Veronens and connecting it to this case? Why was Miller's murder kept so secret?"

The group sat in silence thinking over what she had said. Finally, Nancy spoke up, "Let's suppose you're right. Miller caught Jim—or someone—and was murdered for it. They would have waited to kill him to throw suspicion—if that's what they wanted. But then go back to George's question, who else would have been working with the Veronen Brothers? I mean, why would the Veronens have anything to do with this case if they weren't working for someone? What do the Veronens have against you?"

"I don't think it's so much her as it's you, Nancy," Frank spoke up, "and your dad."

"What do you mean?" asked Nancy.

Ned sat up, "Nancy, you and your dad have made a lot of enemies in your line of business. What could be more painful than to take your mother and sister, Mr. Drew's wife and daughter, from you? Think about it, it's the perfect revenge."

"It does seem a mild punishment for Misty," Joe said. "I mean don't get me wrong," he looked to Misty, "but who would have something against someone who hasn't been born yet? This was planed out, thoroughly I might add, way before Misty came to see the light of dawn, but after news of Mrs. Drew's pregnancy had spread. It had to be timed perfectly, and it had to be executed swiftly, as it was. Whoever did this wasn't after Misty. They were after you, Nancy, or your father."

"Or both," George said grimly.

"Well," Misty said to break the silence. "The Veronen Brothers could have been working for anyone. They had to have had someone working for them in the hospital the day I was born, and we have a list of those people. Let's go over our list and see what we've got so far," Misty suggested.

"Let me see your computer," George said, "I'll check the lists and notes you have on there while you go over what you have in your notebook." Misty handed George her computer, "And I can update your information here while we're talking."

"Nancy," Joe said, "Why don't you tell us what Miller's sister had to say when you went to visit her this morning. That's new information; we should go over it first, I think."

"Sounds reasonable," Nancy continued to tell about her visit to Ms. Miller's home. She recounted everything and went over the notes that she had made while there. She told them about the man that had been framed as the murderer and found innocent. She told about her theory that Bess's kidnappers and Miller's murderers were one and the same. She had gathered that by way of how Miller had disappeared and been killed. Nancy went over how he had become more reclusive and paranoid the closer it he came to his death. "And Ms. Miller said that he had mentioned seeing something, but she couldn't recall what. She said he seem ed to be piecing a puzzle together and that he mentioned something about Ruaz," Nancy said, "That would go along quite nicely with Misty's theory that Miller was killed not as an accomplice, but as a witness."

"Yes, it does go along with her theory," Bess commented, "It almost proves her theory, doesn't it?"

"It's not foolproof," Ned said, "but I'd say it's proof enough to cross him off the suspect list."

"Okay," Nancy said, "and then there was the man that actually claimed to have killed Miller, the one I said was framed. I wonder why he would admit to something like that if he didn't do it."

"That does seem a strange thing to do," Frank replied.

"You said that he was definitely innocent?" George asked.

"Yes," Nancy replied, "He didn't even know how Miller had been murdered. He claimed to have shot him. Miller's throat was slit. Why would some old man plead guilty to a murder that he had obviously been framed for? It just doesn't make sense."

"What if he really was guilty and just pretended to know nothing about it to get off as innocent?" asked Joe.

"That's…" Frank started, "Uh, that's an interesting point of view." He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and started to pace back and forth across the porch. "What," Frank asked, "What kind of a reputation did this 'old' man have?"

"It sounded like he had been around for a hundred years and was the sweetest thing since sliced bread. At least Ms. Miller said that all the townsfolk had a hard time seeing him as a murderer," Nancy answered, "In fact, she said that there were several members of the community that signed a petition declaring his good reputation. They seemed to think it impossible of him."

"Anyone could be a cold-blooded killer," Joe shook his head.

"It's very unlikely," Nancy said.

"So the guy's a good actor," Joe said, "Doesn't mean he should get the absolutely not possible sign hung around his neck."

"Fine," Nancy gave up, "so there's no way to be one hundred percent positive."

"Ah, but there is," Joe smiled, "If you were a witness, or part of the murder."

"Yeah, or the victim," Nancy said harshly. She paused to control herself, "We should try to come up with some more likely angles."

"I'm telling you the old man was who done it."

"Joe," Frank said, "quit playing the Devil's advocate and be helpful."

"But of what importance is this anyway?" Joe asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Use your imaginations, guys," Misty stood up, "He probably did it to protect his family; his children, his wife, his parents-"

"If they were still alive," Joe mumbled.

"His grandchildren," Misty glared, "My money says he was threatened into claiming that he killed Miller."

"There's a novel idea," George said, "That actually makes sense. I think I'll stick with that theory. It's much more reasonable."

"I agree," Bess said. Ned and Nancy chirped in their agreement as well.

"Okay, so he was likely forced into it," Frank concluded for the group, "Can we move on now?" The others nodded. Frank asked, "What about the rest of our list?"

"Well," Misty said, "Miller wasn't the only nurse on duty. Betty Ramon died of a heart attack, and Samantha Tilly still works at the hospital."

"I doubt that Tilly would have anything to do with this," Nancy pondered aloud, "considering she's still in town. Everyone else moved away within a year of 'the incident'."

"Why was she the only one to stay?" asked Misty, "Or why did everyone else move away?"

"It seems many of them were threatened," George put in, "that we know of, Sanso definitely was. I think we can assume that Miller was as well. It would be logical to say that the others were threatened or scared away. There were few enough of them."

"So, are we saying," Bess clasped her hands together as she thought, "that Tilly _wasn__'__t_ threatened?"

"We should ask her," Frank said, "What would it mean if she wasn't? Does that somehow push her up on our suspect list?"

"We'll have to ask her and then decide," Ned said.

"Who else was there?" asked Joe.

"Two receptionist and two doctors," Misty answered, "We talked to Kelly Sanso and Maria Noster died by choking."

"What do we know about this Noster girl?" Frank inquired further.

"She had been considering becoming a caterer about two months before I was born. She had only taken one course in high school pertaining to such. She conveniently decided to further pursue that interest shortly after the day I was born. She didn't actually become a caterer until about a year later when she opened up her own business in Decatur. She was in her late thirties when she attended a dinner party that she was catering. She choked on one of her own recipes," Misty indulged, "Betty Ramon was the only other staff member to switch careers. She became a photographer, traveling all over the world."

"And what of the doctors?" asked Nancy, "We know that Ruaz is in Washington now. Ned, what did you say he was doing there?"

Ned's elbows rested on his knees and his face rested in his hands, "He was a quizzical character, I thought."

"You met him then?" asked Joe, surprised.

"Yes," Ned went on, "I went to Washington to research an article for my father. Ruaz helped me with it. He seemed to know a lot about museums; more than a retired doctor ought to in my opinion. He was overly-kind to me. Now, he 'advises' people. That's all I know. Oh, and he changed his name from James Nathanial Ruaz to Nathanial James Ruaz. Did we ever ask Mr. Drew if he recognized the picture we found?"

"No, I haven't done that yet," Nancy said, "But, George would you put a copy of that picture on Misty's computer? I will show Dad later."

"The _only_ picture you guys could find of him, huh?" Bess asked.

"Yeah," George said, "Ned found it, really. Hey, Nancy, I'm not sure that I can pull it up again. It looks like it's been removed. I have it on my laptop at home, though. I'll email it to you tonight."

"Okay," Nancy replied, "Let's keep up with our notes. Where were we?"

"I think we're ready for Dr. Yawner," Frank replied, "He should be our last one, I do believe."

"Misty?" Joe turned to her.

"Yawner," Misty stretched out the name as she flipped through her notes searching for what she had on the doctor, "Here he is. Yawner lived in River Heights all his life until he suddenly moved away nearly two months after the night in question. He died at the age of sixty-one of old age. He died while he was asleep."

"If we did a scatter plot of the times of death for these guys, what would it look like?" Frank wondered aloud.

"Like this," Misty drew a quick sketch for him. She tore the sheet of paper out of the back of her notebook and handed it to him. Silently, Frank studied the scratch sheet of paper before passing it around to the rest of the group.

"So," Joe concluded, passing the paper to Nancy, "They all died within three years of each other."

"And Miller was first," Ned said as he gazed upon the paper, "He died only a few months after he moved and he moved pretty quickly."

"Coincidental?" asked Joe, "that they all died within such a close time frame, yet timely spread out."

"It is interesting," Bess said, "When you look at it as just a list of random deaths, it seems almost as if it was nature's way, you know? But if you realize that the people were all related, somehow connected, then the timing of their deaths doesn't appear as innocent. It becomes more…I don't know." She sighed and gave the paper back to Misty.

"So, we think that these weren't just regular deaths?" asked Ned.

"They all appear legitimate," Nancy said, "except Miller's murder." She looked around at her friends, "I think we're stretching it. I mean, just because they all died within three years of each other and Misty's birth doesn't necessarily mean something. Yawner was old anyway. Ramon died of a heart attack; lots of people do. It doesn't seem so dubious that _she_ did. And Noster chocked on one of her own dishes. That's ironic, but not suspicious."

"It is ironic," said George.

"And it's sad," added Bess.

"What about the birth and death certificates?" asked Ned, "Is there anything new there?"

"Nope," Nancy shook her head, "Whoever knocked Misty out stole the only copy that we had."

"It must have been faked," remarked Frank, "seeing as how, she never really died."

"The question is," Joe finished for his brother, "Was it intentionally or unintentionally faked? Did the signers of the certificate _know_ that you were still alive or did they actually think that you were dead?"

"Well, I thought that they all thought you were dead," Ned said, "Suppose Ruaz found a baby, didn't know who it was, and took it to an orphanage?"

"Think about that, though, Ned," Misty responded, "There are so many things wrong with those assumptions."

"Like what?" Ned asked, "I'm just assuming that all are innocent in this theoretical situation."

"But there are too many coincidences for this not to be foul play," remarked Joe, "There has been too much activity since Misty's arrival to discredit foul play."

"True, but I still don't see what's wrong with my theory."

"Your theory doesn't necessarily discredit foul play," Nancy commented, "Only foul play on Ruaz's part."

"But what's wrong with my logic?" Ned asked again, "Misty, why did you say that there were holes in my logic?"

"Think about the three statements you made and then think about what we know," Misty challenged.

"Well," Frank said, "For one, Ruaz didn't just find some random baby. There can only have been so many babies born in that time frame. He would have known who's it was. Why didn't he return her?"

"And," Bess said, "When he dropped Misty off at McGraver's he told them her name—the very name on her certificates, the name that the Drew's had decided on. He knew who she was."

"And, supposing that really did have no idea whose baby it was or who the baby was," Misty turned to Ned, "why is it odd of him to just take me to an orphanage?

"Because," Ned thought hard, "he didn't just take you to _some_ orphanage."

"That's right," Misty said.

"He went all the way to Tennessee before giving you to an orphanage," Ned concluded, "So, Ruaz was the one working for the Veronens?"

"Well," Nancy said, "Now, what if Ned's right, in a way?"

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"She means," Frank followed Nancy's thinking, "What if he was unaware that he was working for them?"

"Exactly," Nancy smiled.

"I don't understand," said Misty.

"Me either," put in Joe, "for the record, I don't understand-"

"Oh, I get it!" said Ned suddenly.

"Someone enlighten the rest of us, please," Bess strained to keep her cool.

"Perhaps," Frank said, "someone brought a baby girl to Ruaz. Maybe they made up some story about how they couldn't bear to keep her or how they found her or whatever, or maybe they just paid him and left her at his doorstep."

"Or," Nancy said, "_He_ could have been threatened. Although it seems unlikely seeing as how he knew her name, there is a slim chance that it was possible."

Bess shook her head, "But why take her all the way to Tennessee?"

"There're a million different possibilities," Joe said, "but it goes back to the whole one hundred percent thing."

"Well, we're here to eliminate possibilities, right?" George smiled, "So what's next?"

"Let's not forget also," Misty said, "that Miller helped Ruaz with the delivery. They were the only two in the room, aside from Mother."

Joe looked up, "What does that tell us?"

"It tells us," Misty said, "that someone was lying."

"Someone staged the certificates and someone staged Misty's death," Nancy said, "That's what this all comes down to."


	52. Chapter 52

**Please review this chapter. I'm extremely anxious to know what you thought of it. If you usually don't review, that's fine, but please at least take the time to review this one. I would really appreciate it. Thankyou for reviewing and thankyou for reading!**

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

The group of friends wrestled with more theories and ideas, straining to detangle the mess of information that they had and decide what it meant. Soon, Ned had to hurry off to work. After his departure, Bess and George said their goodbyes as well and went home. It was getting late and so the Drews and Hardys thought it best to retire a little early that night, after sharing the dinner prepared by Hannah, of course. Nancy and Misty went to their separate rooms while Joe made his way to the guest room aside Misty's room. It was Frank's turn to sleep on the downstairs couch.

* * *

"Okay, George, thanks," Nancy was concentrating on her computer screen with her phone pinned between her shoulder and her ear, "I've got it. I'll show Dad tomorrow. Okay, goodnight George. Tell your parents I said hi. Okay, bye. You too." She hung up her phone and then continued to type away at something on her screen.

"Mmhm, gotcha," she mumbled, "Okay, only picture of Ruaz, you're going dowwwwn." She smiled and pressed the print button, studying the man on her screen, "What have you got to do with all of this, I wonder…?"

* * *

Misty sat on her bed with her legs crossed. Her writing was scattered all about her, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on it for more than a minute at a time without becoming distracted. Sighing, she finally decided to put it away for the night.

"I'll finish it one day," she said to herself, "It's not just nonsense…it never was and it never will be." She gathered her notebooks and pens and higlighters. She stacked her maps and character relationship charts and character description charts. She closed her laptop, set it on the floor next to her bed, and turned out her light. "McMax, I'll show you…"

* * *

Joe tossed and turned. He had been sleeping just fine until about twenty minutes ago. Something was keeping him awake…and he knew what it was. Although he kept trying to push it out of his mind, he knew that it was just going to be one of those nights. He rolled over onto his side, eyes wide open. Gazing at his clock, he noted the time: it was just past three in the morning.

What had woken him up to begin with? It was a dream, a very strange dream at that. He strained to remember what it was he had dreamed, but it only gave him a headache. Heaving a sigh of defeat, Joe swung his feet over the side of the bed. In a sitting position, the young Hardy threw his covers to the side and rubbed his temples. Maybe I'll just get a glass of water, he thought.

Making his way downstairs, he silently tip-toed past the girls' rooms. He winced when one of the steps creaked under his weight. Pausing to see if he had stirred anyone, he took a few deep breaths to clear his head. As he started back down the stairs, his dream slowly returned to him. Not sure where he was going or what he was doing anymore, Joe ended up in the living room, staring at his older brother's sleeping form.

Frank's back was turned to Joe. Joe heard a soft snore coming from the slumbering Hardy. I shouldn't disturb him, Joe thought; but his body took over and he walked over to the couch anyway. Shaking the dark-haired boy, Joe called in a low voice, "Frank…Frank, wake up…" He waited a moment before trying again, "Frank, I need to talk to you, wake up!" The soft snoring ceased, but Frank didn't stir. Joe sat on a piece of the couch that wasn't covered by Frank's sleeping body. He sort of sat in the crook of Frank's knees. He sighed and began to talk to Frank, even thought the boy was asleep.

"Frank," Joe started, "Frank, I…I think I know why I've had such a hard time with Misty. I think…oh, I don't know." He buried his face in his hands.

"And you choose three am to tell someone about it?" Frank's groggy voice startled Joe.

"Frank, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I was awake after the second 'Fraannnk'. I just wanted to see if you would go away, but this sounds important enough. What do you want?" He didn't turn to face Joe. He kept his eyes shut and pulled his cover closer to him.

"Well, I…" Joe didn't know what to say, "This would have been easier if you had stayed asleep. Now I know that you're listening."

"Why'd you come down here then?" Frank looked at his brother for the first time, "Come on, I want to sleep for the next two or three hours."

"I had a nightmare…about…Misty," Joe hesitated to say her name, for she hadn't been the only one there.

"And you want to come clean now, blah, blah, blah, just tell me what you want to tell me and then go back to bed."

"Frank, this is serious!" Joe voice cracked, "I need you here…"

Caught by the emotion in Joe's tone, Frank sat up on one elbow. He looked Joe over, "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were…What's wrong?"

"I've been giving Misty a hard time," Joe whispered, "It's not that I didn't like her or trust her. I just…subconsciously she…I…"

Frank sat up, his concern growing, "Joe, what is it?"

Joe broke into tears. Frank put his arms around him, not saying a word. Frank held him and rocked him, just like when they were younger and Joe came into his room because of a bad storm or a nightmare. Joe couldn't help it. It was just so overwhelming. His dream came back to him in full now…and the reality that it brought him cut him deep.

"Frank…" Joe choked through his tears, "she reminds me of Iola."

* * *

Misty wiped the first tear from her cheek. She rolled onto her stomach and stared at her curtains moving in the early morning breeze. She didn't want to know what time it was. She already knew that it was early. It was still dark out, but there was no way that it was before midnight. She'd woken from another one of her dreams, sweating and ready to scream out.

Something had kept her from screaming this time. It was like someone had pulled the very scream out of her. Her chest was tight and she didn't know what to make of it. After she had realized that it was only another nightmare, she had started to calm down again.

Misty beat her pillow in anger and frustration. Was she ever going to stop having these nightmares? She was sic k of them; it had been three years already! Sitting up, the girl finally looked at her clock; it was just before three o'clock. The redhead just sat in her bed, concentrating on her breathing, until she had completely calmed herself down. I just need a glass of water, she thought.

Misty slipped out of her room, making sure not to close her door because she knew it creaked when she did. She left it so that upon her return she could slip back through without having to open and close it a second time. She made her way to the stairs noiselessly. She stepped down the stairs, skipping the step that she knew would creak, with expert sneaking technique. By now, she had discovered the various creaks and nooks of the house. She knew exactly which floorboards would be safe to lean on and which ones wouldn't. She was a master of stealth; it was one of her hidden talents, thanks to McGraver's.

Misty had slipped in and out of McGraver's more times than anyone could count, as well as in and out of numerous other places. It was just a part of her nature to be quiet. She made her way to the cabinets, pulled out a glass, and walked to the sink all without making so much as a flicker of sound.

* * *

"…and we were walking down the docks in Bayport," Joe continued, "I was going to show her _The__Sleuth_. I thought she'd really like it. Well, when we made it inside the boathouse, I turned to say something to her and then…then her smiling face just melted into Iola's. It was awful, Frank. I just…I don't…I…"

Frank sat thinking. He didn't say anything just yet. He thought about what Joe had just told him and how Joe was taking it pretty hard. Of course, Joe hadn't mentioned Iola in a few months. It was one of the longer periods of time that he had gone without letting her death get him all upset. Frank didn't know what it was like to have someone he loved as much as Joe had Iola—and in the same way—to die. Frank had loved someone like that, but she hadn't died. No, she was still running around, just not with Frank. But he couldn't allow himself to think about that right now; he had to be here for Joe.

That's the way it was between the boys. If one was in trouble or if he needed a shoulder to cry on, the other was there. Often they got themselves into trouble together. That was the best trouble to get into, though, because they worked better as a team instead of separately.

"Joe," Frank said quietly, "I think you want to impress Misty." He said it simply and it actually made sense to Joe. "I think you're worried that she won't accept you, but I don't see why."

"I…I…" Joe thought about it, "I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid that now that Nancy has a sister, now that she has a sister…she won't want anything to do with us." Joe held up a hand to silence his older brother, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but…maybe that's why I've been so harsh toward her. It would explain why I've been so keen to find faults in her and be suspicious of anything and everything she says and does. Maybe I was just…just afraid of being replaced."

"Joe, you know Nancy would never-"

"Yes, I know. I suppose it just took a dream to show me…a dream and a friend. Frank, I miss her."

"Of course you do, little buddy," Frank playfully ruffled Joe's hair and smiled as he continued, "and you always will." Joe nodded and smiled back. Frank looked into his younger brother's eyes. He saw the hurt that filled them and had an unbearable, impulsive yearning to take it all away, but he didn't know how to. "She's still with you, Joe. She'll always be with you, and I don't just mean in your memories," Frank whispered.

Joe looked to the ceiling, his eyes clouded, "Do you think it was really her? In the dream I mean…Do you think she came down just to tell me something? Do you think she wanted to tell me that it was okay to trust Misty? That I need to be on her side?"

Frank didn't know what to say, so he said what he could, "Joe, I don't know. It wasn't my dream."

Joe nodded and then smiled through the single tear that his blue eyes shed, "It was her. I know it was."


	53. Chapter 53

**STARS x1**

**I must say that I am DYING for reviews! I know that this had taken soooo long for me to post, and I apologize sincerily for that. You can't even begin to comprehend how hectic and crazy my last three weeks have been. Ugh, I'm just glad that Christmas is almost here. I'm beginning to find a small sliver of peace and still and quiet…in the mornings before anyone else wakes up anyway. **

**So, I am bringing this story to a close. There are only a few chapters left…oh, it's so sad for me to stop, but I must say…It is far from over yet! Ha ha ha ha! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

Misty filled her glass and slipped back upstairs and into her room unnoticed. Joe stayed downstairs with Frank, falling asleep on the couch in a sitting position. Frank sighed and put his brother in a more comfortable position, covering him with the covers that Frank had been under earlier. When he finished, Frank snuck upstairs, wincing as the step creaked under his weight, and slipped into the guest room that Joe had come from. He lay down under the covers of the bed and tried to sleep, but it didn't come easily. Eventually, the dark-haired Hardy slipped into sleep once more, just before the Illinois sun came up that morning.

"Good morning, Glory!" Nancy raced downstairs into the pungent kitchen. She skidded to a stop just as she reached her father's sitting form, "Hey, Dad. Did you sleep alright?" She kissed the top of his head and moved on to Hannah. "Good morning, Hannah, how are you this morning?" Nancy's peachy mood was apparent on her face. She'd slept wonderfully the night before and she was ready to start a new day right.

"I'm wonderful, thankyou, Dear," Hannah pointed to a seat at the table for Nancy.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" she skipped to her seat and waited patiently for whatever it was that Hannah would bring her, "How's your leg, Dad? Did you sleep okay?"

He closed his newspaper, "I slept like a baby, and my leg is fine." He smiled mischievously at his daughter.

Nancy caught on quick, as she always had, "What's up, Dad? Ooh, before you tell me and before I forget, I want you to look at something for me. Don't move; I'll be right back." She jumped up, nearly knocking her plate out of Hannah's hands as she raced back up the stairs. "Sorry, Hannah!" she called behind her.

Hannah just shook her head, "That girl is something else, I'll tell you. Would you like some more coffee?"

"Please, Hannah," Carson responded. They were the only two in the kitchen. Just as Hannah finished pouring Carson's coffee, Nancy whizzed back into her seat.

"Mmm! Hannah, these eggs smell amazing," she took a gulping sized bite before turning to her father, "Do you recognize the man in this picture?" She handed her father the picture that she had printed out the night before.

"Why as a matter of fact, I do," Carson put his fork down, still covered in cheesy eggs. Wonder spread across his face, but only momentarily. He looked at his daughter, "But you knew I would recognize him, didn't you?"

She shook her head, "No, I wasn't sure. I'll explain in a minute, First, just for the record, tell me who he is."

"That's Dr. Ruaz, the man who delivered Misty," he said.

"That's what I had hoped you would say," she then explained between bites about how Ned had said that Ruaz had switched his first and middle name. She also told him that it was the only picture of any doctor named Ruaz that they could find. Suddenly, she looked up, her mouth packed with toast and bacon, "Hey Dad?"

"Mmhmm?" he sipped his coffee.

"Where's everyone else?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You're the only one to come down yet."

"We figured you all had stayed up late last night," Hannah refilled Nancy's empty glass with orange juice.

"No," Nancy shook her head, "In fact, we went to bed _earlier_ than usual. Hmm, bunch of lazy heads. I can see Joe sleeping in until someone forces him up. It's strange, though, for Misty and Frank to sleep this late. They're both early birds."

"So," Carson leaned forward, resting on his elbows after Hannah took his empty plate away, "I was checking into Misty's death certificate a little more."

"Oh!" Nancy asked, her attention riveted, "And?"

"_And_," he continued, "The state doesn't have one."

"Doesn't _have_ one?" Nancy finished her breakfast and handed Hannah her plate, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," her father said, "They have no record of her death. They should have something that says that she was a stillborn, but they don't. What they have says that we gave her up for adoption, which we didn't. "

"So, whatever mix-up happened, it stayed in River Heights," Nancy wondered aloud, "Why wouldn't they be so thorough as to deceive the state like they had our hospital here? And how come Misty couldn't trace herself directly to us? She said that after all the research she did, she could only connect herself to Ruaz."

"The records that I looked into showed a newborn girl being sent from River Heights to a home in Tennessee. They should have showed whose girl she was, but they didn't. That was a little strange," Carson continued.

"I still don't see why they wouldn't cover all their steps. Why wouldn't they have changed the state's records, too?"

"It's a very complex and difficult process to fool the state," Mr. Drew set down his coffee, "Why would they bother to go through that mess when they could easily accomplish what they wanted without having to?"

"Because it would leave gaps in their cover-up!" Nancy burst, "I don't understand. Everything they've done so far has been intricate and perfect. This could easily give them away. Something's not right."

"Honey," Carson stood, "I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of this. Just promise me to be careful, all of you."

"We will, Dad," she frowned, concentrating on this new information.

He sighed, knowing what that meant. "I'll be in my study, if you need me," he left the kitchen and limped into the hallway.

"Well," Nancy stood too, "I'm going to go wake the others up. Hannah, don't make any more eggs for breakfast. I'm thinking about having a late, picnic brunch for them. We still have a lot of work to do."

"I'll pack a basket, Dear," she put away the dishes, "Let me know when you're ready to go."

"Thanks, Hannah," Nancy kissed her cheek and made her way upstairs again. She knocked softly on Misty's door, "Misty?" Not hearing an answer, Nancy opened the door and went into the dark room.

Nancy was surprised to see that Misty's bed was made up and a note was on her pillow. It said that she had gone to the library. She must have left very early if Hannah and Dad didn't see her come down, Nancy thought. She moved to the next room. It's going to be hard to get this one up, she thought as she walked into the guest room.

Nancy made her way to the bed. It was against the wall on the other side of the room. She gently shook the sleeping form that lay under the covers. "Joe, it's time to get up," she whispered, "don't make me get a glass of water. You know I'll splash it on you!" She bit back a gasp as Frank turned toward her, "Frank?"

"Ohhh," he moaned, holding his head as he started to sit up. He swung his feet out of the bed, removing his covers.

"I thought you were downstairs," Nancy said, "Wasn't it Joe's turn to sleep in the bed?"

"Yeah," Frank rolled his neck around and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

Nancy looked at the bedside clock, "It's almost nine thirty. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he smiled sleepily. After yawning, he stood and stretched out completely, "Rough night. Where're Joe and Misty?"

"Misty went to the library. She must have left before anyone got up. I came up to wake Joe, so I suppose I'll go down to wake you now," she smiled, heading for the door, "I'll leave you be to wake up, but don't eat anything."

"Vicious this morning, aren't we?" he stumbled after her, "First you threaten to wake me with water without giving me time to respond to your first approach and then you forbid me to eat. What's next?"

"I thought you were Joe! I wouldn't have threatened you with water if I had known it was you," she defended herself, "and if you keep it up mister, I'll find something else to torture you with. Now get showered up, we're going out."

"Oh, yes Ma'am, right away," he saluted her and continued to make his way to the bathroom.

Nancy quickly entered the living room. She found Joe stretched out on the couch. "Joe, Joe," she shook his large frame. "Joe, wake up!" Putting her hands on her hips, Nancy looked at the blonde boy and shook her head. With a quick thought, she leaned back down to whisper into his ear, "Joooeeee, you want some bacon?" When he still didn't respond, she frowned. He always jumps up when I use that one. She threatened to splash cold water in his face and she even tried tugging him off the couch, "Jooooooe, come on!" Falling back on her butt, she crossed her arms. "You need: To. Wake. Up!" she huffed, tugging on his arm again each time she spoke. She stood up and put all her weight into pulling, but it was almost as if he was pulling back. Suddenly, she was pulled toward him and landed on his stomach.

"Good morning, Nancy," one of Joe's blue eyes peeked out at her. He had his arms around her, holding her in a sitting position. Suddenly, he picked her up and threw her into one of the chairs, racing out of the room.

"JOE HARDY!" Nancy yelled, "I'm going to get you!" She ran through the kitchen and into the garage after him. He dodged her efforts easily for several minutes. They came to a standby as he hid on one side of her car while she was stumped on the other side. They made useless circles around the blue vehicle. With Joe grinning wildly, Nancy's frustration slowly turned into carefree joy. All of the friends had been overly stressed for the last few days and it was good for the two of them to find release even if only for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Joe made a break for the front yard. Nancy had been expecting that he would sooner or later and she had discreetly sidled him to the bottom end of the car, making the temptation inevitable. He slipped in a puddle of oil, quickly scrambling up just in time to race out of Nancy's grip. His bare feet now covered in oil made the short strip across the driveway difficult to run, whereas Nancy's tennis shoes provided an unmatchable advantage. She tackled him just as George jogged around the corner of the road. Both Nancy and Joe landed in the grass, each doing their best to pin the other down.

Every time Joe thought he had Nancy pinned, she would worm out of his grip. And visa versa, Nancy would nearly have Joe where he could not escape from her just as he found enough renewed strength to push her off. George slowed to a stop across from the wrestling pair. She pulled an earphone from her left ear, reducing the volume of her music tremendously. "What in the world are you two squabbling over now?" She removed the remaining earphone, completely terminating the sound and leaving her head feeling a little empty.

Nancy looked up, "Oh, hi George!" Joe saw the distraction, both processing it and compiling a plan that would be to his advantage within a fraction of a second, as he had done so many times before with his many foes. He jumped at the opportunity to pin Nancy into a position in which she could only struggle helplessly. "You rat!" she squirmed, but to no avail; he had her good. "I was supposed to be coming after _you_!"

George could only watch in amusement and confusion as Joe smiled confidently at his prey, that which should have been his predator. "Promise that you'll never wake me with false pretenses of bacon ever again!" he yelled.

For several moments Nancy only continued to squirm and grunt. Finally, she gave up her resistance, "Alright! Alright! Uncle!"

"Not until I hear the words come out of your mouth," Joe conditioned.

"I give! Uncle! Mercy! Let me up!" she cried, doing her best not to laugh.

"I want to hear you promise!" he reiterated.

"Okay, okay!" she giggled, "I promise: no more untrue claims of bacon to wake your lazy butt up!" He instantly released her, his smile victorious. Nancy pulled herself up and looked down at him, grinning mischievously.

He lost his gay demeanor quickly, afraid of what she had stuck up her sleeve. He had won, hadn't he? Then, why was she smiling so? "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," Nancy shrugged. She turned to make her way to the porch, "It's just that… well, you made me promise not to wake you with false notions of bacon…"

"And…?" he stood warily.

"But you didn't make me promise not to gloat about the seven pieces _I_ had for breakfast this morning," even before the words were out of her mouth, she was bolting for the house. Joe ran after her, only starting the chase anew. They only made it as far as the kitchen, though, when Hannah gave them each a stern look, holding an unfinished pecan pie high in the air to evade otherwise unavoidable destruction.

Smiling and giggling, Joe and Nancy fell onto the couch in the living room. George shut the door behind her as she came in. "Hello, Hannah," she called as the woman straightened about the room.

"Good morning, Dearest," Hannah greeted the girl before returning to her pie. She nodded her head as Frank came into the room, a towel around his shoulders and his wet hair sticking in all directions.

"Good morning, Frank. I take it you missed all the excitement with these two," George acknowledged the older Hardy.

"Good morning, George," Frank responded, "I must have. They seem to be in an awful good mood, though."

"What's up, George?" asked Joe, lounging on the couch, tightly gripping a freshly made cup of hot coffee.

"I'm glad someone finally asked," she stood in front of the coffee table, "Where's Misty? I have big news. She's going to want to hear this."

"Yeah, where is she?" Joe turned to Nancy, "I haven't seen that girl all morning. Isn't she always up early?"

"She left a note saying that she was at the library," Nancy answered. "At any rate," she looked at George, her curiosity peeked, "We can fill her in later, with the others. What's the big news?"

George's face turned grim, "Well, after our talk yesterday, I went home feeling quite restless. I stayed up late and did some detailed research…I did some hacking…and I got into some documents that weren't exactly open to the public…and I…"

"What did you find?" asked Frank. He wasn't sure that he liked the dismal tone that she had taken on.

George took a breath, "Yawner, Noster, and Ramon… they didn't die on accident."


	54. Chapter 54

**Oh, come on! There have got to be some predictions now! At the end of this chapter, you have to put in at least one prediction 'cause from here on out…it's alllllll downhill. I promise! So, do me the courtesy of giving at least one prediction!**

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

"…and Dr. Yawner was extremely healthy before he 'died in his sleep', so one of his friends insisted that an autopsy be preformed. At first, the town sheriff shrugged the request off, but the guy wouldn't quit pestering him about it. He even offered to pay for it himself. The sheriff finally gave in, but the results were kept filed away…a secret," George looked up from her computer. She had been searching through the documents and pages that she had saved the night before to show her friends. She swiveled around in her chair to see what the Hardys and Nancy had to say. The three friends stood around George in her bedroom, listening intently.

"So, what were the results?" prodded Nancy.

"He was gassed in the night," George showed them a copy of the autopsy document that she had stumbled across. She hadn't dared to return to the original page for fear that she would be discovered. The page had been under extreme security. But why? she had wondered.

"Why wasn't there a search conducted if it was definitely murder?" questioned Joe.

"I don't know," George turned back to her computer, "That's a good question. All I can tell you is that not many people know that he was gassed. And as for Nurse Ramon…" She typed for several seconds before continuing. When she pulled up another page, she spoke, "She had absolutely no history of heart failures or any cardiac problems whatsoever for that matter. So, when the police found her body they had the medics take a closer look. They needed something to call the cause of death. It's not solid evidence, I don't suppose, but I think something or someone scared her to death."

"So, a faked heart attack?" Frank asked, "Is that what you're proposing?"

"I guess you could call it that," George said, "They found her in her bed, but she wasn't under the covers. She wasn't in her pajamas. No, she was fully dressed—including shoes—and she had mud on her arms. It was as if someone had tried to wipe it off, but just couldn't get it all off."

"Whoever returned her to her room," Nancy stipulated, "Sure must have been in a hurry. It couldn't possibly appear to be a natural death. Who in their right mind would think so?"

"Well," George did some more clicking and typing, "in this case, just as before, the police tried to pass it off as a simple heart attack and nothing more. They regarded the 'strange aspects' as nothing more than bad timing." She pointed to a specific paragraph in front of her, "Read this."

Joe leaned in close, following George's finger, "It says '…After a hard day of gardening, the woman known as Bety Ramon retired to her room to rest. The labor was just too much for her weak heart. She suffered from several seizures and finally the fatal heart attack.'"

"It's from a newspaper clipping I found," George said, "Can you believe that? Gardening! She didn't have any cardiac troubles. She didn't even have a garden! She had a flowerbed in two of her windowsills and some bushes out front. Look, I can show you." George pulled up a map and zeroed in on a small white house, "This was the police photo of her house the day after she died." She showed them all angels of the house.

"That is strange," Nancy murmured, "And did you find something on Noster?"

"As a matter of fact…" George closed some pages and opened others, searching, "Okay, so tell me what we've said so far about her."

Frank spoke up, "She became a caterer and died, choking on one of her own dishes at some dinner party that she was catering."

"Weeell," George smiled as she found what she wanted. "_This_ document says otherwise. And if you look here," she pulled up another, "these are notes and files from Noster's regular checkup doctor. She was highly allergic to nuts; that's why she never made anything with nuts for her customers. She practically couldn't even be in the same room without breaking out. 'If eaten, could prove fatal without proper and immediate assistance.' That's what the doc said."

"Is there something that tells us what she choked on?" Nancy asked, knowing that George had it all ready for them. That's just the way she was, thorough and ready to present her information at a moment's notice.

"Let me guess," Joe crossed his arms, "It was something that shouldn't have, but nonetheless did, contain nuts."

"Fudge," George responded, showing what she had that would back her research, "Who chokes on fudge?"

"No one… intentionally," Nancy sighed.

"I have proof that the fudge she made for that dinner party was all replaced with someone else's fudge. Noster's recipe differed tremendously from that of the one used to make the nutty fudge. I can pull up a copy of the recipe that she wrote by hand for her fudge. She only had one. And I can also show you the differences between the two, if you'd like."

"That's not necessary, George. We believe you," Nancy said, "But keep copies of all of this. We may end up needing it in the future."

"How do we know that someone else didn't make the fudge for this event?" asked Frank, "I mean, someone that worked for Noster and her company."

"A perfectly reasonable question to ask," George admitted, "But I can show you lists of who was to prepare what. Here they are." She flipped through pages on her screen until she found fudge. Maria Noster's name was under the tab. "And consider this," George added, "Her company was self-owned. It was a small shop much like the many shops found right here in River Heights. It was a small business, save the remarkable amount of activity they got because they were so good. Here's a list of her employees. They were a team of five, including Noster. I find it hard to believe that the other four people that Noster worked with everyday didn't know that she was highly allergic to nuts. We can even put aside the fact that they were all good friends if you like, and pretend that one of them wanted to undermine her for jealousy's sake. Her four companions _shut_ _down_ _the_ _shop_ after she died. So what did they have to gain? It wasn't like any of them were to inherit the place. None of them were in line to take her place. It was a setup, I'm telling you."

"So," Frank sighed, "Yawner was gassed, Ramon's heart attack was faked, and Noster was poisoned. What does it all mean?"

"They were all killed off," Nancy said, "but something isn't right…"

"What?" asked Joe, "It makes perfect sense to me. They were scared away by threats, they moved, resettled down, and then just when they believe they have another shot at life…boom, they're dead. No loose ends."

"But everything has been so…so…" she paused, thinking, "so intricate, so detailed, so…perfect."

"And this isn't?" asked Frank.

"Up until lately, nothing was forgotten. Everything has been so tight knit—absolutely no loose ends; nothing but dead ends for us; no slip ups…but now, there's the state's certificate, and Ramon. It just doesn't make sense. I don't understand," Nancy sat on George's bed.

"What about the state, now?" asked George. Nancy then realized that she hadn't told anyone of her talk at breakfast. She quickly explained to her friends what her father had informed her of earlier.

"Yawner, Miller, and Noster's murders seem to follow the pattern: very well done, very professional, but Ramon's murder…it's just sloppy, not like the Veronens at all," Nancy said, "And the whole thing with the state. I just don't get it."

"It almost seems as if…" Joe said, "as if there were more than one murder. But that doesn't go with our theory or explain the business with the state."

"Could it be possible that Ramon's murder was coincidental, but not of our guy's doing?" asked Frank.

"It would prove a very useful coincidence," commented George.

"A little too useful, I think," said Joe.

"But what other explanation is there?" Nancy said, "It's clearly not the work of the Veronen Brothers. We've already established that."

"And it doesn't exactly help us with the state situation either. I don't know. It was just a thought," Frank ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think we should find Misty and see what she says about all this," Nancy stood, "She's sure to have an opinion, if not a few ideas herself."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," George picked up her phone, "I'm going to call Bess and update her."

"Thanks, George," Nancy hugged her friend, "You really are the best!"

"Yeah, you've been super-helpful," Joe smiled as he waved goodbye.

Nancy and the Hardys piled into Nancy's blue convertible. Just before leaving a thought occurred to her, "Hey, guys?"

"What is it?" asked Joe.

"Would you consider it odd that the only two of our hospital staff members that aren't dead are still living in River Heights?" she said.

"Tilly and Sanso," Joe said.

"You forgot Ruaz," Frank said from the backseat, "He's in Washington, remember."

"Oh, yeah," Nancy said, shrugging off her eerie feeling, "Guess you're right."

"Do you suppose he's next on the list?" proposed Joe.

"It's been years since the last murder, though," Nancy said.

"It wouldn't be like our guys to forget someone," Frank commented, "But it would be like them to stretch time between the murders. That's what was up with the others."

"But so much time?" asked Joe, eyebrows risen.

Frank shrugged, "It was just a thought."

"It's nothing," Nancy said, "I'd forgotten Ruaz. That completely discounts my statement as is."

Nancy drove them back to her house. Surely, Misty will be home by now, Nancy thought. Frank looked at his watch as they pulled in. It was nearly one o'clock. "So, is there any special reason why you've denied us breakfast or can we eat yet?" he smiled at Nancy.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Nancy said, turning her car off, "I'm so sorry guys. I got so caught up with George and…I was going to have us all go out for a late brunch. I thought a picnic sounded nice."

"Don't fret over it," Joe said, "You weren't expecting George to show up with new information that would drastically change our outlook on the case. However, I must say…I'm starved. What's the new plan for lunch?"

"Let's go talk to Hannah. Maybe we can just eat whatever she made for the picnic. I want to find Misty before we eat, though," Nancy walked into the house through the garage-kitchen door with the brothers following closely.

"Hannah?" Nancy called several times, but no one answered, "Dad? Misty?" She searched the house, but no one was home. "Frank, Joe?" she ran downstairs again.

"In here, Nancy," Frank called from the kitchen.

"The house is empty," Nancy said.

"Hey guys," Joe walked in from the living room, "I found this note on the coffee table. It's from Hannah." He handed the note to Nancy.

"It says that Hannah took Mr. Drew out for lunch and that she left a basket for our picnic on the stove," Frank read over Nancy's shoulder.

"But what about Misty?" asked Nancy.

"Maybe she's still at the library," Joe shrugged, heading for the large, brown basket that indeed sat on the stove. "Man, I'm hungry," he opened the basket.

"That's an awful long time to be at the library," Frank commented.

"Yeah," Nancy smiled, looking up at him, "But you don't know how much she likes to read."

"Hey!" Joe said in a strange tone, "This basket's empty!"

"But Hannah said that she packed it for us," Nancy joined him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Joe looked at her, "I'm staring right at it."

"Why would it be…?" She stopped as she gazed into the basket.

"What is it?" asked Frank, getting an eerie feeling.

"There's nothing in here but rose petals," Joe continued.

Nancy's face paled. She gripped the counter for support.

"Nancy?" Frank rushed to her side.

"Just red and yellow rose petals…" Joe said.


	55. Chapter 55

**Oooohhh hooooohhhh hooooohhhh! Excitement like never before pulsating through me! I can't wait to hear what you think! Did I do good? Not so good? Did you see it comin'? Did you know who it was? Ooooohhhh!**

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

Frank turned to his brother, "Did you say red and yellow rose petals?"

"Yeah, look," Joe said, pointing. He looked at his brother and then at Nancy, noticing for the first time the change in their appearances, "Why?"

"That's what Misty said she saw just before she was attacked!" Frank remembered.

Nancy regained her balance, "We have to find her, now!"

Just then a shout from outside drew their attention. "Drew! Get out here!" a man's voice yelled menacingly.

Nancy raced to the window. She pulled back the curtains and gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Her hands shook and her mind geared into instinctive mode. She flew out the door and burst into the yard.

* * *

"Okay, Bess," George said into her bedside phone, "Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye, love you too." She hung up.

Rolling her shoulders around, George stretched out her arms and massaged her neck. She stood, arching her back. "Uugh," she grunted. Her stomach rumbled audibly. "Okay, okay," she looked down at her stomach, "How about a salad? No, a taco then? Sounds good to me, too. Let's go." She made her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she searched for the leftover taco makings.

"What are you after, Sweetie?" Mrs. Fayne asked as she strolled into the room carrying an empty tray.

"I was planning on making a chicken taco, but I can't find the chicken or the tomatoes and lettuce. I just see cheese, salsa, and tortillas," George straightened, closing the fridge.

"Oh, Honey, your father and I just finished them off," her mother put the tray in the sink, "I would have saved you one if I knew that's what you were going to eat. I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"It's okay, Mom," she said, reaching for a glass out of the cabinet. She reached into the freezer and filled her glass with ice.

"You can make a quesadilla if you want," her mother suggested.

George filled her glass with water from the sink, drank it down instantly, and filled it again. "I think I'll just go out for lunch. I've got some thinking to do, pieces to fit together."

"Alright, don't forget your cell phone. And here, take this," Mrs. Fayne handed her daughter some money, "While your out, would you go by the store and pick up a gallon of chocolate milk for your aunt? I promised her I would."

"Sure, Mom," George grabbed her coat and keys, and then headed out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" Ned called over his shoulder. He turned back to the man in front of him, "Just a moment, Sir." He walked into the back of the press, "Dad, where are you? There's a man out front, and I don't know how to help him."

"Just a minute, Son," Ned heard his father call out from somewhere in the very back. Then he faintly heard, "Yes, they're still living in the same house. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ned heard a low mumbling and then his father again, "Glad to be of help. Carson's a good man. Whatever it is that you need his help for, I'll guarantee he can do it. You have a good day now, and be safe." Ned kept walking further and further into the recesses of the back room of his father's printing press. He heard the alleyway door shut and then saw his father turn a corner.

The two nearly collided, "There you are, Dad. There's a customer out front. I need your help." They started to make their way back to the front, "What was that all about?"

"Oh that?" asked Mr. Nickerson, "I was just taking the trash out to the dumpster when a man came down the alley. He asked me if Carson Drew's address was still the same one that it had been fifteen years ago. He said he didn't need directions if it was, but he needed Carson's help for something. He didn't say what, but then I wouldn't expect him to. You know, with the reputation that Carson's got, I don't know why I still find myself amazed at who all comes asking for him, or for Nancy." He chuckled. They entered the front room.

"I apologize for the wait, Sir. How may I help you?" asked Mr. Nickerson, turning to the man in front of him.

"Dad?" Ned asked, thinking over what his father had said, "Did you catch the man's name?"

"Excuse me, please," Mr. Nickerson turned to his son, only the slightest hint of irritation obvious in his eyes, "I believe he said that his name was Ruaz. Now, I have a customer to tend to, as you can see."

* * *

Frank was hot on Nancy's heels. He crashed into her as she jolted to a stop nearly ten feet from Ruaz.

"You must be Nancy," the doctor almost purred, "My how you've grown. And you _do_ look just like your mother, if I may say so. It's uncanny, really. But then, so does your sister. You should take that as a compliment, my dear, for your mother was a beautiful woman."

"I wouldn't know," Nancy breathed out. With one hand, Ruaz held a knife at Misty's throat; with the other, a large chunk of her brilliantly red hair. Misty was gagged and her hands bound behind her back. Her green eyes flared with fright. She mumbled incomprehensible words as she saw Nancy and Frank race out toward her.

"I want to see your father," Ruaz growled, jerking up on Misty's hair. Misty's yell was muffled by her gag. Her eyes began to water. "Tell him to get out here, now!"

"I can't!" Nancy shouted, "I don't know where he is!" Frank put a hand on her shoulder. Calm down, Drew, she thought. But her insides were churning in a familiar way. She took a slow, deep breath, allowing her instincts to take full control.

"What do you want from them?" asked Frank with a stony gaze.

"I want Carson to see his daughter's life in my hands," Ruaz spat.


	56. Chapter 56

**And all is revealed….**

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

"And who are you?" asked Ruaz sharply.

"My name's Frank Hardy. I'm a friend of the Drews," Frank answered confidently.

"Hardy, huh?" Ruaz pondered. He looked to the sky, straining to remember why the name sounded familiar. Then it hit him, "Ah, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Fenton Hardy, would you? I can see that you are. Yes, the likeness is not as strong as with these girls and their mother, but there are definitely some visible resemblances." Frank winced at the thought of how this man knew his father's name. Who _was_ this Ruaz man? And what did he want with his friends? "That's swell news. I had no idea that the great Fenton Hardy had a son. You should send him my best when you see him next…_if_ you see him next," Ruaz continued, "I'll tell you what. My fight is not with you or your family. I hold no grudge against the Hardy men or their women. If you leave now and forget all of this, no harm will befall you. I give you my word."

"What is the word of a criminal to me?" Frank retorted. Nancy looked at him, grateful for his company. She wasn't quite sure that she could handle something like this on her own. She'd never had a younger sister to care for and was just now beginning to feel the tug in her gut that comes from seeing a younger sibling in danger. She'd never felt a protective nature so powerful.

Frank, however, knew exactly what Nancy was now experiencing. There had been many times in which Frank had dealt with such feelings. Many times Frank had thought Joe to be dead, and Frank could think of no worse torture. Mentally, he made a point to later find out where Joe was in all of this. The boy hadn't followed them out of the house, and the door was still ajar. He hoped that nothing had happened to him, but the uncertainty tugged at the back of Frank's mind.

"I should have guessed that would be your response. No son of Fenton Hardy has it in his blood to leave well enough alone." Ruaz shifted his grip on the young girl, letting go of her hair to wrap his arm around her waist. She squirmed in his grasp, but quickly ceased as his blade bit into her skin. A small dot of blood formed at the tip of his knife.

"I'll not leave my friends," Frank continued on a hunch. He looked to Nancy. She caught his look: stall for time. At least enough time to come up with a strategy, Nancy thought, Ruaz is bound to slip up, if we can only keep him talking.

"You were the one that took Misty to McGraver's," Nancy said, "Why did you do it? Why did you take her from us?"

"Find your father first," Ruaz said, "I don't want to have to explain it twice."

"She said she doesn't know where he is," Frank reiterated, better that Ruaz was angry with him than Nancy. There was no telling what he would do.

"There's no use in attempting to protect Carson; he's had it coming at him for some time now," Ruaz smiled, an unpleasant glint in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Misty. She involuntarily groaned into her gag.

"All we know is that he went out for lunch," Nancy explained, "He left a note for us, but he didn't say where he was going. Our housemaid is with him. That's all we know, I swear."

"Fine then," Ruaz said, "If you want to play it that way. We'll just have to wait for his return."

"But it may be hours before he returns!" protested Nancy. Then she quickly thought of something. "I've worked so hard on this case. All I want are some answers," she said innocently.

"Yes," Ruaz laughed loudly and cruelly, "I know very well that you and your friends have been poking your noses into business that they shouldn't have been." Then he sighed, "Your tongue is just as silver as your mother's was. She could get just about anything that she wanted out of anyone she wanted to. It was a gift, some would say. Very well, what is it you wish to know?"

Surprised that he had consented so readily, Nancy scrambled to come up with a question, but Frank beat her to it. "What happened the night of Misty's birth? Why did you tell Mr. Drew that Misty had been a stillborn when you knew very well that she hadn't been?"

"Well, aren't you thirsty for knowledge," Ruaz chuckled, "That's a large order, but if that is what you wish to know, then I shall comply. That pesky Nurse Miller and I were the only ones in the delivery room, aside from Elizabeth, of course." Nancy shuddered as Ruaz spoke her mother's name. Frank put a hand on her arm, hoping to comfort and steady her. She had to keep a clear head through this. Ruaz continued, "I sent Miller out of the room for some miniscule reason or other. As he left, I took the squalling child that Elizabeth bore and hid her away in a bag of mine in another room. I brought in a replacement child that would fit my needs more appropriately. Miller returned only to find that the baby…just hadn't made it…" His grin was wild.

Discreetly, Misty slowly began to tug at the bonds behind her back. She did her best not to move so that Ruaz would detect her attempt. It proved more difficult than she thought as he was pressing her against him and the ropes were tightly bound around her wrists in such a manner that she could hardly reach them with her fingers. But with her determination strong, she continued to pick at what she could.

"But why would you do that?" asked Nancy, "What is it that you hoped to gain or accomplish?"

"I wanted to hurt your father!" Ruaz became outraged, "So I did all that was in my power to do so. I took his newborn daughter and his wife from him in the same day, in the same hour!"

Nancy felt as if someone had dealt her a devastating blow to the abdomen. Her breath caught, her eyes fluttered, and her knees weakened. Frank caught her just as she lost the strength to support her own weight. Misty became even stiller and quieter, as what Ruaz had said struck a chord in her mind.

"Oh," Ruaz sounded surprised, "You hadn't figured that much out yet, I suppose. Yes, I killed your mother right there in the hospital. I tore her up inside to such a point that I knew she would only have a few hours left. No one would suspect anything, and she was too drugged to be able to tell who it was that had done anything to her. It was just one of those unfortunate cases in which the mother didn't have what it took to make it through. Death by childbirth. It was the perfect plan. I even had the best employees in the business."

"The Veronen Brothers," Frank said, endeavoring to keep the conversation going, "They were working for you that whole time. That's why this case was different for them." He started to piece it together, "That's why they hadn't intentionally left clues that would lead to themselves, as they normally would have. They were working for you. That's why this case has been so off. They were…working for you."

"Yes, the Veronen Brothers were working for me, and some of their hoodlums for them. I told them I would pay them whatever they asked and that they could bring in whoever it took, so long as no mistakes were made and silence was kept."

"You had Miller killed, didn't you?" Nancy said, standing on her own again, "You had them all killed, all except Sanso and Tilly."

"That rat Miller was the only problem in my system. He was the only threat to me, for he was the only one that saw the living, breathing child—the only one except for your mother, of course. But I could easily discount her babbling to the pain or the drugs or even the grief of a lost child. No one doubted her insanity mere minutes before she died. If anything they pitied her." Nancy recalled what her father had said at the breakfast table to her and to Misty:

"_Well, I was informed by the doctors once you were born that you had not survived. I went in to your mother and stayed with her. They informed me that she wasn't doing very well and that she was having problems with her recovery. Before I knew it, she slipped away…It broke my heart to hear her ask to hold her baby. She went on to say that the cry of the child that she had given birth to was that of an angel and that she was beautiful. 'Just wait until you see her!' she had said. The doctors had said that she was hallucinating, but it only made matters worse for me. I decided to just go with it…for her sake… She went on to tell me how she wanted to take the new baby and show her to Nancy. She was so excited that you would have a new playmate. But she died mere hours after the delivery… 'Complications' the doctors had said."_

Ruaz's words broke into Nancy's memory, "Miller, however, had to be disposed of immediately. As if he wasn't causing enough trouble being my 'helper' in the hospital, he had to walk in on Jim as Jim was collecting an article for me."

"The stolen articles," Nancy said. Misty's eyebrows rose; so she had been right.

"The note," Frank said, "Miller walked in and saw Jim Veronen stealing the article from Mr. Nickerson's printing press. He startled Jim, and that's why Jim dropped the note into the bin. That's why you murdered Miller."

"Part of it, yes," Ruaz said, "Very good."

"How did you cut out every article in one night?" asked Nancy, "How did you do it? Who helped you? You couldn't have done it alone, you or the Veronen Brothers."

"The Veronens had several of their goons helping on that particular night."

"Why did you take the article? What did it say?" asked Nancy, "It was something to do with the night Misty was born, wasn't it? What was so important, that you had to perform such a tedious task?"

"It gave out specific information that the Veronens found…unfit to be presented to the public. I wouldn't have cared, but they kept saying that they had to take care of every loose end. They are a little too paranoid sometimes, I think. Although, I suppose it came in handy for their last job. I do believe they were smuggling something or another. Something about mail packages and someone's ex-wife, I think. They were disguised as a mailman and a gardener, if I'm not mistaken. I had to step in and help them escape. They needed a distraction and I provided it for them."

Misty paused in her efforts long enough to review a sudden memory that pushed insistently to the front of her mind:

_"Yes, I did, so I looked into it some. As it turns out McFabb kept all of his records of his transactions in his ex-wife's basement. She claimed to have no idea that they were there. I'm inclined to believe her. They haven't spoken for ten years. She occasionally received mail from him, but she had it returned every time. Her gardener kept sneaking in and putting it into the basement; he had a brother that worked as a postman. You'll never believe this: the gardener and postman turned out to be the Veronen Brothers undercover!" _

_"Really!" Nancy sounded excited, "I'll wager Dad went off his rocker when you told him!" she turned to Misty and smiled. Then she explained, "He's been after them for a long time."_

_"Yes, unfortunately, they got away. They had someone else that we haven't been able to identify yet working with them. The unknown person operated the getaway car." McGinnis sighed. _

_"Drat, well… was there no way to trace the car to anyone… or something?"_

_"Sorry, Nancy, it was a clean getaway. At least we can wrap up this case now."_

"That's the case that Dad was just working on!" Nancy exclaimed, astonished.

"What about the others?" asked Frank after a slight pause, "They didn't just die. They were killed. Why did you do that? Wasn't threatening them enough? They left town."

"That was also the Veronen Brothers," Ruaz sighed, "They had to be 'thorough'. I could have cared less if they were or weren't killed, but the Brothers insisted."

"But you helped them," Nancy said, the pieces fitting together in her mind, "You killed Ramon, didn't you? That's why it was so sloppily done, because you did it. The Veronens killed Miller and Yawner and Noster. Their deaths were much cleaner and almost untraceable. And you were the one who dealt with the state and the death certificates. The Veronens wanted you to smooth things over in that area, but you figured that you could just ease out of it and everything would be okay."

"Yes, that is all true. I saw no reason to provide the state with a copy of a false certificate, especially when it could prove more harmful than helpful. I saw too much risk in it. It was far more likely that they would discover the fraud than that a bunch of teenagers would. And as to the killing of Ramon, the Veronens left that to me as well. I do not profess to have the years of experience that they do. My 'sloppy' murder was actually quite good for someone lacking in skill as I was, or so I fancied."

"Who was it that came into our home, stole the certificate from our living room, and knocked out Misty? Was it you?" asked Nancy.

"No, I do believe that was a man named George. Some lifeguard from Miami that the one of the Veronens called up. He was in town, so they had him to do what needed done. I do believe he was supposed to kidnap one of your friends as well. Although, I don't know much on that end. It was more of the Veronens' work. They seemed to have become excessively concerned with your prowling as of late, and now I'm inclined to agree with their reasoning."

"So he must have followed her home after their late night date," Nancy mused, "and then kidnapped her after she fell asleep."

"Why didn't you just kill Misty when you had the chance? Why did you replace her, and then take her to McGraver's?" asked Frank, "Why leave such a large possibility for all of this to come unraveled? After all your hard work and the Veronens thoroughness, why would you take such a large risk? Surely, you must have known that she would find out who she was some day?"

"At the time, I had nothing against _her_ and she didn't seem to present such a problem, being just a babe," Ruaz growled, "Now I see that I should have killed her then and had this all over with. It also would have been much messier to dispose of her then and there. If I had done away with her, it would have been in private, for I could not have as easily faked her death as I had Elizabeth's."

Frank challenged Ruaz, "You had never killed before, had you? That's why you didn't do it." Nancy looked incredulously at Frank. What in the world was he doing! Did he _want_ to anger the insane man? her mind raced.

Misty restrained from gasping as despair encompassed her frightened mind. She couldn't budge the ropes any, and it was just too risky to make anymore movement. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she felt the now crusted dot of blood at the tip of Ruaz's knife.

"You were overcome with emotion and disbelief at what you had done to Mrs. Drew," Frank accused, "You didn't have it in you to kill the child!"


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

A vein in the side of Ruaz's head bulged with his fury and he pointed at Frank with his knife, "Listen here, you little rat! I never wanted to hurt Elizabeth! You'll never understand such a loss as she was to me. I mourned her like no other. She meant the world to me, and Carson didn't deserve her! I could just as easily have killed his child, but I didn't see why I had to kill hers if it could have been avoided. There's no shame in that."

Joe, who had slowly and discreetly crept from the back of the house to make a wide-berthed circle around Ruaz, now found himself facing Ruaz's back. Frank had spotted him darting from the porch of the house across the street to a bush near the mailbox; Nancy had been concentrated on Misty and hadn't caught the sliver of movement.

As Ruaz swung his knife, angrily pointing at Frank, and rambled on, Misty felt the sudden lack of pressure on her neck. She instantly took the opportunity given to pull herself free of the doctor's grasp just as Joe dove at Ruaz in a tackle. Frank was on top of Joe less than a second later. Together they pinned the man to the ground. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Joe!" Frank grunted, "Get that side!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Frank mumbled as Ruaz wormed out of his grasp.

"Frank, don't let him—" Joe shouted.

Ruaz raged, "You're all fools! You'll never—Ahh!"

"Frank!" Joe yelled, "That's _my_ arm!"

"You cowards!" Ruaz screamed out.

"Joe! He's got my—" Frank was cut off, "Ouch! Knock it off you big bulk of creep!" Joe jumped to his rescue, and the three continued to shout and struggle against each other.

"Nancy! Get his knife!" one of them yelled amidst the chaos that ensued.

Ignoring that she didn't quite understand how it had happened, Nancy covered the ten feet between where she stood and where Ruaz had stood in a heartbeat. She snatched the knife from Ruaz's hand, allowing the Hardys to forget their caution for the instrument. She looked around for Misty.

Misty had landed hard on her left side a few feet from the wrestling trio. Nancy quickly ran to her side. She carefully cut the ropes that bound Misty's hands and untied her gag. "Misty, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Nancy's words flowed together as she couldn't have found a way possible to speak the thoughts as fast as she would have liked. Misty's slow response only furthered her dread.

"I'm fine," Misty sat up. Nancy threw her arms around Misty, holding her more tightly than she had ever held anyone in her life. A tear of relief slipped down her cheek. "Just a little shook up, I think," Misty welcomed the crushing embrace. Meanwhile, the Hardys had effectively pinned Dr. Ruaz face down to the ground.

"You've failed to mention, my good sir," Frank said through gritted teeth, his knee pressing firmly into the doctor's back, "_why_ you did any of this. Why did you want to hurt Mr. Drew so much? What did he do to you?"

"_Carson_," Ruaz spat the name, the weight of both Hardys combined slightly crushing him and making it difficult to talk, "was the reason my younger sister lost her husband. I wanted him to hurt as much as she had. Carson found his way to make her husband on the death row. He was hung."

Joe wiped his forehead on his sleeve. Both boys were sweating profusely and breathing harder than they normally would have been.

"So it was revenge," Misty whispered. She rose to her feet, made her way to the group of boys, and then knelt in front of the doctor's face. His eyes darted away from hers. He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't. She gazed down at him, curiosity burning in her soul like never before. In front of her lay the very man that had abducted her, killed her mother, and destroyed her past…all for what? To avenge a man he had probably fought very hard to keep out of his family in the first place? What power was it that could drive a good-hearted man to such cruel intents? she wondered, What evil force could so easily grasp a man so tightly in it's clutches as to reshape the very inner character of that man?

"Why can't you look at me?" she dipped her head down close to his, "Why won't you face me? Is it because you've lost? Is it because you've failed?" He didn't respond, only turning further from her—as far as his position would allow. She continued in a hushed tone, "Is it because…because of who I am? Because I've managed, despite your utmost efforts, to prevail? You intentionally placed me into McGraver's Home. You knew what kind of a place that it was. You knew what you were doing. It was no innocent decision. You kept me alive to see how I would fare. You didn't want to end my life, only to fill it with the utmost misery. You wanted me to turn the way you had inside. You wanted me to close myself off from the world. You wanted me to harden inside to the point of no return…as you had…" She paused, the grief of what she had borne in her young life catching in her throat. Then she continued in a voice so low that only those closest to her—the doctor and Frank—could hear, "But you didn't know who I was… You didn't know…what I was made of… You expected me to crumble and fall, to give up. But what you didn't anticipate was the blood that pulsed through my veins. The blood of Elizabeth and Carson Drew. The blood that would make me who I am. I am a Drew… And I _always_ will be. No one… _no one_…and nothing can take that from me. Not even you." And in that instant, she let go of all that she had held to herself. It wasn't her fault that Nancy had never known her mother. It wasn't her fault that Carson had lost his wife. It wasn't her fault that Elizabeth had died. It wasn't her fault. Nothing was. Her past finally became just that…her past, and nothing more.

* * *

Misty bubbled over with laughter. Tears strolled down her cheeks of their own accord. She couldn't stop. She giggled like a little school child with too much sugar and not enough sleep.

The light of the campfire splashed across the group—the Drew sisters, the Hardy brothers, Bess and George, and Ned—dancing in flickers of unpredictable light. The stars shone brightly above, white as day against a blanket of black, in a clears night sky. The cold night chill was forced back by the scalding warmth of the fire that the group surrounded. The heat bubble seemed only to reach so far and then it just ended. So, you were either slightly too warm or chilled to the bone. The friends had chosen to be slightly too warm. Some of them risked the chill by sitting just at the edge of the fire's protective circle, while few of them dared the searing oven as the edged ever closer in order to cook their hotdogs thoroughly enough to meet their liking.

"Oh, and then Ned rushed around the corner!" Nancy leaned in to him as she spoke, her own laughter tingling inside her like too much warm wine, "I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw us!"

"Hey call me what you will," he smiled, "I only sought to help."

"Yeah, Nickerson," Joe grinned at the memory, "You and the whole battalion of the River Heights police force that blared in behind you. I only can't figure this…Why were you on foot when they were all in vehicles?

"I ran straight from across town as soon as my father told me who had asked of him after Nancy and Mr. Drew. I called the police from my cell phone as I ran. I didn't exactly come with them."

"My night in shining armor," Nancy smiled up at him.

He kissed the top of her head and then tightened his grip around her.

"And to think, the only thing that kept Sanso and Tilly alive…was staying here in River Heights," Joe surmised, "Neither of the Veronens dared to dispose of them while they were still here."

"I don't suppose that it helped that Sanso isolated herself so," Frank added, "It's somewhat ironic, if you think about it."

Misty's giggling subsided and the group became silent. They reflected on all that had happened in the last few days and even weeks.

Once the police had shown up, Ruaz had been taken into custody immediately. Mr. Drew and Hannah had returned as soon as word had reached them of what had gone on. Mr. Drew encompassed both of his daughters in an embrace. He had taken one look at Ruaz and then turned away. He didn't want anything further to do with the man. Carson had gone to shake both of the Hardys hands vigorously, but could only clasp each of them into a hug as well. Hannah had cried all over both Nancy and Misty. She vowed to bake them every sort of treat imaginable and had said that she would never again forget to mention _where_ she was going on her notes. Bess and George had been shocked as well upon hearing everything that had occurred. All in all, the case had finally been wrapped up.

Misty burst into another fit of giggles. Everyone looked expectantly to her, if not startled by the sudden lilt. She started to explain, but could only giggle all the more for it. Finally, she came around to have enough control to speak her mind, "What happens…" she giggled again, "What happens to a twenty-seven year old, male, albino ox when you dump a bucket of water on him?"

"What?" asked George. She couldn't help but laugh because of the absurdity of the question. Bess made a twisted face, but she could only laugh at Misty's merriment. Ned looked to the others, confused.

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Joe, smiling. Frank smiled too, wondering from where the question had emerged in the first place. Nancy burst into her own spurt of giggles just thinking of the possible answers.

"Wait, wait," Nancy sputtered between her snickering, "Wait! What's the answer to the question, Misty?"

"Guess!" she started to giggle again, "It's a riddle. A joke. I want to hear the best that you can come up with! Everyone has to make a guess."

Joe yelled his out first, "He shrinks!"

"He changes colors!" Bess smiled, "From white to rainbow colored!" Misty just shook her head and laughed all the more.

"Heee…" Ned thought aloud, "becomes a talking ox?"

George joined in, "It was an enchanted bucket of water and so he stays dry for the rest of his life, even when it rains!"

"No, no," Nancy smiled, "The love of his life appears and then walks away because he's wet."

"No, but you're very close, both of you," Misty smiled, "It's very simple really."

"Frank you're the only one that hasn't guessed," George poked him in his side, "What do you think?"

"Well," he said, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow for effect. He took on a very serious tone, "As none of you have proven clever enough to speculate correctly, the task obviously falls upon me to do so." His friends surrounding him laughed at his mocking tone. "Let me see what I can deduce," he continued. He pointed a finger at Misty, who sat on the opposite side of the fire from him, "Your comments will be your downfall, oh Master of the Ox Riddle. For, your riddle is no match for me! I'm a detective, you know." He couldn't help but laugh at himself. As soon as he re-gathered his composure, he continued, "What happens to an albino, twenty-seven year old, male ox when you dump a bucket of water on him? You said that George and Nancy were close, so what did their guesses have in common that none of the others' did? Magic. No, you said it was simple. What would be the simplest of answers?" He thought hard. "I give up. He gets wet? I don't know," Frank shrugged his shoulders, unable to keep up the pretense any longer.

"Yes!" Misty burst into another fit of laughter, "He gets wet!"

"Aww!" Joe wined, laughing with the rest of the group, "that's cheating!"

"I know," Misty nodded her head, still laughing, "It's an awful joke, but that's what makes it so fun!"

"I've got one!" George smiled, "What do pigs give out on Valentine's Day?"

"Hoghearts?" guessed Ned.

"Valenswines!" George responded.

"What did the cowboy say to the pencil?" Ned asked. He paused, "One, Two, Three: Draw!" The group laughed some more.

"My turn," Joe said, "Since I _am_ the master after all. Why didn't the boy tell his joke while ice skating?"

"I know this one!" Misty yelled, her eyes bright, "He didn't want the ice to crack up!"

"No fair!" Joe said, crossing his arms, "How'd you know that?"

"Cause I know the girl that made it up!" Misty said. From then on it was a battle of wits. "What's your derriere?"

Joe looked confused for a moment, "Uh…your behind?"

"The air in a dairy farm!" Misty fixed him with her gaze, challenging him to do better.

He stared right back at her, "Okay then, why do they have to put fences around graveyards?"

"Because people are just dying to get in!" Bess shouted. Joe glared at her. "Sorry," Bess blushed.

"What's the difference in an outlaw and an in-law?" asked Misty. Joe looked at her long and hard. Finally, Misty gave the answer, "In-laws aren't wanted."

"Oooh, Joe," Frank smiled, "I think she got you on that one!" Joe punched his brother in the arm.

Just then, Hannah walked into the backyard carrying a covered tray. She gave the group a funny look, but only set the tray on a large rock that served as one of the many seats surrounding the fire pit. Just gazing at her facial expression sent the entire group into a new frenzy of uncontrollable laughter. She held up a hand and said, "I won't ask, and I'm not sure I should give you these, but it can only make things worse in the matter of laughing. However, there is nothing wrong with that, if you ask me." She chuckled to herself and walked back inside.

"Oooh!" Joe's eyes doubled in size, "Smores makings!" The group spent the night telling jokes and laughing away their cares. They laughed until they cried and then they laughed all the more. Late into the night, they fell asleep on one another, only to wake to a dead fire and with droplets of dew covering their faces and clothes.

**THE END**

**Okay, so now you dear, dear, dear, dear readers get to leave your final review. You can leave a review for just this chapter or…if you'd prefer one for the entire story. Either way, I'd love any feedback you have. Good or bad. I'll take what I can get. I want to know if I lived up to your expectations or if I just let you down. Tell me the truth. Be honest. Be brutal and honest. Give me your worst!**

**I'm somewhat reluctant to…to…to finish this story. I've become extremely attached, moreso than is profitable I'm sure. This is the first fanfic that I started. Not the first to finish, but the first huge one! Yes, it has 57 chapters, but hey! I've read longer stories, and some of these chapters aren't so long…he he. I'm thinking specifically of like 16 or 17. I don't remember which it was. Anyway, this is the first…novel length story that I have completed ever. So, I'm really very proud of it. It's a goal reached for me. I mean, 164 pages is a lot! This story became what I had hoped it would…and more. **

**I want to say thankyou to all of the readers that have held through to the end. I also want to really really thank all of the readers who took the time to review, especially over and over. I really appreciate it. You guys helped me to keep up a semi-reasonable pace. Otherwise, this may have taken…well, let's just say I've got an original project that I've been working on for five years, but I don't have near as much of the plot down as I'd like to. I'd particularly like to thank Sassyk100 and Mrs. FrankHardy and my repetitive reviewers for their constant support. I hope that you will all look into some of my other works, but that's up to you. I promise, though, that none of them are near as long! Ha.**

**And one last thing…Misty shall return.**


End file.
